Licht und Schatten
by Engelchen
Summary: Jarod und Lyle erleben Licht und Schatten
1. L&S Part 1 Verloren im Ich Teil 1

Rechtliche Hinweise: Die bekannten Charaktere der Fernsehserie "The Pretender" gehören MTM, NBC, TNT und 20th Century Fox. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt.  
  
Fandom: Pretender  
  
Titel: Licht und Schatten (1 von ?)  
  
Autoren: Engelchen und Jarod Parker (June/July 2003)  
  
Rating: NC-17 Categories: F (A), POV, R, RST, S, MS Spoiler: spielt vor dem Serienende der 4. Staffel  
  
Short-Cut: Lyle und Jarod erleben Licht und Schatten Pairing: Jarod, Lyle, Miss Parker, Sydney und andere . Email: fanfiction@freenet.de und Jarod.Office@gmx.de  
Bemerkung: Dieser Teil ist nichts für zarte Gemüter!  
Gewalt wird ausführlich geschildert! Am Ende der Geschichte  
wird ein neuer Stil eingeleitet, der in allen weiteren  
Teilen fortgeführt wird. Jarod (blau) und Lyle (kursiv,  
schwarz) sind in Ich-Form geschrieben. Alles andere ist  
grün.  
  
Licht und Schatten - Part 1  
  
Verloren im Ich - Teil 1  
  
Irgendwo in Amerika  
  
Zwei starke Hände hielten seine Oberarme schmerzhaft umklammert. Ein bekanntes Gefühl für Jarod. Aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit. Entweder er oder der Junge und Jay sollte nie mehr in die Fänge des Centres geraten.  
  
Er wusste, was ihn erwarten würde und er hatte Angst davor. Nicht nur vor den Schmerzen, die ihm Lyle vielleicht zufügte, sondern auch vor dem Alleinsein, der Dunkelheit, der Kälte. Aber er nahm es gerne auf sich, wenn Jay dafür in Sicherheit war.  
  
Sie drückten ihn auf den Rücksitz des Wagen. Lyle saß vorne und drehte sich nach hinten. "Hallo Jarod, wird Zeit, dass du wieder nach Hause kommst."  
  
Centre, SL26  
  
Tag 1  
  
Die Zelle kannte er bereits. SL26. Ein Sublevel der eigentlich nicht mehr benutzt wurde. Er war baufällig. Wasser tropfte von den Wänden. Es roch muffig und die Luft roch verbraucht. Die Lüftung fiel ab und zu aus und wenn sie funktionierte, hörte es sich an, als würde der Motor einer riesigen Turbine laufen. Er kannte die Geräusche in der Nacht und er wusste, dass Lyle bald hier auftauchen würde. Trotzdem huschte ein Lächeln über Jarods Gesicht. Lyle konnte ihn niemals besiegen, denn er war ein Pretender. Außerdem hatte er lange genug geübt, um schmerzhaften und angstmachenden Situationen zu entkommen. Im Kopf ging er schon die Simulationen durch, die er ablaufen lassen würde. Er hörte Schritte und sein Körper versteifte sich etwas. rief er sich zur Ordnung und schluckte.  
  
"Hi mein alter Freund", begrüßte ihn Lyle lächelnd. Seine zwei Lieblingssweaper Mike und Frank begleiteten ihn. In seiner Hand hielt er ein Bündel. Jarod erkannte die verhasste Centre Kleidung darin. Lyle steckte seinen Arm durch das Gitter und warf die Kleidung vor Jarods Füße.  
  
"Anziehen!" Das Grinsen verschwand und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde streng.  
  
Widerstrebend zog sich Jarod seine schwarze Jacke aus und legte sie neben sich auf die Pritsche. Dann machte er erst mal eine Pause.  
  
"Schneller!" zischte Lyle ihn böse an.  
  
Jarod seufzte genervt auf. Provozierend langsam faste er an das obere Teil seines T-Shirts. Während er es bedächtig über den Kopf zog, hörte er das Aufschließen der Tür. In der nächsten Sekunde lag er schon auf dem Boden und spürte die schmerzenden Schuhspitzen der beiden Sweaper in seinem Magen. Während er noch nach Luft rang, bekam er Schuhe und Hosen ausgezogen und eine Nadel wurde in seinen Oberarm gejagt. Es ging alles so schnell, dass sie schon wieder draußen waren, ohne dass er eine Chance gehabt hätte, seine Pretender Fähigkeiten einzusetzen. Das irritierte ihn.  
  
"Was haben wir gelernt?" fragte Lyle schulmeisterhaft. "Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf deinen Spielchen. Ich bin der Boss und du akzeptierst das. Wenn ich sage spring, dann springst du, klar?"  
  
"Was... was haben die mir gespritzt?" Jarod war sich seiner Nacktheit sehr bewusst und hastig zog er sich das schwarze, knopflose Hemd über.  
  
Lyle grinste überheblich, als er Jarods Schüchternheit registrierte. "Du hast mir mal was erzählt, das mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gegangen ist." Lyle stolzierte vor der Zelle auf und ab, während Jarod den Rest anzog. Er hatte weder Unterhosen, noch Socken, aber wen kümmerte das?  
  
"Du hast von einer Technik gesprochen, die dir bei unserer letzten gemeinsamen Zeit wohl sehr geholfen hat. Ja, ein Pretender genießt wohl einige Vorzüge, die wir normal sterblichen auch gerne hätten." Es klang eher spöttisch. "Ich habe lange überlegt, was ich wohl dagegen machen kann und ich habe mir so ziemlich jede DSA-Aufnahme aus deinem jämmerlichen Leben angesehen."  
  
Jarod setzte sich auf die Pritsche und hielt sich die schmerzenden Rippen. Er ahnte was jetzt kommen würde und hatte plötzlich einen Knoten im Hals.  
  
"Wer hätte gedacht, dass es tatsächlich etwas gibt, was dich sozusagen kampfunfähig macht." Lyle grinste böse.  
  
Jarod versuchte zu schlucken, aber sein Mund war zu trocken. Lyle sprach von Aufputschmitteln. Als Jugendlicher war es in einem Experiment an ihm getestet worden. Eigentlich war das Ziel gewesen, seine Leistungsfähigkeit zu erhöhen. Herausgekommen war allerdings, dass die Aufputschmittel ein Simulieren komplett verhinderten. Und jetzt wusste Lyle das auch ....  
  
"Gib deine Kleidung raus!" forderte er ihn auf.  
  
Jarod hatte keinen Bedarf, an weiteren Konfrontationen, zumindest nicht wegen Kleinigkeiten. Er hob seine Sachen auf und steckte sie durch die Gitterstäbe. Frank nahm sie ihm ab und Lyle packte Jarod am Arm.  
  
"Du kannst dir viel Ärger ersparen, wenn du mir gleich sagst, wo der Klon ist."  
  
Die Finger gruben sich förmlich in Jarods Haut und er musste die Zähne zusammenpressen, um keinen Laut von sich zu geben.  
  
"Aber, du tust mir einen Gefallen, wenn du noch etwas damit wartest." Sein Griff wurde noch eine Spur fester. "Nun, wie ist deine Entscheidung?"  
  
"Warten", presste Jarod zwischen den Lippen hervor.  
  
"Okay, dann wechseln wir gleich den Raum." Er nickte den Sweapern zu und Frank schloss die Tür auf, nachdem er die Kleidung achtlos hinter sich auf den Boden warf.  
  
Mike hielt einen Stromstab hoch, um Jarod gleich klar zu machen, dass jede Gegenwehr sehr schmerzhaft werden konnte.  
  
Jarod wusste, dass er hier unten keine Chance hatte. Er hätte sie bestimmt überwältigen können. Zumindest jetzt, wo er noch körperlich und geistig voll da war, aber sie waren zu dritt und bewaffnet und sie waren unglaublich schnell. Lyle schien zu ahnen, über was Jarod nachdachte. "Spezialtraining. Sie waren sechs Wochen lang in Afrika und weißt du, wer sie geschult hat? Dein alter Freund Alex. Ja, du hast richtig gehört. Der Mistkerl lebt und arbeitet wieder für uns, wenn auch nicht ganz freiwillig."  
  
Jarod lief mit gesenktem Kopf in der Mitte der beiden Sweaper. Lyle folgte ihnen dicht. Jarod konnte seinen Hass im Nacken spüren und eine gewisse Vorfreude. Das Mittel begann langsam zu wirken. Es besaß noch eine zweite Nebenwirkung, die allerdings nur er selbst wusste, da er es nicht mal Sydney damals erzählte - es zerstörte während der Wirkungsdauer seinen Schutzwall.  
  
Als Kind hatte er noch keinen Schutz besessen, um sich gegen die Gefühle der Menschen abzuschirmen. Jede Simulation bedeutete für ihn, dass er die komplette Gefühlspalette nacherlebte. Den gleichen Effekt, erlebte er bei "realen" Menschen. Er erfühlte nicht nur die Gefühle von Personen, sondern er übernahm sie teilweise und empfand das gleiche. Mit den Jahren lernte er immer besser damit umzugehen und inzwischen war seine eigene "Firewall" perfekt.  
  
Langsam spürte Jarod, wie die Angst in ihm hoch kroch, gleichzeitig empfand er eine Übelkeit im Magen, die von Lyles Rachgier ausgelöst wurde. Er konnte ein Würgen nicht unterdrücken.  
  
Lyle schubste ihn "Heb dir das für später auf, wir haben noch nicht mal angefangen."  
  
Jarod schluckte heftig und versuchte sich krampfhaft zusammenzureißen. Wenn Lyle erkennen würde, was die Aufputschmittel noch bewirkten, würde er dies auf jeden Fall gegen ihn einsetzen.  
  
Sie hielten vor einem Raum mit nicht einsehbarer Tür. Die Tür war nachträglich eingebaut worden und benötigte eine Karte zum Öffnen. Lyle hatte hier wohl einiges Instand setzen lassen. Sein persönlicher Sublevel, wo er ungestört vom Rest des Centres machen konnte was er wollte.  
  
Ein neuer Raum, ein neuer Alptraum. Jarod schloss die Augen und versuchte sich wegzudenken. Er spürte das längst verdrängte dumpfe Gefühl, als würden seine Gedanken gegen eine Wand laufen, so wie es damals bei dem Experiment gewesen war.  
  
Lyle war ein guter Beobachter und fixierte Jarod, während Mike den Schließmechanismus in Gang setzte. "Es wirkt schon, wie?"  
  
"Sie scheinen mich gut zu kennen", gab Jarod zurück und versuchte seine Stimme so ruhig wie möglich klingen zu lassen, aber ein Ansatz von Panik schwang bereits mit.  
  
"Alles wird gut", sagte Lyle und legte seine Hand auf Jarods Schulter.  
  
Jarod zuckte zusammen, als wäre die Hand kochend heiß. In Wirklichkeit empfing er durch die Berührung Lyles lüsterne Vorfreude.  
  
Lyle lachte. Für ihn sah es so aus, als würde Jarod endlich begreifen, wer hier an der Macht war.  
  
Die Sweaper stießen Jarod in den dunklen Raum und schlossen dann die Tür.  
  
Jarod war allein.  
  
Zunächst war er verdutzt. Er erwartete, dass Lyle mit seiner ausgiebigen Folter beginnen würde. Er schnaufte vor Erleichterung laut auf. Tastend erkundete er den stockdunklen Raum. Er zählte etwa zehn Quadratmeter. Die Wände waren aus Beton, glatt und kalt, wie der Boden. Das Zimmer war leer. Bis auf einen kleinen Abfluss in der Mitte des Raumes, gab es nur den Beton. Das ließ ihn nichts Gutes ahnen, als er ihn ertastete und er erinnerte sich nur ungern an den harten Wasserstrahl, den letztes Mal Sam mit Vergnügen auf ihn richtete. Er lief an der Wand entlang, um sich etwas abzulenken. Eigentlich hätte er jetzt sofort eine Simulation gestartet. Da er das nicht konnte, war er etwas unschlüssig, was er sonst tun sollte. Sein ganzes Leben bestand daraus ständig jede Situation bis ins kleinste Detail auseinander zu zerpflücken. Sydneys Lehre! Wie man sich anders verhielt, wusste er nicht. Er spürte keine Müdigkeit und fragte sich, wie hoch die Dosis gewesen war. Wie lange würde er wach bleiben? Wie sollte er aus dem Centre entkommen? Er konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und mühte sich angestrengt, etwas sinnvolles in seinem Kopf entstehen zu lassen. trieb er sich selbst an.   
  
Nach einer Weile verlor er jedes Zeitgefühl. Es war still und kalt und er rieb sich die fröstelnden Arme. Sein Hals war trocken und er wünschte sich dringend ein Glas Wasser. Wie lange sollte er hier eingesperrt bleiben?  
  
Jarod?  
  
Er hörte die Stimme ganz deutlich und tastete hektisch im Raum herum. Aber der war noch genau so leer, wie vorher.  
  
Jarod, warum hast du mich nicht gerettet?  
  
War das ein Trick von Lyle? Wollte er ihn damit in den Wahnsinn treiben?  
  
Es hat soooo weh getan!  
  
Jarod fuhr wieder herum. Aber die Stimmen schienen aus seinem Kopf zu kommen. Waren es vielleicht doch keine Aufputschmittel, sondern ein Psychopharmaka? Jarod tastete sich in eine Ecke und rutschte die Wand mit dem Rücken herunter, bis er in der Hocke saß.  
  
Du hättest uns retten könne, aber du wolltest nicht. Du bist schuld, dass wir Tod sind!  
  
Jarod hob langsam die Arme und hielt sich die Ohren zu. Das wollte er nicht hören. Er wusste, dass viele Menschen gestorben waren, weil seine Simulationen verwendet worden waren. Das fraß jeden einzelnen Tag an ihm.  
  
"Hörst du sie schon?"  
  
Lyle - eine Stimme, die er kannte. Es war fast eine Erleichterung. Hier schien es einen Lautsprecher an der Decke zu geben.  
  
"Ich habe in Sydneys Notizen einige interessante Dinge gefunden. Die Gefahr eines Pretenders besteht darin, dass er sich in seinen Simulationen verlieren könnte. Aber es gibt gewisse Maßnahmen, die das verhindern, ist es nicht so?"  
  
schrie es in Jarod.  
  
"Und deine supertolle Technik hat dir auch dabei geholfen Abstand von den simulierten Menschen zu halten."  
  
Tagsüber war er beschäftigt, verbrachte seine Zeit damit, anderen Menschen zu helfen. Da hatten sie selten eine Chance, ihn anzusprechen. Aber nachts, wenn sein Bewusstsein los ließ, verlor er die Kontrolle über seine Dämonen. Es gab keine Nacht ohne Alptraum, aber er hatte sich schon lange daran gewöhnt. Eine unvermeidbare Nebenwirkung des Simulierens. Aber was passierte, wenn er nicht schlafen konnte?  
  
"Viel Spaß!" sagte Lyle lachend und dann knackte es in der Leitung.  
  
SL 26, Lyles Büro  
  
Lyle saß in seinem Büro und blickte grinsend auf den Bildschirm. Die Infrarotkamera zeigte, wie Jarod in der Ecke hockte und sich die Augen zuhielt.  
  
Die Investitionen lohnten sich. Nachdem Jarod beim letzten Mal die Flucht aus dem Flugzeug gelungen war, besaß Lyle viel Zeit um sich SL26 so einzurichten wie er wollte. Er richtete sich hier eine komplette Wohnung ein und übernachtete heute nicht zum ersten Mal hier. Er fühlte sich sicher in der Dunkelheit. Niemand kam hier herunter, niemand störte ihn. Hier konnte er seinen Gedanken nachhängen und sich neue Gemeinheiten ausdenken.  
  
"Lasst mich in Ruhe!" schrie Jarod ins Zimmer.  
  
Lyle schmunzelte. Es versprach ein interessanter Abend zu werden. Seine eigene private Vorstellung.  
  
Centre, SL26, Dunkles Zimmer  
  
Es nützte nichts, sich die Ohren zu zuhalten. Die Stimmen kamen von innen und es wurden immer mehr. Unerbittlich redeten sie auf ihn ein.  
  
"Verschwindet!" schrie Jarod die Stimmen an, sprang auf und stieß sich sein rechtes Knie an der Wand.  
  
Er war der Mörder von Marilyn Monroe. Schlich in ihr Haus und sah  
sie hilflos auf dem Bett liegen. Töten, er wollte sie Töten.  
  
"Nein!!!! Das bin ich nicht! Nein !!!!" Jarods Schreie klangen panisch.  
  
Er war der namenlose Entführer und Killer von Annie. Er holte sie aus  
ihrem Kinderzimmer und sperrte sie in einen Schuppen ein. Sie weinte  
und rief nach ihren Eltern. Er schlug sie. Er brachte sie um. Es  
machte Spaß.  
  
"Jarod, ich bin Jarod." Es war kein Sydney hier, der ihm half, der ihn zurück holte. Es gab keine Zuflucht. Sein Kopf war wie ein Sender, der alle Programme empfing, die in all den Jahren bei ihm abgelaufen waren.  
  
er tötete, quälte, zerstörte, log, hinterging, betrog, starb, litt...  
  
Die Personen in seinem Kopf wechselten immer schneller. Er wurde wie eine hilflose Puppe benutzt. Sein Körper war nur noch Gefäß für Menschen, die namenlos an ihm vorbei zogen. Er war Täter und Opfer. Er erlebte Flugzeugabstürze, Autounfälle und Explosionen. Und es war kein Ende in Sicht. So viele simulierte Menschen und jeder einzelne von ihnen forderte jetzt sein Recht, ihn zu besuchen.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht wurde die Tür aufgerissen.  
  
Jarod lag auf dem Boden und blinzelte erschöpft in das Licht. Er sah einen Schatten hereinhuschen und spürte kurz darauf wieder die Nadel in seinem Arm.  
  
"Nein, bitte...." stammelte er. Er wollte nur schlafen, entkommen, weg von den Stimmen in seinem Kopf. Weg von den fremden Gefühlen. Aber es gab keine Gnade. Die Nacht der Stimmen ging weiter.  
  
Tag 2  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein glänzend gelaunter Lyle begrüßte Jarod.  
  
"Guten Morgen, na, gut geschlafen?" Eine Taschenlampe suchte den Raum ab.  
  
Jarod saß in einer Ecke, die Beine umschlungen und wippte leicht vor uns zurück. Er hatte sein Oberteil ausgezogen und sah übernächtigt aus. Seine Haare standen wirr ab und an seinem Kopf klebte getrocknetes Blut. Lyle wußte, dass Jarod mehrmals mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen hatte, wahrscheinlich um die Stimmen zu stoppen. Lyle lächelte, das Gefühl kannte er gut. Das Hemd lag neben Jarod und man konnte sehen, dass er sich darauf übergeben hatte. Seine Hosen waren nass von Urin.  
  
"Macht die Scheiße hier erst mal sauber", forderte Lyle seine Sweaper auf und Jarod machte wieder Bekanntschaft mit dem Hochdruckstrahler.  
  
Er hob schützend die Hände vors Gesicht. Der Aufprall des Wassers war so stark, dass er gegen die Wand gedrückt wurde. Er drehte ihnen den Rücken zu und das Wasser traf ihn hart. Morgen würde er sicher jede Menge blauer Flecken haben.  
  
Es dauerte einige Minuten, dann wurde das Wasser abgestellt und er kauerte japsend auf dem Boden.  
  
"Holt ihn da raus!"  
  
Frank und Mike zogen Jarod auf die Beine und schleiften ihn eher, als dass er lief. Sie stellten ihn vor Lyle auf und Jarod musste wieder würgen, als ihn dessen Gefühle unvorbereitet trafen.  
  
"Wenn du meinen neuen Anzug voll kotzt, wirst du ihn wieder sauber machen - mit deinem Mund. Ist das klar?"  
  
Jarod hustete und schluckte. Sein Hals tat weh, er hatte rasende Kopfschmerzen, er fror erbärmlich, durch das kalte Wasser, das von seinem Körper tropfte.  
  
Frank zog Jarods Kopf an den Haaren zurück.  
  
"Ob das klar ist, hab ich gefragt?" sagte Lyle eine Spur schärfer.  
  
"Ja, Lyle."  
  
Die Faust traf Jarod hart zwischen den Rippen.  
  
"Du wirst mich nur mit Sir anreden."  
  
"J.... Ja, Sir."  
  
Lyle lächelte zufrieden. Klang schon so, als wäre Jarod nicht mehr weit davon entfernt, endgültig zu brechen.  
  
"So, und jetzt hat der gute Lyle ein nettes Angebot für dich. Du darfst duschen und dann in einem richtigen Bett ausschlafen. Natürlich bekommst du auch was anständiges zu Essen. Alles was ich dafür will, ist eine Ortsangabe. Wo ist der Klon?"  
  
Er glaubte nicht wirklich daran, dass Jarod ihm so schnell den Aufenthaltsort des Klons verraten würde, aber eine Chance wollte er ihm trotzdem lassen. Außerdem war diese Fragerei nur ein Vorwand, um seinen Plan durchzuziehen.  
  
"Ich... ich weiß es nicht."  
  
Lyle ließ seine Faust noch einmal ins Jarods Magen verschwinden. "Das ist keine akzeptable Antwort."  
  
Jarod kippte fast um, aber die Sweaper hielten ihn eisern fest. Er stöhnte und sah Lyle verängstigt an. Dann erinnerte er sich. "Ich weiß es nicht, Sir", verbesserte er seine Antwort schnell.  
  
"Schon besser." Lyle knetete seine schmerzende Hand. Er schlug wohl ein wenig zu fest zu. "Ist schon okay. Ich verstehe das sehr gut, mein Junge." Er tätschelte Jarods Wange und der fuhr stöhnend zurück unter der Berührung.  
  
Lyle runzelte die Stirn und nahm seine Hand zurück. Jarod schien sich fast unmerklich etwas zu entspannen. Wieder legte Lyle seine Hand auf Jarods Wange und beobachtete interessiert dessen Reaktion. Er wiederholte es ein drittes Mal als Jarod endgültig seine Beherrschung verlor.  
  
"Bitte nicht", jammerte er erschöpft.  
  
"Kannst du... kannst du etwa meine Gefühle spüren?" Lyle wusste natürlich von Sydneys Aufzeichnungen, dass beim Simulieren das Nachfühlen ein Großteil der Simulation ausmachten. Aber er las auch, dass Jarod mit den Jahren einen gewissen Abstand gewann und perfekt damit umging. Wahrscheinlich war auch diese Fähigkeit mit Injizieren des Aufputschmittels verschwunden. In Lyles Kopf wuchsen neue Ideen heran. Er grinste gemein.  
  
"Mal sehen, ob du morgen früh auch noch so vergesslich bist", sagte Lyle, während Frank wieder eine Spritze aus seiner Jackentasche zog. Als Jarod sie sah, wehrte er sich heftig. Er wollte nicht noch mehr von seinen Dämonen zu treffen. Er wollte endlich schlafen, sich in die Sicherheit des Schlafes retten, ausruhen, nachdenken. Doch die Nadel bohrte sich unerbittlich in sein Fleisch. Gegen die zwei Sweaper hatte er kaum eine Chance, schon gar nicht in dem Zustand in dem er sich befand. Als Pretender hätte er ein Karate Kämpfer sein können, als Jarod war er nur das hilflose Opfer. Sie schubsten ihn zurück in die Dunkelheit. Jarod warf sich sofort gegen die sich schließende Tür, aber es war zu spät. Er war wieder alleine.  
  
Jarod ließ sich resigniert auf den Boden sinken. Trotz des Abflusses, stand immer noch jede Menge Wasser im Raum. dachte er und merkte im selben Augenblick, wie egal das war. Wo waren eigentlich Sydney, Miss Parker, Angelo, Broots? Bisher war doch nichts unentdeckt geblieben und zumindest einer von den vier hätte doch etwas auffallen müssen. Auf alle Fälle Angelo hätte ihn doch sicher erspürt und er würde ganz bestimmt Sydney und Miss Parker davon erzählen, was hier unten los war. Aber was Jarod nicht wusste war, dass Lyle Angelo ebenfalls unter Drogen setzen ließ. Bei ihm handelte es sich allerdings um das Gegenteil, er bekam Beruhigungsmittel.  
  
Centre, SL26, Dunkles Zimmer  
  
Seine Glieder waren bleiern schwer. Er war jetzt seit 24 Stunden wach. Bald würden die Halluzinationen beginnen. Er hatte Schlafentzug bei einen seiner Stimulationen im Centre erforschen müssen und wusste genau, was noch auf ihn zukommen würde. Lyle blieb seinen Prinzipien treu. Auch Schlafentzug war eine klassische Foltermethode, so wie alles, was er bisher an Jarod ausprobierte.  
  
Der Tag wurde noch schlimmer, als die vergangene Nacht. Er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, um sich gegen die Stimmen zu wehren und ließ alles wimmernd über sich ergehen. Durch die Dunkelheit im Raum, verlor er völlig das Zeitgefühl. Nur durch Lyles Morgengruß wußte er überhaupt, dass die Nacht vorbei gewesen war, falls Lyle ihn damit nicht noch mehr verwirren wollte.  
  
Jarod versuchte, sich in sich selbst zurück zu ziehen, aber das Aufputschmittel verhinderte auch dies. Der Druck auf ihn wurde immer größer und er wußte nur noch einen Ausweg, um sich etwas Erleichterung zu verschaffen. Im Schutz der Dunkelheit sammelte sich das Wasser in seinen Augen. Wäre es hell gewesen, hätte er sich bestimmt noch länger zurückgehalten, um Lyle keine Befriedigung zu verschaffen. Sein Weinen war erst stumm und wurde allmählich heftiger. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er zum letzten Mal in Freiheit geweint hatte. Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück in seiner Kindheit. Er war wieder ein kleiner Junge, den man seinen Eltern wegnahm. Sydney verlangte Dinge von ihm, die ihm Angst machten. Er wollte diese fruchtbaren Dinge nicht sehen, wollte ihnen nicht begegnen. Sie ließen ihn niemals los, besuchten ihn jede Nacht. Er war so alleine. Niemand tröstete ihn, wenn er weinend in seinem Bett lag. Er war klein und hilflos und chancenlos gegen die Übermacht des Centres. Wenn er sich verbissen gegen eine Simulation wehrte, schickten sie Raines. Seine Anwesenheit war für den kleinen Jarod unerträglich gewesen. Er konnte noch nicht mit den Gefühlen anderer Menschen umgehen und Raines war das schlimmste Gefühlschaos, das er kannte. Ihm blieb nur die Wahl zwischen zwei unangenehmen Dingen. Entweder simulieren oder Raines. Die Wahl fiel ihm damals nicht schwer.  
  
Er umschloß mit den Händen wieder seine Beine, wippte vor und zurück und flüchtete sich in seine Kindheit und das einzige, was ihm davon positiv in Erinnerung geblieben war. "Kri kra toad´s foot, geese walk barefoot." Die Kälte des Wassers zog in seinen Unterleib, aber er spürte nichts davon. Unablässig sang er den Vers vor sich her.  
  
"Hör auf damit!" donnerte Lyles Stimme über den Lautsprecher.  
  
Jarod schrie erschrocken auf. Die unerwartet laute Stimme von Lyle riß ihn zurück in die nackte Realität.  
  
dachte Jarod verzweifelt. Nach der kleinen Pause fing er wieder an zu singen. "Kri kra toad´s foot, geese walk barefoot."  
  
Nachdem er es drei mal gesungen hatte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Frank und Mike kamen hereingestürmt. Wahllos schlugen sie auf ihn ein. Ins Gesicht, in den Magen, auf Arme und Beine, auf den Rücken. Die Züchtigung schien endlos zu dauern. Als die Tür sich wieder schloss, lag Jarod halb betäubt vor Schmerz auf dem Boden und spuckte Blut aus dem Mund. Jetzt packte ihn eine unbeschreibliche Wut. Er war ein Mensch und wollte wie ein Mensch behandelt werden. Er benutzte die Wand als Hilfe, um aufzustehen und stand dann mit zitternden Beinen im Raum. Inzwischen war er sich sicher, dass Lyle ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtete.  
  
"Verdammt Lyle, was wollen Sie von mir?" Eine dumme Frage, natürlich wusste er, was Lyle wollte. Aber seine Wut machte ihn vollkommen rasend. "Verdammter Psychopath! Lassen Sie Ihre Wut nicht an mir aus!"  
  
Als sich die Tür wieder öffnete, äußerte Jarod noch immer laut seinen Zorn.  
  
"Kommt mir nicht zu nahe!" schrie er die Sweaper an. Er schien aus seiner Lethargie erwacht zu sein und das aufsteigende Adrenalin unterdrückte seine Schmerzen und die Erschöpfung.  
  
Er brauchte kein Pretender zu sein, um sich an Dinge zu erinnern. Er war bei F.B.I und C.I.A. gewesen und hatte dort einige Kampftechniken gelernt. Und auch wenn sie letztendlich wahrscheinlich trotzdem die Oberhand gewinnen würden, ein bisschen revanchieren konnte er sich auf alle Fälle. Er stürmte nach vorne wie ein wilder Stier, warf Mike zu Boden, setzte sich auf seinen Brustkorb und hämmerte mit den Fäusten auf ihn ein.  
  
Frank riss ihn an den Schultern zurück. Jarod kam mir einem Satz auf seine Beine und sein Fuß landete treffsicher an Franks Nase. Dass nur fahles Licht hereinfiel, erschwerte den Kampf für die Sweaper. Jarod hatte damit keine Probleme, er spürte sofort wer wo war und jeder seiner Schläge landete hart im Ziel. Tatsächlich schaffte er es, dass beide keuchend auf dem Boden lagen und er rannte mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Raum.  
  
Er lief den Gang entlang und hielt sich die schmerzende Seite. Ob sie ihm eine Rippe gebrochen hatten? Jeder Schritt schien sein innerstes zerreißen zu wollen. Wo waren hier die Aufzüge? Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und wieder einen kühlen Kopf zu bekommen. Schließlich fand er sie. Aber auch hier war eine Chipkarte zum Öffnen erforderlich. Verdammt! Was jetzt? Er drehte sich um und blickte in die giftigen Augen von Lyle. In der rechten Hand, hielt er den Stromstock fest umklammert.  
  
"Der Ausflug ist beendet", sagte er böse und ließ als Zeichen, dass er es ernst meinte, die Funken sprühen.  
  
"Und du glaubst, das Ding da würde mich beeindrucken?" fragte Jarod wütend. Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung sprang er nach vorne und riss Lyle das Gerät aus den Händen. Jarod brauchte keine Vermutungen anzustellen, ob Lyles Gesichtsausdruck Angst ausdrückte. Er spürte sie. Sie überflutete ihn, wie ein Schwall heißes Wasser. Für einen Moment strauchelte er. Als Lyle diesen Moment ausnutzen wollte und nach vorne preschte, benutzte Jarod den Stromstab und Lyle wand sich im nächsten Moment schreiend auf dem Boden. Da kamen Frank und Mike um die Ecke gerannt. Sie sahen ziemlich wütend aus und Jarod fand, dass er lieber noch ein bisschen rennen sollte. Es musste doch auch Treppen geben. Er lief in die andere Richtung, aber sein schmerzender Leib ließ nur eine mittlere Geschwindigkeit zu. Die Sweaper holten ihn schnell ein und jetzt standen sich die drei gegenüber wie Gladiatoren.  
  
"Wenn du gleich aufgibst, wird es weniger schmerzhaft werden", sagte Mike.  
  
dachte Jarod und hielt ihnen den Stromstab entgegen. Mike wich geschickt aus und Frank näherte sich von der Seite. Hektisch schwang Jarod den Stab nach rechts und links.  
  
Mike zog eine Pistole aus dem Halfter und entsicherte sie.  
  
"Na kommt schon Jungs, ist das nicht etwas unfair? Ihr seid doch schon zu zweit."  
  
"Wo willst du die Kugel hin haben?" fragte Mike.  
  
Während Jarod sich auf den Mann mit der Waffe konzentrierte, nutzte Frank den Augenblick und trat ihm den Stromstab aus der Hand. Mike warf ihn gegen die Wand, drückte ihn dann mit dem Bauch auf den Boden und riss ihm die Arme auf den Rücken. Als er sich heftig dagegen wehren wollte, verpasste Frank ihm einen Stromschlag in den Rücken. Schnell legte Mike ihm Handschellen an.  
  
"Ihr Schweine!" schrie Jarod. "Wie könnt ihr nur für Lyle arbeiten? Er ist ein Psychopath. Ein Killer!"  
  
Mike lachte. "Wir auch. Und jetzt zurück in deine Zelle."  
  
Als Jarod keine Anstalten machte aufzustehen, traktierte Frank ihn mit dem Stromstab. Jarod schrie auf und kam hastig auf die Beine. Frank schien dieses Spiel zu gefallen und trieb Jarod vor sich her, in dem er ihn alle paar Sekunden einen Stromschlag verpasste. Schreiend und fluchend stolperte Jarod den Weg zurück und alle paar Meter fiel er hin und musste sich mühsam hochrappeln, was mit den Händen auf dem Rücken schwierig war. Mike und Frank lachten über seine Bemühungen.  
  
Lyle gesellte sich zu ihnen.  
  
"Okay, ich habe dir noch nicht alle Regeln gesagt, das halte ich dir zugute. Aber für die, die dir bekannt waren, muss ich dich leider bestrafen."  
  
Jarod lachte bitter auf und ein weiterer Stromstoß zwang ihn auf den Boden, so dass er jetzt vor Lyle kniete.  
  
Er griff in Jarods Haare und zog seinen Kopf in sein Blickfeld. Augenblicklich begann Jarod wieder zu würgen. "Was ist eigentlich schlimmer? Die Schläge, oder meine Anwesenheit?" Sein undurchsichtiges Grinsen erschien wieder in seinem Gesicht. Er legte ihm jetzt auch seine zweite Hand auf den Kopf. Jarod schüttelte sich und würgte. Wenn er nicht schon gestern Nacht seinen ganzen Mageninhalt ausgespuckt hätte, wäre auf Lyles Hose eine nette Überraschung gelandet  
  
Jarod hustete und schrie dann auf, weil Schmerzen ihn beim Husten schüttelten. Lyle lachte. Es schien ihm zu gefallen, dass seine bloße Anwesenheit so einen Einfluss auf Jarod nahm. Er zog seine Hände zurück und schnauzte dann die Sweaper an: "Bringt ihn in Raum 3. Und über euren Fehler vorhin, werden wir später sprechen."  
  
Frank und Mike nickten ergeben und zerrten Jarod auf die Beine. Für ihn bedeutete die Berührung durch die beiden Männer ein erneutes Martyrium. Eine Mischung aus großem Hass auf ihn, Angst vor Lyle und Vorfreude auf die bevorstehende Bestrafung von ihm. Das war zu viel. Er würgte und spuckte Galle auf den Boden. Die Sweaper kümmerten sich nicht darum und zogen ihn achtlos weiter.  
  
Auch Raum drei besaß eine neue Tür. Mike öffnete und knipste das Licht an.  
  
registrierte Jarod durch einen Nebel von widersprüchlichen Gefühlen. Aber gleich darauf entdeckte er auch die Haken an der Decke. Diese Position war ihm nicht unbekannt. Hier hatte er seine ersten Erfahrungen mit der Elektrofolter gemacht. Äußerst unangenehm, aber erträglich, wenn man sich wegsimulieren konnte. Dieser Vorteil fehlte heute. Schnell hängten ihn die beiden an den Haken auf.  
  
Das Gefühl in den Schultern war fast nicht zu ertragen. Die Arme waren unnatürlich überdehnt und schon nach wenigen Momenten spürte Jarod schmerzhaft jeden einzelnen Muskel. Nur seine Zehenspitzen berührten den Boden. Sein ganzes Gewicht wurde von den Händen und Schultern getragen.  
  
Er schaute sich das Zimmer genauer an, damit er etwas vom Schmerz abgelenkt wurde. Auch hier gab es einen Abfluss in der Mitte des Zimmers, was nichts gutes vermuten ließ. In der linken Ecke gab es ein Waschbecken. Ein einziger Stuhl stand an der vorderen Wand. Was ihn am meisten beunruhigte, war der kleinen Tisch direkt neben ihm. Er kannte das Gerät, das darauf stand. Frank stand am Waschbecken und füllte Wasser in einen Eimer. Mike bereitete die Elektroden vor. Jarods Herz klopfte schnell. Er glaubte, es müsse so laut sein, dass die beiden es hören konnten. Er versuchte zu schlucken und schmeckte Blut. Er hatte sich mehrmals auf die Zunge gebissen, bei den Stromattacken im Flur. Das hier versprach schlimmer zu werden.  
  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung leerte Frank den vollen Eimer Wasser über Jarod aus, damit der Strom auch gut überall hin geleitet werden konnte. Es war eiskalt und Jarod prustete und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Dadurch geriet er leicht in Schwingung und stöhnte über den stärker werdenden Schmerz in den Schultern auf. In seinen Händen fühlte er bereits nichts mehr.  
  
Kurz darauf ging die Tür wieder auf und Lyle stolzierte herein.  
  
"Wie ich sehe, alles bereit. Wunderbar. Okay, ich sprach von Regeln und diese Regeln werden wir dir jetzt... sozusagen einbrennen." Lyle lachte über seinen Witz, Jarod verzog keine Miene.  
  
Lyle zog sich den Stuhl her und setzte sich Jarod gegenüber. Ohne weitere Erklärungen fing er mit seiner Regelliste an. "Punkt Eins - du redest uns mit Sir an, jede andere Bezeichnung ist dir verboten und wird bestraft." Lyle nickte und Mike setzte die Strompaddel an Jarods Oberkörper. Er schrie laut auf. Funken sprühten. Die Berührung war nur kurz und Jarods Oberkörper hob und senkte sich rasend schnell, während er zitternd nach Luft schnappte.  
  
"Punkt zwei - du redest nur wenn du gefragt wirst."  
  
Zur Unterstreichung folgte der nächste Stromschlag.  
  
dachte Jarod und fühlte, dass all seine Kräfte verschwunden waren. Er wollte schlafen, nur noch schlafen. Er schloss die Augen und hörte sich die dritte Regel an.  
  
"Punkt drei - du hast hier niemanden anzufassen,"  
  
Da Jarod diesen Punkt heute mehr als ausgiebig überschritten hatte, ließ Mike die Paddel einige Sekunden lang auf Jarods Brust ruhen.  
  
Die Schreie klangen heiser, und nachdem der Strom nicht mehr durch seinen Körper floss fiel sein Kopf auf die Brust und sein Atem ging schnell und abgehackt.  
  
Lyle stand auf und umrundete Jarod. Seine Augen erforschten jeden Zentimeter des noch immer zuckenden Körpers. Er genoss die Vorstellung mehr als offensichtlich. Eigentlich hätte sich Jarod über die kurze Pause freuen können, wenn da nicht Lyles Gefühle wieder über ihm eingebrochen wären. Er riss den Kopf nach oben und versuchte alles, um den Abstand zwischen ihm und Lyle so groß wie möglich zu halten.  
  
"Vielleicht ist Strom gar nicht das richtige", überlegte Lyle laut und sah, dass sich Jarod ängstlich auf die Lippen biss. Er stellte sich direkt hinter Jarod und sprach weiter.  
  
"Punkt vier - keine Fluchtversuche", damit schlang er Jarod von hinten seine Arme um den Brustkorb und drückte zu.  
  
Jarods Reaktion darauf war ähnlich dem, was der Strom in ihm bewirkte. Er zuckte mit den Armen und ein weitere Schrei entfuhr seinem Mund.  
  
schrie es in Jarods Kopf.  
  
Jarod schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf und versuchte sich aus Lyles Umklammerung zu befreien.  
  
"Hören sie auf!!!" schrie er schließlich verzweifelt.  
  
Lyle ließ ihn los und ging wieder vor ihn. "Gleich gegen zwei Regeln verstoßen, das ist gar nicht gut. Aber das heben wir uns für später auf, ich habe da eine nette kleine Idee. Sie wird dir gefallen."  
  
Sein Kopf war wieder von Lyles Gedanken befreit. Jarod atmete erleichtert auf. Das war schlimmer gewesen, als jeder Stromstoß.  
  
"Und jetzt zum letzten Punkt. Du wirst alles tun, was man dir sagt und zwar auf der Stelle."  
  
Zum Abschluss durfte Mike noch mal mit seinem Stromgerät spielen und alle drei beobachteten fasziniert, wie das Schreien immer mehr in sich zusammen brach.  
  
Nur durch einen Schleier merkte Jarod, wie sie ihn vom Haken nahmen und weg zerrten. Unsanft warfen sie ihn in seine Dunkelkammer und Jarod rollte sich auf dem Boden in Fötusstellung zusammen. Er wollte nur noch schlafen, schlafen, schlafen....  
  
Im Traum erlebte er noch mal die letzten Stunden.  
  
Tag 3  
  
Als er aufwachte, fühlte er sich gerädert und erschöpft. Die Schulter schmerzte, in die man ihm immer die Nadel jagte und er vermutete eine erneute Injektion. Jeder einzelne Knochen strahlte seinen ganz persönlichen Schmerz aus. Die Kopfschmerzen waren inzwischen zu einem Dauerschmerz angeschwollen. Seine Zunge lag wie ein toter Wurm in seinem Mund und noch bevor er die Augen öffnete, schnürte ihm ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl die Luft ab. Woher....? Sofort spürte er, dass eine Person im Raum sein musste. Er kroch auf dem Hintern durch den Raum, bis ihn die Wand stoppte. Er machte schon den Mund auf, um zu fragen wer da war, als ihm einfiel, dass dies einen Regelverstoß bedeuten würde. Aber vielleicht konnte er ihn erspüren. Er fühlte in sich hinein und erwartete, ähnlich wie vorhin bei Lyle, die Gedanken der Person erfassen zu können. schrie es ihn ihm, als ein erneuter Gefühlsschwall ihn übermannte.  
  
Es gab kein Entkommen. Auf der anderen Seite musste der Mann sitzen, der genau wusste, wie er ihn am besten attackieren konnte. Denn da er sich genau auf Jarod konzentrierte und ihm die Gefühle absichtlich übermitteln wollte, waren die Auswirkung selbst in diesem etwas größeren Abstand unerträglich intensiv.  
  
Jarod fühlte die Gier, die der Mann beim Töten empfand. Er schmeckte förmlich das warme Blut, das er trank, auf seinen Lippen.  
  
Jarod verlor seine Beherrschung und scherte sich nicht mehr um Lyles Regeln. "Nein! Bitte nicht! Bleiben sie da! N... nicht näher kommen."  
  
Jarod drückte sich die Wand nach oben und wich nach links aus. Die Gefühle wurden stärker. Er riss die Augen weiter auf, in der Hoffnung, doch noch etwas zu sehen. Aber es war weiterhin stockdunkel.  
  
Jarod rannte einfach los und knallte gegen eine Wand, rappelte sich wieder auf und kroch auf allen vieren weiter, bis er an der Tür war. Er hämmerte mit den Fäusten dagegen. "Lyle! Lyle, Sir. Lassen sich mich raus! Bitte. Lyle!!!"  
  
"Lyle!!!!" Jarods Stimme war voller Panik. Hektisch drehte er sich im Kreis. Wo war er? Er wollte sich wieder an der Wand entlang drücken, als er gegen einen Körper stieß.  
  
Der Mann vor ihm trat gegen Jarods Beine und warf ihn so auf den Boden. Er drehte ihn auf den Bauch, setzte sich auf seinen Rücken und drückte seine Arme schmerzhaft nach hinten.  
  
Jarod hustete. "Nein, bitte." Seine Stimme klang Tränen erstickt. Die Gefühle stachen auf ihn ein wie Pfeile. Der Mann tat nichts, als auf seinem Rücken zu sitzen und ihm unablässig schreckliche Gedanken zu schicken. Das genügte, um Jarod wahnsinnig zu machen. "NEIN!" schrie er immer lauter werdend. "LYLE!!!" Er hoffte, dass er seine Sweaper schicken würde, weil er gegen Regeln verstieß. Aber den Gefallen tat er ihm nicht.  
  
Jarod weinte so heftig, dass sein ganzer Körper durchgeschüttelt wurde, so weit es die Masse auf seinem Rücken zuließ.  
  
Bilder von zerstückelten Kinderleichen brannten sich in seinen Kopf. Er wusste nicht mehr, welches seine Gefühle und Gedanken waren, und welche IHM gehörten. Er konnte nicht mal wegdämmern, weil die Aufputschmittel ihn festhielten. Er spürte auch nicht, wie das Gewicht plötzlich von seinem Rücken genommen wurde und ein Lichtstreifen in die Zelle fiel.  
  
".....od, Jarod!"  
  
Er riss die Augen auf und fühlte eine kühle Hand im Nacken, die ihn hochzog und an die Wand lehnte. Jarod hatte noch immer kein Oberteil an und wischte sich so mit den Händen über das Tränennasse Gesicht.  
  
"Du weißt, dass du gegen Regeln verstoßen hast?"  
  
War das eine Frage? "Ja, Sir", sagte er unsicher.  
  
"Willst du dafür eine Bestrafung?"  
  
"Habe ich eine Wahl, Sir?"  
  
Lyle verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. "Keine Gegenfragen. Willst du eine Bestrafung, oder dich entschuldigen?"  
  
"Ent... entschuldigen."  
  
"Dann knie dich vor mich hin und entschuldige dich."  
  
In Jarods Kopf brodelte es, aber die Angst noch einmal mit diesem Mann in eine Zelle gesperrt zu werden, war größer. Schwerfällig ließ er sich auf die Knie fallen.  
  
"Es... tut mir leid, Sir."  
  
Lyle tätschelte ihm seinen Kopf und Jarod zwang sich, ihn nicht wegzuziehen und schluckte die Übelkeit herunter.  
  
"So ist es brav. Steh auf!"  
  
Teilnahmslos quälte Jarod sich auf die Beine und schwankte leicht. "Komm mit!" forderte Lyle ihn auf. Er ging vor und Jarod torkelte neben ihm her.  
  
"Soll ich dich festhalten?"  
  
schrie es in Jarod. "Nein, danke, Sir."  
  
Lyle grinste. Das gefiel ihm außerordentlich. Er schien es geschafft zu haben. Jarod war gebrochen. Und jetzt wollte er seine Macht weiter ausbauen.  
  
Jarod machte sich keine Gedanken darüber, was ihn als nächstes erwarten würde. Schlimmer konnte es nicht mehr kommen.  
  
"Hast dich ganz gut gehalten, eben. Das war ein Serienkiller. Wenn die Polizei ihn bekommt, schmort er auf dem elektrischen Stuhl. Ab und zu kann ich ihn gut gebrauchen."  
  
Jarods Augen weiteten sich, bei dem Gedanken daran, was Lyle damit wohl gemeint haben könnte.  
  
Sie hielten vor einer neuen Tür. Jarod blieb stehen und zögerte weiter zu gehen. Lyle bemerkte es natürlich. Er zog seine Karte durch den Türschlitz.  
  
"Geh vor!" forderte er Jarod fest auf.  
  
Jarod wusste, dass ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb. Gehorsam ging er durch die Tür und blieb mit offenem Mund staunend stehen. Es war eine Wohnung. Wer machte sich in einem Sublevel so weit unter der Erde eine Wohnung, ohne Fenster?  
  
"Gefällt dir mein neues Zuhause?"  
  
dachte Jarod und trottete Lyle hinterher, der sich umdrehte und ihn scharf ansah.  
  
Was?.... "Ja, Sir. Ja", beeilte er sich schnell zu sagen.  
  
"Zieh dich aus!" forderte Lyle ihn auf.  
  
Jarod starrte ihn dümmlich an und Lyle schlug ihm wieder fest ins Gesicht.  
  
"Regel Nummer 5, vergessen?"  
  
"Nein Sir", sagte Jarod und hielt sich die glühende Wange. "Entschuldigung, Sir", setzte er hastig nach.  
  
Er trug nur noch die schmutzigen Hosen die er schnell auf den Boden fallen ließ und schließlich nackt vor Lyle stand.  
  
Am schlimmsten an der ganzen Sache war, dass man nie sicher sein konnte, was Lyle als nächstes vor hatte.  
  
"Du stinkst wie ein Schwein. Dort ist das Bad. Geh dich duschen. Die Tür bleibt offen."  
  
Jarod starrte ihn ungläubig an und beeilte sich dann in die angegebene Richtung zu gehen, bevor er es sich Lyle noch mal überlegte.  
  
Dass auf ihn herunter prasselnde Wasser war wie ein Geschenk des Himmels. Er spülte nicht nur Schweiß, Schmutz und Blut weg, sondern auch all die üblen Gedanken, die auf ihn einwirkten.  
  
Nach einigen Minuten spürte er einen Blick auf seinen Schultern und drehte sich panisch um. Lyle starrte ihn mit leeren Augen an. "Schluss jetzt!" Sagte er und knallte ihm frische Centre Kleidung auf den Boden. Da Lyle keine Anstalten machte das Badezimmer zu verlassen, musste er sich unter seinen Blicken abtrocknen und anziehen.  
  
Jarod war klar, was Lyle damit erreichen wollte. Er hatte schließlich ausgiebig alle Arten der Folter und ihre Auswirkungen studiert, nachdem er Lyle zum ersten mal begegnet war. Lyle wollte ihm zeigen, dass er jederzeit präsent war und Jarod keinen einzigen Schritt mehr ohne ihn machen konnte.  
  
Lyle ging vor und Jarod blieb stehen, wie ein gut erzogener Hund.  
  
"Komm", sagte Lyle und unterstrich damit dieses Verhalten.  
  
Jarod fühlte sich sehr viel besser, aber Lyles Anwesenheit machte ihn nervös, obwohl er die Gefühle, die zu ihm durchdrangen, eher als wohlwollend bezeichnen konnte.  
  
Sie gingen in eine kleine Küche in deren Mitte ein Tisch und zwei Stühle standen. Lyle ging zur Spüle und füllte ein Glas mit Wasser. Jetzt erst erwachte Jarods Magen wieder. Gierig starrte er auf das Wasser und leckte sich unbewusst die Lippen.  
  
Lyle stellte das Glas auf den Tisch und Jarod widerstand dem Drang, es einfach zu nehmen und leer zu trinken. Lyle zog einen Stuhl zurück und setzte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen hin. Eine Weile passierte gar nichts und Jarod sah ihn fragend an. Er wusste, er durfte nichts sagen, wenn er keinen Ärger haben wollte.  
  
"Setz dich!" sagte Lyle endlich und Jarod kam der Aufforderung sofort nach.  
  
Es tat gut die schmerzenden Beine wieder entlasten zu können, aber er hätte fast aufgeautscht, als die Rippe in seine Seite stach. Rechtzeitig unterdrückte er aber einen Laut.  
  
Auch das hatte Lyle zufrieden registriert.  
  
"Schön, schön", sagte er. "Du darfst trinken."  
  
Gierig nahm Jarod das Glas in beide Hände, sog hastig das Wasser ein, verschluckte sich und hustete. dachte er erschrocken.  
  
Lyle schien es nicht als Verstoß zu werten. Er stand auf und nahm einen Teller aus dem Kühlschrank, auf dem die Reste einer Pizza lagen. Als er Jarods Blick auf den Wasserhahn bemerkte, holte er auch noch eine Flasche Orangensaft heraus und stellte sie, zusammen mit dem Teller, auf den Tisch.  
  
Jarod lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen und sein Magen knurrte fordernd.  
  
Lyle lachte auf. Er hatte sich nicht hingesetzt und schob den Stuhl wieder an den Tisch. Jarod merkte, dass sich die Situation veränderte und sein Herz begann schneller zu klopfen. Lyle ging um den Tisch herum und verschwand aus seinem Sichtfeld, als er hinter ihm zum Stehen kam. Jarod atmete schneller. Vor ihm stieg ihm der Duft der Pizza in die Nase und sein Magen knurrte ungeduldig. Hinter ihm spürte er dunkle Schatten auf sich zukommen. Er widerstand dem Drang, sich umzudrehen. Er wusste, dass Lyle dies verärgern würde.  
  
"Hunger?"  
  
"Ja, Sir." Er wusste, dass er keinen Bissen herunterbekommen würde, solange Lyle hinter ihm stand. Er musste schon jetzt wieder ein Würgen unterdrücken.  
  
"Wirst du essen, während ich eine Hand auf deine Schulter lege?"  
  
Was wollte er darauf hören? Die Wahrheit?  
  
Schon bekam er einen schmerzhaften Schlag gegen den Kopf. Es hatte wohl wieder zu lange gedauert.  
  
"Nein, Sir." Er entschied sich für die Wahrheit.  
  
"Doch, du wirst es tun, wenn ich es dir sage."  
  
Jarod schluckte und sein Herz hämmerte rasend schnell gegen seine Brust. Seine Hände zitterten leicht, und er konnte nichts dagegen machen. Er spürte Lyles Lachen auf seinem Hinterkopf und beide Hände legten sich fest auf seine Schultern. Jarod sackte in sich zusammen, aber Lyle zog ihn mühelos zurück. Ein weiteres Flehen lag Jarod auf der Zunge, aber Lyle würde das als Regelverstoß wehrten.  
  
"Iss", forderte er ihn schließlich auf.   
  
Widerstrebend zog Jarod den Teller zu sich und nahm eine Pizzastück in die Hand. Zögernd schwebte es vor seinem Mund.  
  
Lyles Griff wurde schmerzhaft und Jarods Kopf fiel nach vorne. Zitternd hob er ihn wieder an und führte die Pizza an seinen Mund. Lyles Gedanken änderten sich in Sekundenbruchteilen und Jarod hatte kaum Zeit jedes einzelne Gefühl richtig zu erfassen. Es machte in konfus und schwindelig im Kopf. Am schlimmsten war die Gier und das Machtgefühl. Auch eine wachsende Erregung war zu fühlen. Es machte Lyle an, in so in der Hand zu haben. Sein Magen rebellierte und knurrte gleichzeitig. Er konnte dieses Stück Pizza nicht essen. Der Griff verhärtete sich noch einmal, obwohl Jarod das nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. kam ein neuer Gedanke von Lyle.  
  
Schnell führte er das Hefeteil an seinen Mund und biss eine kleine Spitze ab. Vorsichtig kaute er und merkte schon, wie seine Magensäfte kämpften. Schließlich schluckte er unter und sein Magen schlug Alarm. Er würgte.  
  
"Wenn du mir auf den Tisch kotzt, wirst du alles wieder auflecken, verlass dich drauf." Lyles Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel darüber, dass es ernst meinte. dachte er.  
  
Die Pizza lag wie ein Stein in Jarods leerem Magen. Er nahm einen zweiten Bissen. dachte er ängstlich und kaute auffällig lange.  
  
"Schluck!" forderte Lyle barsch.   
  
Jarod mühte sich ab. Sein Hals war rau vom Schreien und das bisschen Wasser hatte seinen Durst nicht stillen können. Aber da er nicht ohne Aufforderung reden durfte, konnte er nicht nach mehr fragen.  
  
Lyle schienen Jarods Sorgen nicht zu kümmern. Er hatte den Griff wieder etwas gelockert und die Stellen pochten heiß.   
  
Zu dem Machtgefühl und der Gier, kam nun auch noch die Genugtuung. Es war ein erleichterndes Gefühl und Jarod entspannte sich ein wenig, was Lyle unter seinen Fingern spüren konnte.  
  
"Du kannst etwas Saft trinken", sagte Lyle.  
  
Jarod wollte keinen Saft, er wollte nur weg von Lyle. Dennoch legte er artig die Pizza auf den Teller zurück und schenkte sich mit zitternden Händen Orangensaft in sein Glas. Er trank einen Schluck und verzog das Gesicht. Die Säure brannte auf den vielen kleinen Wunden, seiner verletzten Zunge, die er sich während der Stromstöße fast abgebissen hätte. Auch seinem gereizten Hals gefiel das Getränk nicht sonderlich. Ob Lyle ihm extra Saft hinstellte?  
  
Wieder änderte sich Lyles Gefühllage schlagartig und Jarod ließ vor Schreck das Glas aus der Hand fallen. Es ging nicht kaputt, fiel aber um und der Rest des Saftes tropfte auf den Boden.  
  
Lyle kam blitzschnell auf die Seite, packte Jarod jetzt von vorne an den Schulter und drehte ihn so heftig zusammen mit seinem Stuhl zu ihm, dass der Tisch zur Seite rutschte.  
  
"Und jetzt will ich sofort wissen wo der Klon ist!"  
  
"Ich weiß es e... ehrlich n... nicht." Vor lauter Angst vergaß Jarod das Sir und bekam erneut eine sehr schallende Ohrfeige.  
  
"Wag dich nicht dahin zu fassen, ohne meine Erlaubnis", schrie ihn Lyle an, als er sah, dass Jarod die Hand hob, um sich die schmerzende Wange zu reiben.  
  
Jarod spürte, wie sein Magen sich umdrehte. Bei den giftigen Pfeilen, die Lyle gedanklich auf ihn abschoss, hatte er keine Chance mehr seinen Magen ruhig zu halten. Mit einem würgenden Laut übergab er sich auf Lyles Hose und Pizza, Orangensaft und Wasser kamen unverdaut wieder zurück.  
  
"Verdammt!" schrie Lyle und machte einen Satz zurück. Allerdings eine Sekunde zu spät. "Was hab ich dir gesagt?" Sein Gesicht war verzerrt, die Stimme überschlug sich und Jarod erkannte, dass da weder Mr. Lyle noch Bobby vor ihm standen, sondern Bobbys Stiefvater. Jarod wurde gepackt und Lyle zog ihn vom Stuhl auf den Boden. "Du wirst alles sauber machen, wie ich es dir angedroht habe, mein Freundchen."  
  
Lyles erneute Berührung ließ Jarod auf dem Boden zusammenklappen. Er rollte sich zur Seite, kam auf die Knie und versuchte vor Lyle wegzukrabbeln. Aber Lyle war gleich hinter ihm, riss ihn auf den Rücken und zerrte ihn über den Boden.  
  
"Lassen sie mich los!" jammerte Jarod und spürte einen erneuten Schwall von Übelkeit in ihm hoch steigen. "Ich... ich kann das nicht ertragen!"  
  
"So? Du wirst es ertragen müssen, mein Junge, verlass dich drauf."  
  
Lyle und Jarod hatten in etwa die gleiche Masse. Aber Lyle zog ihn dennoch fast mühelos zur Haustür. Seine Wut spendete ihm weitere Kraftreserven. Als er vor seiner Wohnung stand rief er nach Mike und Frank.  
  
"Zurück in sein Loch mit ihm und verpasst ihm noch eine Spritze!" Lyle ging zurück um zu duschen, und um einen freien Mitarbeiter anzurufen.  
  
Mike und Frank zogen Jarod über den Boden bis in seine Zelle und stießen ihn hinein. Jarod rührte sich nicht, blieb einfach liegen. Er kam sich gedemütigt vor, genau wie Lyle es geplant hatte. Wieder versucht er verzweifelt zu simulieren, obwohl er wusste, dass er weiterhin keine Chance dazu bekam. Also lag er einfach nur da und starrte in die Dunkelheit. In seinem Kopf sang er sein Lied und stellte sich seine Mutter vor, die ihn sanft wiegte.  
  
Da öffnete sich die Tür wieder und Jarod kroch hilfesuchend zur Wand hinter ihm. Sofort spürte er wieder das übermächtige Gefühl von Hass, Wut und Zerstörungslust. Es war der Serienkiller. Sein schlimmster Alptraum.  
  
Es gab keinen Ausweg. Als er den Mann neben sich spürte, begann er wieder zu schreien.  
  
"Bitte Nein, ich ... ich mach alles, Sir. Nein!!!!"  
  
Die stinkenden Gefühle von IHM wurden auf ihm ausgespuckt und gruben sich in jede Pore seines Körpers.  
  
"Sydney! Sydney! Sydney!" Warum kam er nicht? Warum half ihm keiner?  
  
"Dein Sydney interessiert sich nicht für dich. Der einzige, der dich von deinem Leid befreien kann, bin ich!" donnerte Lyles Stimme in dem kleinen Raum.  
  
"Bitte Sir, bitte Sir!" schrie Jarod immer panischer.  
  
Der Gedankenreichtum von grausamen Tötungsarten, schien bei IHM unerschöpflich zu sein.  
  
"So lange du gegen die Regeln verstößt kann ich nichts für dich tun, Jarod." Ein fieses Lachen kam hinterher.  
  
Jarod lag hilflos auf dem Bauch. ER saß auf seinem Rücken und hielt ihn eisern fest. Keine Bewegung war möglich. Keine schützenden Hände, für die rasenden Gedanken in seinem Kopf. Es tat weh. Es zeriss jede Zelle. Er konnte nicht aufhören zu schreien, obwohl er es wollte. schrie es in ihm.   
  
"Sydney, Miss Parker, Broots, niemand will etwas mit dir zu tun haben. Du hältst keine Regeln ein!"  
  
Schrie es in Jarods Kopf, während sein Mund noch immer seine Angst laut heraus schrie. Er wurde leiser. Nur noch ein ersticktes Röcheln war von ihm zu hören.  
  
"Gut gemacht Jarod."  
  
ER stand auf. ER ging aus dem Raum.  
  
schrie es in Jarod und die ganze Anspannung ging in ein Weinen über. Er schluchzte.  
  
Die Tür wurde aufgerissen.  
  
Panisch rutschte er noch enger an die Wand. "Nein! Bitte, Sir. Nein, das wollte ich nicht! Sir!"  
  
Mike und Frank kamen herein gestürmt. Mike hatte den Stromstab dabei. Wenn er nicht den Strom durch Jarods Körper jagte, schlug er ihm hart auf die Oberschenkel und Füße.  
  
Jarods schrie seinen körperlichen Scherz laut heraus.  
  
"Ich kann dich davon erlösen, wenn du dich an die Regeln hältst", kam wieder Lyles kalte Stimme über den Lautsprecher.  
  
Jarod versuchte sich zu erinnern, während er mit den Händen versuchte, den schmerzhaften Schlägen zu entgegen. Er biss sich auf die Hand, um den Schmerz zu unterdrücken. Der Stock sauste auf seine blutenden Fußsohlen, aber er gab keinen Mucks von sich. Tatsächlich hörten sie auf und ließen ihn zurück.  
  
Tag 4  
  
Er erwachte schreiend aus einem Alptraum und schlug sich sofort die Hand vor den Mund. Nicht schreien! Vor Angst sammelten sich wieder Tränen in seinen Augen und seine Ohren registrierten jedes Geräusch vor der Tür.   
  
Die Tür öffnete sich.   
  
Er hielt sich die Hände schützend über den Kopf und spürte den Schmerz in seiner linken Hand. Wage erinnerte er sich, dass er sich auf die Hand gebissen hatte, um nicht zu schreien.  
  
"Komm raus!"  
  
brüllte es erleichtert in ihm und sofort wollte er aufstehen. Aber die schmerzenden Oberschenkel ließen ihn wieder auf den Boden fallen. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen rappelte er sich wieder auf und konnte gerade noch einen Schmerzenschrei verhindern, als er auf seinen geschundenen Füßen zum stehen kam.  
  
Er wankte zur Tür und kam vor Lyle zum Stehen. Sein Atem ging schnell und er spürte, wie der Schwindel ihn drohte umzuwerfen.  
  
"Siehst du, wenn du schön brav bist, darfst du auch raus kommen. Los geht´s" Lyle ging schnell voran.  
  
Jarod mühte sich hinterher zuhumpeln. Schließlich knickten ihm die Beine weg und er fiel schmerzhaft auf die Knie. "Au!" flog aus seinem Mund.  
  
Lyle drehte sich um, fasste ihn aber nicht an. Der Schlag kam von hinten. Mike hatte ihm mit dem Stromstab auf die Schultern geschlagen, die ebenfalls wie Feuer brannten. Jarod biss sich auf die Zunge und Blut lief ihm das Kinn herunter, aber er gab keinen Laut von sich.  
  
"So ist es brav, mein Junge. Los, steh auf."  
  
Jarod kam mit zitternden Beinen wieder zum Stehen und folgte Lyle mit einem verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck.   
  
Sie gingen wieder in sein Appartement und Jarod durfte sich duschen. Ihn verließ die Kraft und so duschte er im Sitzen weiter. Lyle ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.  
  
Auf dem Boden lag wieder frische Kleidung.  
  
Jarod hoffte, er würde auch Schuhe kriegen. Aber er wagte nichts zu sagen.  
  
Als er fertig angezogen war sagte Lyle: "Komm." Seine Befehle kamen kurz und auf den Punkt.  
  
Sofort setzte sich Jarod in Bewegung.  
  
Als sie wieder im Flur der Wohnung waren blieb Lyle abrupt stehen. Jarod stoppte sofort.  
  
"Setzt dich da hin!" Lyle deutete auf den Boden neben der Tür zum Wohnzimmer.  
  
Jarod nahm platz, sein Rücken war dicht an der Wand, aber er wusste nicht, ob er sich anlehnen durfte.  
  
Lyle ging in die Küche und ließ Wasser in einen Eimer laufen.  
  
Jarod saß draußen und vergrub seine Hände in die Ärmel. Er schloss die Augen und lauschte nach seiner Umgebung.  
  
Lyle kam zurück und blieb vor Jarod stehen. In der linken Hand hielt er den Eimer voll Wasser. Dann ging er in die Hocke und sah Jarod direkt ins Gesicht.  
  
Jarod erschrak.  
  
"Du bist hier ganz allein", sagte Lyle.  
  
Jarod versuchte dem Blick auszuweichen und senkte den seinigen.  
  
"Schau mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede!" donnerte Lyles Stimme.  
  
Sofort riss Jarod seinen Blick hoch. Er spürte, wie die Panik in ihm hochkam. Seine Lippen zitterten leicht.  
  
"Niemand kann dir helfen, nur ich!"  
  
"Ich kann IHN von dir verhalten. Nur ich habe die Macht über ihn!"  
  
Jarod konnte nicht verhindern, dass er zusammenfuhr.  
  
Lyle stellte den Eimer neben Jarod ab. Er wusste, dass dieser einen unsäglichen Durst haben musste.  
  
Jarod erlaubte sich nicht, dem Eimer einen Blick zu schenken. Er fixierte ihn auf Lyle. Solange Lyle sprach, hatte er ihn anzusehen. Dann war er in Sicherheit!  
  
"Bleib hier sitzen, ich hab zu tun", damit ging Lyle ins Zimmer nebenan.  
  
Jarod blieb zurück. Er verschränkte die Arme und hielt seine Hände wieder in den Ärmeln versteckt. Kurz streifte sein Blick den Eimer. Das Wasser war so schrecklich verlockend. Der Durst quälte ihn fast unerträglich. Seine Kehle brannte und schmerzte. Aber die Angst war größer. Was, wenn Lyle ihn verstieß? Was wenn ER zurückkam und Lyle nicht mehr da war? Er spürte, wie sich die Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten. Jarod saß da und wartete.  
  
3 Stunden später kam Lyle kam zurück, sah auf das Häufchen Elend in seinem Flur und grinste.  
  
Das Wasser machte Jarod wahnsinnig. Aber mehr als ab uns zu einen Blick darauf zu werfen, wagte er nicht.  
  
"Du darfst einen Schluck trinken, weil du die Regeln befolgt hast."  
  
Jarod beugte sich vor und tauchte die Hand ein.  
  
"Nein! Mit dem Mund!"  
  
Erschrocken riss Jarod die Hand zurück, ging auf die Knie und versuchte aus dem Eimer zu trinken.  
  
Lyle kam an seine Seite.  
  
Sofort hob Jarod den Kopf. Seine Anspannung wuchs.  
  
"Heute Abend wirst du einen letzten Test bestehen und dann ist es vorbei. Das verspreche ich dir. Du weißt, ich habe die Macht es zu beenden!"  
  
Für einen Moment schloss Jarod die Augen und gestattete sich einen Anflug von Erleichterung. Alles würde vorbei sein!  
  
"Steh auf, wir gehen zurück!"  
  
Lyle würde ihn beschützen. Es schwindelte ihn leicht. Aber er riss sich zusammen.  
  
Lyle wartete geduldig und ließ Jarod vorgehen. "Du hältst dich an die Regeln und morgen früh ist alles vorbei", wiederholte er wieder. Lyle dachte mit Vorfreude an Parkers Gesicht.  
  
Durch die Schmerzen ging Jarod ziemlich unsicher. Oh ja! Er würde sich an die Regeln halten. Morgen war alles vorbei. Lyle würde ihn retten, egal was kam.  
  
Lyle grinste zufrieden. Es war geschafft! Er hatte Jarod da, wo er ihn schon immer haben. Sie hielten vor der Tür und die Sweaper öffnete sie.  
  
Jarod blieb abwartend stehen.  
  
"Denk daran, was ich dir gesagt habe, halte dich an die Regeln, dann kann ich dich schützen!"  
  
Jarod fühlte sich unwohl.  
  
"...und morgen früh ist alles vorbei!"  
  
Jarod nickte.  
  
"Geh!" forderte Lyle ihn auf.  
  
Vorsichtig setzte Jarod Fuß für Fuß. Er fürchtete sich vor dem Raum. Aber er ging. Die Tür schloss sich hinter ihm. Jarod atmete gepresst. Es verging eine ganze Zeit lang, in der nicht passierte. Jarod war erleichtert und lehnte sich an die Wand.  
  
Nach einigen Stunden öffnete sich die Tür wieder.  
  
Jarod fuhr zusammen, war es schon morgen?  
  
ER kam herein.   
  
Im ersten Augenblick glaubte Jarod das Herz bliebe ihm Stehen. Er wich zurück. schrie es in seinem Kopf.  
  
Die Stimme kam näher.  
  
Jarod atmete hektisch und sah sich hilfesuchend um.  
  
ER bekam Jarod zu fassen und drückte ihn auf den Boden.  
  
Zuerst versuchte Jarod verzweifelt der Stimme zu entkommen. Dann ließ er es über sich ergehen.  
  
Der Gedanke an Sir rettete ihn.   
  
ER legte seine Hände auf Jarods Kopf und spuckte all seine Gedanken auf ihn ein.  
  
Jarod biss sich die Lippen blutig und unterdrückte standhaft jedes Stöhnen. SIR würde kommen und ihn retten.  
  
Die Tür öffnete und ER ging von Jarod weg.  
  
Aber Jarod blieb am Boden liegen.  
  
"Steh auf!" forderte Lyle ihn auf. "Und komm raus!"  
  
Er durfte den Ort seiner Qual verlassen. Jarod wollte sofort aufspringen, aber seine Beine gehorchten nicht. Er schob sich auf die Knie und stemmte sich an der Wand hoch. So schnell er konnte verließ er den Raum.  
  
Es war 9 Uhr und Lyle wollte vor dem Centre endlich zeigen, was wirklich in ihm steckte. Jarod sah nur etwas... durch den Wind aus.  
  
"Gehen wir frühstücken", sagte Lyle fest und ging vor zur Wohnung.  
  
Jarod folgte Lyle ohne Widerrede. Er war ihm ja so dankbar, dass er ihn rettete. Jetzt bekam er sogar etwas zu essen!  
  
Auf dem Küchentisch standen schon Kaffee, Brot und Marmelade.  
  
Aber er schwieg. Jarod blieb vor dem Tisch stehen, um nicht dagegen zulaufen.  
  
"Setz dich hin und iss!" sagte Lyle und beobachtete Jarod genau. Konnte er sich wirklich ganz sicher sein?  
  
Jarod nahm vorsichtig auf dem Stuhl platz. Aber er rührte nichts an, weil er nicht wusste, was er essen durfte.  
  
Lyle zog die Stirn kraus. Warum tat er nicht, was er ihm befohlen hatte? "Hast du nicht verstanden? Du sollst was essen!"  
  
Jarod sah hilflos zu ihm auf. Er wollte ja essen. Er hatte sogar großen Hunger. Aber was? Und er durfte doch nicht sprechen! Zögernd hob er die Hand  
  
Lyle seufzte auf und stellte Jarod das Brot direkt vor seinen Bauch. "Benimm dich nicht wie ein Baby. Schmier dir ein Brot, oder was auch immer!"  
  
Jarod nahm das blanke Brot und biss gierig hinein. Erst dann nahm er sich etwas Butter und Marmelade. Nach dem ersten Bissen sah er wieder auf.  
  
"Iss nicht so hastig, sonst kommt alles wieder hoch und das wollen wir doch nicht, oder?" Die Stimme klang sarkastisch.  
  
"Nein Sir!"  
  
Jarods Kehle brannte von dem Essen und er sah auf, um zu sehen, ob Lyle-Sir ihm gestattete zu trinken.  
  
Spielte er ihm was vor? Lyle konnte nicht behaupten, dass ihm die Macht über Jarod nicht gefiel, aber dieses Ausmaß, hatte er nicht erwartet. "Was ist? Willst du keinen Kaffee?"  
  
"Doch Sir!"  
  
"Dann trink ihn, verdammt!" Langsam wurde Lyle ärgerlich.  
  
, dachte Lyle wütend.  
  
Jarod goss sich die Tasse voll und trank gierig. Er durfte den Kaffee trinken. Er durfte den ganzen Kaffee trinken! Er war ja so etwas von dankbar!!!  
  
"Beeil dich, ich werde erwartet!"  
  
Sofort ließ Jarod alles stehen.  
  
Ab hier ändert sich der Schreibstil. Lyle und Jarod werden in der ICH-Form weitergeführt. Lyle ist kursiv. Jarod blau.  
  
"Bist du etwa schon fertig?" Was machte er denn da?  
  
"Nein, Sir!" Ich verstand nicht! Lyle hatte doch keine Zeit.  
  
Ich seufzte ein zweites Mal und hoffte, dass sich dieses Getue etwas legen würde, wenn ich nicht mehr ständig um ihn herum war. "Komm, zieh dir was anders an!"  
  
Ich stand auf. Aber ich wusste nicht wohin. Ich wollte nicht, dass sich Lyle-Sir über mich ärgern musste. Ärger bedeutete Schmerzen.  
  
Ins Wohnzimmer lag ein neues Bündel Centre Kleidung. Diesmal die komplette Ausstattung. Die Zeit der Demütigungen musste ja langsam ein Ende finden. Schade. "Na, was ist. Ins Wohnzimmer, geh schon!" Langsam machte er mich echt sauer und ich wünschte mir, er würde mir einen Anlass geben ihm eine runter zu hauen.  
  
Wortlos ging ich ins Wohnzimmer. Auf einem Sessel lag die Kleidung des Centres. Ich begann mich auszuziehen. Lyle-Sir würde hier bleiben und darauf acht geben, das ER nicht zurückkam. Ich konnte mich beruhigt umziehen. Niemand würde mir etwas tun. Niemand!  
  
Erste Zweifel nagten in mir. Ich wollte denen da oben einen gefügigen Jarod präsentieren, nicht eine hilflose Marionette.  
  
Solange ich die Regeln einhielt und Lyle-Sir mich beschützen konnte.  
  
Ich ließ ihn im Wohnzimmer zurück, um mein Handy zu holen. Abhauen würde er ja jetzt nicht mehr. Ich grinste, wenigstens etwas Gutes.  
  
Ich zog mir die Hosen an, das Oberteil über, die Schuhe. Ich erstarrte für einen Augenblick. Warum ging er weg? Panik kam in mir auf. Ich versuchte sie zu unterdrücken.  
  
Ich schaute ins Wohnzimmer. "Fertig?"  
  
Hastig richtete ich mich auf: "Ja Sir!" Und atmete erleichtert auf. Er hatte mich nicht vergessen"  
  
"Jetzt hör mal zu, Jarod." Ich ging zu ihm. "So will ich das oben nicht!"  
  
Ich starrte ihn erschrocken an. Von was sprach er? Ich verstand ihn nicht. Was wollte er wo nicht wie?  
  
"Schalt deinen Kopf ein, wenn man dir was sagt!"  
  
Was? Völlig verwirrt senkte ich den Blick. Ich machte etwas falsch und wusste nicht was.  
  
"Wir werden jetzt Sydney und Miss Parker besuchen und dann schauen wir mal, was so alles an Simulationen liegen geblieben ist. Wird Zeit, dass du für deine Unterkunft hier arbeitest." Ich ging vor zur Tür.  
  
Abwartend blieb ich stehen.  
  
Ich blieb stehen und erwartete ihn neben mir. Nichts. Ich drehte mich um. Zischend ließ ich Luft entweichen. Was dachte ich denn? Er hielt sich nur an die Regeln. "Komm!"  
  
Sofort ging ich zu Lyle. Ich verstand nicht, warum er wütend war. Was machte ich denn verkehrt? Warum sagte er mir das nicht?  
  
Den Fahrstuhl öffnete ich mit meiner Codekarte und trat ein. Als er wieder nicht folgte, riss mir fast der Geduldsfaden. "Ab sofort, wenn ich laufe, kommst du mit, klar?"  
  
"Ja Sir!" Ich blieb dicht hinter ihm. Wie sollte er mich auch schützen können, wenn ich nicht bei ihm blieb? Da hatte er Recht! Ich war ihm ja so dankbar!  
  
Mit gemischten Gefühlen fuhr ich nach oben. War er wirklich schon so weit?  
  
..... Fortsetzung folgt 


	2. L&S Part 2 Verloren im Ich Teil 2

Rechtliche Hinweise: Die bekannten Charaktere der Fernsehserie "The Pretender" gehören MTM, NBC, TNT und 20th Century Fox. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt.  
  
Fandom: Pretender  
  
Titel: Licht und Schatten (2 von ?)  
  
Autoren: Engelchen und Jarod Parker (June/July 2003)  
  
Rating: NC-17 Categories: F (A), POV, R, RST, S, MS Spoiler: spielt vor dem Serienende der 4. Staffel  
  
Short-Cut: Lyle und Jarod erleben Licht und Schatten Pairing: Jarod, Lyle, Miss Parker, Sydney und andere . Email: fanfiction@freenet.de und Jarod.Office@gmx.de  
Bemerkung: Jarod (blau) und Lyle (kursiv, schwarz) sind in  
Ich-Form geschrieben. Alles andere ist grün.  
  
Licht und Schatten - Part 2  
  
Verloren im Ich - Teil 2  
  
Centre, Arbeitsraum  
  
Mit schnellen Schritten lief ich auf das gemeinsame Arbeitszimmer von Parker, Sydney und Broots zu, wo sie immer noch verzweifelt versuchten eine Spur von Jarod zu finden.  
  
Ich hatte Mühe Lyle-Sir zu folgen. Aber ich schaffte es.  
  
War das wirklich der Triumphzug, den ich erhofft hatte? Ich schluckte alle Zweifel herunter und stieß heftig die Tür auf.  
  
Ich kam gerade noch durch die Tür und versteckte mich hinter Lyle. Hier waren fremde Leute! Ich erschrak zutiefst. Was hatte ich verbrochen? Warum bestrafte mich Lyle-Sir?  
  
Sofort schnellten die Köpfe von Miss Parker und Sydney zur Tür.  
  
"Ich wollte nur sagen, dass die Suche beendet ist!" Ich legte ein überhebliches Grinsen auf und versuchte das brodelnde Gefühl in meinem Inneren zu verdrängen.  
  
Ich konnte Überraschung spüren und Wut. Sicherheitshalber blieb ich hinter Lyle-Sir stehen.  
  
Ich drückte Jarod vor mich, denn schließlich wollte ich ihn präsentieren, nicht verstecken.  
  
"Jarod?" Sydney sah seinen Schützling fassungslos an. Er erkannte ihn fast nicht wieder.  
  
Ich hielt automatisch die Luft an. Völlig verspannt ließ ich mich nach vorne schieben. Die beiden Fremden kamen mir bekannt vor! Sie sahen mich seltsam an. Ich sah zu Lyle-Sir. Sollte ich antworten?  
  
Miss Parker stand von ihrem Platz auf und kam auf die beiden zu.  
  
Am liebsten wäre ich zurückgewichen. Aber Lyle-Sir stand hinter mir.  
  
Sie baute sich vor Jarod auf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
  
Wenn er da war, würde er mich beschützen. Ich senkte den Blick.  
  
"Was um Teufel....?" donnerte sie und funkelte Lyle böse an.  
  
Ich zuckte erschrocken zusammen.  
  
Auch Sydney kam jetzt näher. Er war fassungslos. Jarod im Centre! Aber war das überhaupt noch Jarod? Forschend glitt er über sein Gesicht. War das eine Simulation?  
  
Ich tat doch nichts. Warum schrie sie? Was wollte der andere? Ich wollte weg. Aber Lyle-Sirs Anwesenheit bannte mich auf der Stelle. Die Regeln! Die Regeln einhalten!  
  
Miss Parker erkannte sofort, dass etwas grauenhaftes geschehen sein musste. Es war kein Leben mehr in Jarods Augen. Das Funkeln, dass sie so liebte, war verschwunden. Sie umkreise Lyle und kam neben ihm zum stehen.  
  
Das verschlägt dir wohl sie Sprache, Miststück! Ich hatte es nicht anders erwartet und grinste innerlich. Hast du deine kleine Ratte vermisst? dachte ich spöttisch. Bitteschön, hier ist dein Lieblingsjagdobjekt.  
  
Ihre Hand schnellte nach vorne und packte Lyle am Hemd.  
  
Ich wünschte mir, Lyle-Sir würde wieder gehen. Aber nach mir ging es nicht.  
  
"Sie verdammter Psychopath! Was haben sie mit ihm gemacht?"  
  
Oh, sie wusste gar nicht, wie gut mir das gefiel. Ihre wütenden Augen, hinter denen sich doch nur die Angst und die Verzweiflung versteckten.  
  
Ich sah zu Lyle-Sir. Brauchte er meine Hilfe? Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie ihn verletzte. Aber noch fühlte er sich nicht bedroht.  
  
"Es ist nichts. Er ist nur froh, endlich wieder daheim zu sein. Nicht wahr, Jarod?"  
  
"Ja Sir!" Ich nickte zustimmend  
  
"Ich hör wohl nicht richtig!" Miss Parker stieß ihn etwas zurück.  
  
Ich musste einen Schritt zurück gehen, um nicht umzufallen, behielt aber mein Grinsen im Gesicht.  
  
Sofort folgte ich ihm.  
  
Miss Parker registrierte die kleine Bewegung und ließ Lyle los, um sich wieder Jarod zu widmen. Sydney war stiller Beobachter. Wie immer wollte er sich zunächst ein Bild von der Lage machen.  
  
Ich verstand die Situation nicht. Widersprüchliche Gefühle stürzten auf mich ein. Diese Frau war überhaupt keine Fremde... ich kannte sie...  
  
"Haben die ihnen das Hirn rausgenommen?" Sie wollte einfach nicht glauben was sie da gesehen und gehört hatte. Jarod würde nie freiwillig im Centre bleiben wollen, oder Lyle freiwillig Sir nennen! Niemals!  
  
Redete sie mit mir?  
  
Ich fand, das ich mir genug von meiner netten Schwester angehört hatte.  
  
Fragend sah ich zu Lyle-Sir  
  
"Wir werden jetzt einige Simulationen durchführen." Mir war klar, dass ich dabei keine Erfahrung besaß und Sydney dazu brauchen würde. "Sydney, soweit ich weiß ist das auch einer ihrer Jobs. Wir treffen uns in zwanzig Minuten im SimLab2."  
  
Sydney sah ihn forschend an und nickte zögernd. Immer noch stand die Frage im Raum, ob Jarod nur simulierte. Er würde es herausfinden.  
  
"Los, gehen wir!" Ich wollte gehen, aber Parker stellte sich uns in den Weg.  
  
Fast wäre ich aufgelaufen. Im letzten Moment konnte ich stoppen.  
  
"Weiß der Tower, was sie da für nette Spielchen getrieben haben?"  
  
Ich drückte sie zur Seite. Natürlich wusste niemand davon, außer Alex. "Wir haben zu tun!"  
  
Ich war froh, als wir den Raum verließen. Das Zusammentreffen mit den beiden irritierte und verwirrte mich.  
  
Jarod nervte mich! Ich hätte es niemals laut zugegeben, aber ich vermisste seine unverschämten Widerworte. Wo war der Reiz geblieben, ihn zu demütigen. Es gab keine Demütigungen mehr, weil sein Zustand im Moment eine einzige Demutshaltung darstellte.  
  
Ich folgte Lyle-Sir so unauffällig wie möglich. Die Regeln! Ich würde mich an die Regeln halten und Lyle-Sir rettete mich vor allem.  
  
Ich setzte meine ganze Hoffnung auf die Simulationen. Wenn er die problemlos durchführen konnte, würde ich auch mit dem Rest leben können. "Ich will, dass du eine Simulation für mich machst", bereitete ich ihn darauf vor.  
  
Ja, Sir! Daran gab es keinen Zweifel!  
  
Centre, SimLab2  
  
Wir gingen in das Simulationslabor und ein Mitarbeiter brachte die Unterlagen. Es ging um ein Tunnelunglück. Unser Auftraggeber wollte wissen, was die Ursache dafür gewesen war. Es waren viele Menschen gestorben und die Firma stand unter Zeitdruck. Mein Handy klingelte.  
  
Ich blieb starr neben Lyle stehen, obwohl ich spürte, wie mich meine körperlichen Kräfte langsam verließen.  
  
"Ja", knurrte ich ungehalten. Daddy Parker. Ich sollte sofort kommen. Es war ihm wohl schon zu Ohren gekommen, dass sich Jarod in meiner Gefangenschaft befand. Zu Jarod sagte ich: "Du liest dir das jetzt durch und wenn Sydney kommt, wirst du die Simulation mit ihm durchführen, klar?"  
  
"Ja Sir!"  
  
"Ich komme später und schau nach, ob alles so läuft, wie ich es wünsche." Damit ging ich zur Tür.  
  
Zögernd griff ich nach den Unterlagen. Ich hatte keine Erlaubnis bekommen, mich hinzusetzen.  
  
Ich sah zurück und er stand immer noch im Raum. Ich spürte meine Wut wieder aufflammen. Schnell ging ich zu ihm zurück und zischte ihm ins Ohr: "Neue Regel! Du wirst alles dafür tun, um das bestmögliche Ergebnis der Simulation zu finden. Und wenn es besser ist zu sitzen, dann setzt du dich und wenn du rennen musst, dann rennst du, ohne dass dir das jemand sagt." Ich musste meine Stimme zügeln um ihn nicht anzuschreien.  
  
Ich fuhr erschrocken zusammen, warum war Lyle-Sir wütend auf mich? Ich hielt mich doch an die Regeln! Was machte ich falsch? "Ja, Sir!" Schnell setzte ich mich hin.  
  
Pffff.... ich ging zurück zur Tür und hoffte, dass er jetzt endlich das tat, was er am besten konnte.  
  
Ich las die Informationen ohne sie wirklich aufzunehmen. Konzentrier dich! Lyle-Sir erwartet Ergebnisse! Ich las sie wieder. Die Regeln einhalten!  
  
Vor der Tür stieß ich fast mit Sydney zusammen. Sein Gesicht war sorgenumwölkt. Klar, immerhin hatte ich seinen "Sohnemann" wieder ins Centre gebracht. Schien ihm nicht zu gefallen.  
  
"Mr. Lyle, ich weiß nicht was sie mit ihm gemacht haben, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er in dieser Verfassung eine Simulation durchführen kann."  
  
Ich sah ihn böse an. "Das lassen sie mal meine Sorge sein! Er wird genau das tun, was von ihm verlangt wird!" Damit zog ich ab.  
  
Mit gemischten Gefühlen betrat Sydney den Raum. Er nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich Jarod gegenüber.  
  
Ich sah nicht auf und konzentrierte mich auf den Bericht in meinen Händen. Es war besser den Blick gesenkt zuhalten!  
  
"Jarod?" sagte er sanft zu seinem Schützling. "Wie geht es dir?"  
  
"Ja Sir? Gut Sir!"  
  
Sydney hob die Augenbrauen. Seine Sorge wurde bestätigt.  
  
Was hatte das mit der Simulation zu tun?  
  
Das war keine Simulation. Er hatte es schon befürchtet, aber nicht glauben wollen. Lyle hatte das irgendwie geschafft, was er schon so lange erfolglos versucht hatte - er hatte ihn gebrochen!  
  
Das Gespräch schien beendet. Ich widmete meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Informationen zu.  
  
Sydney spürte einen tiefen Schmerz in seiner Brust. Das hätte nie passieren dürfen! "Jarod", versuchte er wieder zu ihm durchzudringen.  
  
"Ja Sir?" Warum unterbrach er mich ständig?  
  
"Was hat Lyle mit dir gemacht?"  
  
Dunkle Erinnerungen kamen auf, die ich sofort unterdrückte. NEIN! IHN wollte ich nicht wieder! Aber... war da nicht auch Lyle gewesen, der...nein! Lyle-Sir befreite mich vor IHM. "Nichts Sir!"  
  
"Nichts? Hat er... hat er dir weh getan?" Sydney erinnerte sich mit Grausen an die Aufnahmen, die Lyle ihm vor einigen Monaten zeigte, als Jarod zum ersten Mal gefangen worden war.  
  
Im tiefsten Inneren gab es ein Sträuben gegen eine Erinnerung. Erinnern war nicht gut! "Bitte ...Sir!" Ich spürte, wie mir das Wasser in die Augen stieg. Er sollte doch die Simulation mit mir machen und mich nicht quälen.  
  
"Weiß du, wer du bist?"  
  
"Ja Sir!"  
  
"Wer bist du?"  
  
"Jarod, Sir!"  
  
"Weißt du, wer ich bin?"  
  
"J...ja, Sir!" Wir mussten die Simulation machen!!!!!!  
  
Sydney registrierte, dass Jarod auf seine Fragen ansprang. "Sag meinen Namen." Er wollte Erinnerungen wecken, an die Zeit, vorher - was auch immer dazwischen gewesen war.  
  
"Sydney, Sir!"  
  
"Du hast mich nie Sir genannt. Warum machst du das jetzt?"  
  
"Regel Nr. 1, Sir!"  
  
Sydney fuhr etwas in seinem Stuhl zurück. In seinem Kopf entstanden verschiedenen Szenarien. "Wie... wie lauten denn die Regeln?"  
  
Wir mussten mit der Simulation anfangen!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen.  
  
"Regel Nr. 1 lautet...!"  
  
Schon über den Bildschirm meines Vaters hatte ich gesehen, dass Sydney versuchte Jarod auszuquetschen und war schnell nach unten geeilt. Wütend kam ich ins Zimmer. "Halt den Mund!" donnerte ich.  
  
Ich verstummte und duckte mich. Bitte nicht schlagen! Ich befolgte nur die Anweisungen, die man mir gab.  
  
"Wie weit ist die Simulation?"  
  
Ich wusste nicht, ob er mich meinte! "Noch nicht angefangen, Sir!" Ich zitterte vor Furcht, Regel Nr. 2 übertreten zu haben mit meiner Antwort. Ich wollte nicht zurück in die Kammer zu IHM.  
  
Ich wusste, dass Sydney dafür verantwortlich war. "Es wäre nett, Sydney, wenn sie jetzt mal mit ihren eigentlichen Aufgaben beginnen würden!" Ich sah den Hass in Sydneys Augen und grinste. Armer, alter Mann!  
  
"Bist du bereit für die Simulation?" fragte Sydney, obwohl er große Zweifel hegte, dass dies funktionieren würde.  
  
"Ja Sir!" Abwartend blieb ich stehen. Lyle-Sir schien die Angelegenheit geregelt zu haben. Das beruhigte mich etwas.  
  
"Hast du gelesen, um was es geht?"  
  
"Ja Sir!"  
  
"Dann... dann fang an!" Sydney sah ihn forschend an. Jarod wusste doch, was zu tu war.  
  
Ich versetzte mich in den Tunnel, in dem das Unglück geschehen würde. Die Explosion würde sich schnell ausbreiten und es galt den Notausgang rechtzeitig zu erreichen. Ich hörte die Explosion und dann sah ich sie auch schon. Ein riesiger Feuerball kam auf mich zu. Wagen wurden hochgeschleudert und explodierten. Der Schock lähmte mich und ich kam nicht von der Stelle. Die grauenhafte Hitze...... fraß sich durch meine Kleidung. Ich spürte, wie sie schmolz und sich mit meiner Haut vereinigte.  
  
Ich beobachtete zufrieden das Schauspiel. Also, erreichte ich am Ende doch das, was der Tower schon immer wollte. Einen simulierenden Jarod, der nicht mehr diskutierte, sondern ohne Fragen arbeitete. Egal um was es ging!  
  
Der schwarze Rauch brachte beißende Luft, ohne Sauerstoff. Ich kam nicht weg. Ich durfte mich nicht bewegen. Laut schrie ich meine Pein hinaus.  
  
"Jarod! Zuflucht" Sydney sah, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht richtig zu laufen schien.  
  
Aber das Feuer fraß sich weiter. Ich schrie und schrie, bis ich zusammenbrach. Meine Kleidung brannte.  
  
"Jarod! Komm zurück. Du bist Jarod, du bist im Centre!"  
  
Die Luft war nicht zu atmen. Aber ich wollte atmen. Ich rang nach Sauerstoff.  
  
"Lass los. Zuflucht!" Sydneys Stimme wurde immer verzweifelter. Er schüttelte den Mann.  
  
Ich erstickte! Nein! Ich verbrannte! Lyle- Sir!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wo war er ???? Er musste mich retten!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hilfe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ich verstand nicht, was da vor sich ging.  
  
"Machen sie das!" schrie Sydney Lyle an. "Rufen sie ihn zurück!"  
  
Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und beugte mich zu ihm. "Wach sofort auf!" schrie ich.  
  
Lyle-Sir! Er war da! Er rettete mich! Ich riss die Augen auf!  
  
"Mach keine Zicken, komm auf die Beine!"  
  
Lyle-Sir hatte mich aus dem Tunnel geholt. Ich taumelte verwirrt in die Höhe und atmete keuchend.  
  
"Verdammt Lyle, was haben sie getan!" schrie Sydney Lyle wie von Sinnen an.  
  
Hier gab es Sauerstoff! Ich schluckte. Was war passiert? Hier gab es kein Feuer mehr! Ich starrte auf meine Arme. Wo waren die Verbrennungen? Meine Kleidung war in Ordnung. Noch immer klang mein Atem rasselnd.  
  
"Was ist passiert?" fragte Sydney Jarod.  
  
Ich war verwirrt. Langsam beruhigte sich mein rasendes Herz.  
  
"Jarod? Was ist passiert?" wiederholte er die Frage,  
  
"Das... das Feuer.. k.. kam so schnell!" Ich konnte mich deutlich an das Feuer erinnern.  
  
"Und, warum?" fragte ich ungeduldig. "Wir wollen wissen, wo es herkam!" Was interessierte mich, die Schnelligkeit des Feuers? Der Kunde wollte den Auslöser wissen.  
  
Aber ich durfte nicht weg! Ich musste doch die Simulation durchführen! "V..von...von der Un..fallstelle, Sir!"  
  
Ich verzog das Gesicht und spürte, wie meine Stirn heiß pochte. "Warum!" fauchte ich erneut.  
  
"D..d...der Sog, Sir!"  
  
Sydney stieß Lyle beiseite und stellte sich Jarod gegenüber. "Jarod", begann er sanft. "Hast du vergessen? Du bist der Beobachter. Dir kann nichts passieren!"  
  
"Es...es...es...g.. gibt...k. k.. k. ein. kein Ent.. Entkommen!" Ich schluchzte auf. Das Feuer im Fleisch war schlimmer als ER. Der Sog des Tunnels, der den Rückstoßeffekt auslöste, löschte alles Leben aus. Niemand konnte entkommen - auch ich nicht. Aber ich lebte!  
  
Mein Zorn wuchs.  
  
"Was immer sie mit ihm gemacht haben, seine Fähigkeiten haben sie ihm dabei auch genommen." Sydney sah Lyle an. Es lag Trauer und Schmerz in seinem Gesicht.  
  
"Ach was", winkte ich unwirsch ab. "Der braucht nur ein bisschen Schlaf und was anständiges zum Essen.  
  
Ich verstand nicht, worum es ging. Ich spürte noch den Nachhall des verbrennenden Kunststoffs, der die Lungen verätzte und hustete. Ich krümmte mich etwas, um mir Erleichterung zu verschaffen.  
  
"Mr. Lyle, ich fürchte, damit ist es nicht getan!" Sydney sah die Panik in Jarods Augen. Er kannte diesen Ausdruck leider nur zu gut. Als Kind hatte er ihn immer gehabt, als er sich noch nicht schützen konnte. Es dauerte fast zwei Jahre, bis er es einigermaßen beherrschte, sich etwas zu distanzieren. Und noch mal Jahre, bis die Panik aus seinen Augen fast ganz verschwunden war. Diese Jahre der Kindheit waren es, die ihn heute immer noch verfolgten. Die Zeit, in der es noch keinen Schutz gab und er jede einzelne Simulation am eigenen Leib nachempfinden musste.  
  
"Warten sie's ab!" Ich wollte nicht darauf eingehen. "Jarod, Zeit für eine Pause!"  
  
Eine Pause! Schlafen! Vergessen!  
  
Ich ging nach draußen und gab den Sweapern Instruktionen.  
  
Ich ging hinter Lyle-Sir her.  
  
"Du gehst mit ihnen in dein Zimmer und schläfst. Wenn du wach wirst bekommst du was anständiges zum Essen und dann versuchen wir es noch einmal."  
  
Ich nickte  
  
Die Sweaper nahmen ihn in die Mitte.  
  
Lyle-Sir wusste genau, was ich brauchte. Schlaf !  
  
"Keine Sorge. Der haut nicht mehr ab." Das konnte ich zumindest mit Gewissheit sagen.  
  
Sie brachten Jarod in sein altes Zimmer und ließen ihn zurück.  
  
Viel Schlaf. Ich legte mich sofort auf das Bett. Es war herrlich in einem Bett zu schlafen. Ohne IHN. Lyle-Sir würde mich schützen.  
  
Jarods Schlaf war sehr unruhig. Er weinte und schrie auch. Schließlich fiel er in einen totenähnlichen Schlafzustand.  
  
Lyle bekam von all dem nichts mit. Er grübelte in seinem Büro darüber, was wohl schief gelaufen war.  
  
Verdammt! Alex hat es doch simuliert, dass Jarod gefügig wird, wenn ich das mit ihm mache. Was ist schief gelaufen? Na, ja vielleicht kommt er wieder etwas zu sich, wenn er ausgeschlafen ist.  
  
Centre, Jarods Zimmer  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, kam Mike, um nach Jarod zu sehen, der noch immer schlief. Mike kam an sein Bett und schüttelte ihn unsanft. "Aufstehen, Wunderknabe!" Als er sich nicht sofort rührte, wurde er grober: "Wird's bald? Oder muss ich Mr. Lyle holen?"  
  
Ich blinzelte, noch gefangen vom Schlaf und richtet mich auf. "Nein Sir!"  
  
Ein Cleaner kam und brachte ein Tablett mit einem reichlichen Frühstück. Eier, Schinken, Toast, Tee, Saft.  
  
Ich blieb auf dem Bett sitzen und sah Mike fragend an.  
  
"In einer Stunde komme ich wieder. Bis dahin hast du geduscht, dich angezogen und gefrühstückt. Ist das klar?" Lyle hatte ihm schon gesagt, dass man Jarod alles sagen musste.  
  
"Ja Sir!" Ich stand auf, um ins Bad zu gehen.  
  
Mike verließ das Zimmer wieder.  
  
Mir war noch immer so schrecklich kalt und ich würde heiß duschen. Vielleicht half mir das etwas. Ich wusste nicht, wie spät es war, weil man mir keine Uhr zur Verfügung stellte. Also würde ich mich beeilen.  
  
Das warme Wasser tat so gut und am liebsten, wäre ich unter der Dusche geblieben. Aber ich wusste nicht wie spät es war. Nass wie ich war zog ich mir die neue Kleidung an. Es fühlte sich ziemlich unbequem an, weil alles klebte. Aber es würde schon trocknen.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich und Miss Parker schlich hinein. Der Auftritt gestern ließ ihr keine Ruhe. Und Sydney hatte ihr erzählt, was im SimLab vorgefallen war. "Jarod?"  
  
Erschrocken fuhr ich zurück. Mir war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass jemand mein Zimmer betrat. "Ja, Mam?" War es schon so spät? Ich hatte noch keinen Bissen gegessen!  
  
Sie sah auf das Frühstück. "Ich... würde dir gerne etwas Gesellschaft leisten beim Frühstücken. Ist das okay?"  
  
"Ja.. Mam!" Unschlüssig blieb ich stehen.  
  
Sie setzte sich. "Willst du dich nicht setzen?"  
  
Auf dem Tablett war nur für eine Person gedeckt. "Doch Mam!" Ich setzte mich schnell.  
  
Als sie seinen Blick sah, musste sie grinsen. "Ich habe schon gefrühstückt. Keine Sorge, ich esse dir nichts weg." Wie lange war er bei Lyle gewesen?  
  
Durfte ich einfach zu Essen anfangen? Jetzt? Ich sah sie fragend an.  
  
"Willst du nicht anfangen?" Zumindest sah er sehr hungrig aus. Seinen Zustand hätte man mit ausgemergelt bezeichnen können.  
  
"Doch Mam"  
  
"Na dann tu es doch. Oder wartest du auf einen von Lyles lächerlichen Befehlen?"  
  
Lyles-Sir Befehle waren nicht lächerlich! Sie unterstützten die Regeln. "Danke Mam, nein Mam!"  
  
Miss Parker schaute auf die Uhr. "Wir haben noch 45 Minuten, bis einer von Lyles Lakaien dich abholt.  
  
Zuerst trank ich von dem Tee. Ich hatte solchen Durst. Mein Verlangen nach Essbaren schränkte sich drastisch ein. 45 Minuten! Mich fröstelte etwas. Die nasse Kleidung war so unbequem und kühlte mich wieder aus.  
  
Miss Parker beobachtete ihn forschend. Wer war das da vor ihr? Wo war Jarods Witz? Seine Schlagfertigkeit? Seine... nervende Art. Bekam er etwa nasse Kleider zum Anziehen? "Warum sind deiner Kleider so nass?"  
  
Nach dem Tee trank ich den Saft. "Weil ich sie nach dem Duschen angezogen habe, Mam!"  
  
Miss Parker verdrehte die Augen. "Schon mal was von Abtrocknen gehört, du Genie?"  
  
Ich aß etwas von den Baccon and Eggs, aber nichts vom Brot "Ja Mam", nuschelte ich mit vollem Mund. Natürlich hatte ich davon gehört. Aber Mikes Befehl lautete ausdrücklich Duschen und Anziehen.  
  
"Und... warum tust du es dann nicht und hör mit diesem verdammten MAM auf. Das habe ich noch nie leiden können."  
  
"Ich hatte diesbezüglich keinen Auftrag, Sir!" Wie sollte ich sie sonst nennen? Ich war verwirrt.  
  
, dachte Miss Parker. "Du weißt aber schon noch wer ich bin, oder? Miss Parker, sagt dir das was?" Kein Auftrag zum Abtrocknen bekommen. Wie weit hatte Lyle eigentlich sein Gehirn verbruzzelt?  
  
"Ja, Sir! Miss Parker!" Miss Parker war erschrocken, aber ich wusste nicht warum.  
  
Die Frau dachte mit Schrecken an die Bilder von Timmy, als er zu Angelo wurde. Hatte Lyle etwas ähnliches gemacht? "Jarod", sie fasste nach seiner Hand und sah ihn sanft an.  
  
Ihre Hand auf meiner. Was war los? Warum wollte sie mich bestrafen? Ich fing an zu zittern. Hoffentlich kam ER nicht.  
  
"Was ist nur los mit dir?" Sie merkte, dass er plötzlich panisch wurde und zog ihre Hand erschrocken zurück. Dann sprang sie wütend von ihrem Platz auf. Dieser verdammte Mistkerl!  
  
Ich duckte mich, weil sie mich erschreckte. Vielleicht würde sie mich schlagen! Miss Parker! Ich überlegte. Sie hatte schon auf mich geschossen!  
  
Sie bemerkte Jarods Angst, riss sich zusammen und unterdrückte ihre Wut. "Ich...ja... hab keine Angst." Sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte, wie sie reagieren sollte. So einen Jarod kannte sie nicht. Und sie wollte den alten zurück haben. Auf der Stelle!  
  
Ich spürte, dass sie wütend war, auch wenn sie es verbarg. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Deswegen stocherte ich wieder ein wenig in dem Essen herum. Schade, dass nichts mehr zu Trinken da war.  
  
"Ich werde dir helfen, das verspreche ich dir." sagte Miss Parker, obwohl sie selbst nicht wusste, wie sie das bewerkstelligen sollte.  
  
Ich sah hoffnungsvoll auf! Sie würde mir etwas zu Trinken holen?  
  
"Und Lyle, diesem Aas, werde ich jetzt in seinen Hintern treten!"  
  
Meine Hoffnung schwand. Nein, das würde sie wohl nicht.  
  
"Und wenn ich mit ihm fertig bin, wird er sich wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein!"  
  
Ich verstand nicht, was sie da von sich gab. Lyle-Sir hatte mich doch gerettet. Warum wollte sie ihn dafür bestrafen?  
  
Sie ging noch mal zu ihm hin. "Jarod, egal was Lyle dir in den Kopf gepflanzt hat, es waren sicher Lügen und tief in dir weißt du das auch!"  
  
Nein!  
  
"Ich weiß, irgendwo da drin ist der alte Jarod."  
  
Wieder sammelte sich Wasser in meinen Augen. Ich durfte nicht daran denken! Nicht erinnern! Erinnerungen brachten nur Schmerz!  
  
"Und er wartet darauf, dass wir ihn wieder raus lassen."  
  
Das würde IHN zurückbringen!  
  
Sie sah, seine aufkommenden Tränen und legte ihm ihre Hand auf seine Schultern. "Alles wird gut!"  
  
Ich schluchzte still auf. Kein Ton! Nicht die Regel 1 überschreiten!  
  
Miss Parker sah auf ihre Uhr. "Ich muss leider weg, aber hab keine Angst, alles wird gut", wiederholte sie noch einmal und strich ihm sanft über den Kopf.  
  
Ich ließ es über mich ergehen.  
  
Dann ging sie hinaus. In ihr staute sich eine große Menge Wut an, die sie über Lyle ausschütten wollte. Ihr Ärger wuchs, als sie ihn nirgendwo finden konnte.  
  
Kurz darauf kam Mike, um Jarod abzuholen. "Los, es geht an die Arbeit!" Er stöhnte auf. "Steh auf, komm mit!" Verbesserte er sich schnell.  
  
Ich stand auf und wartete, dass Mike voranging.  
  
"Hirnloser Idiot", murmelte der in sich hinein.  
  
Ich verstand nicht was er sagte, er sprach zu leise.  
  
"Na was ist, soll ich dir jetzt auch noch sagen, wie man läuft?"  
  
Ich verfiel in Laufschritt: "Nein Sir!"  
  
"Hey, nicht so schnell. Hab keine Lust auf einen Dauerlauf! Mann, Mann, Mann!"  
  
Ich bremste wieder ab.  
  
Mike schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Irgendwie hatte es in SL26 mehr Spaß gemacht mit dem Wunderknaben. Sie erreichten das Simulationslabor. Der Sweaper verspürte keine Lust auf lange Erklärungen und gab Jarod einfach einen leichten Stoß hinein.  
  
Centre, SimLab2  
  
Ich stolperte ins Simlab und blieb stehen. Es war niemand hier!  
  
"Sydney kommt gleich." Damit schloss sich die Tür wieder.  
  
Was...was sollte ich jetzt machen? Also blieb ich stehen und wartete.  
  
Wenige Minuten später kam auch Sydney. Er wusste, heute musste er sich zurück halten, denn auch andere Leute wollten diese Simulation zu beobachten. Lyle war sehr nervös gewesen, als er mit ihm sprach und dazu besaß er auch allen Grund! Wer das teuerste Investment des Centres zerstörte hatte auch keine eigene Zukunft mehr hier.  
  
Ich spürte eine gewisse Anspannung in der Luft  
  
"Jarod, wir wollen heute noch mal versuchen, die Simulation durchzuführen."  
  
Ich nickte.  
  
"Diesmal wirst du dich schützen." Bei der letzten Sichtung der Simulation stellte Sydney fest, dass Lyle nicht von Schutz sprach.  
  
Ich nickte.  
  
"Okay, wollen wir anfangen?"  
  
"Ja Sir!" Ich wartete.  
  
Sydney seufzte, als er sah, dass Jarod nicht anfing sagte er: "Bitte fang mit der Simulation an und schütze dich dabei." Lyle saß oben bei den anderen und konnte jederzeit herunter kommen, wenn es nötig werden würde.  
  
Ich nickte und tauchte ab in die Simulation...  
  
..................Der Zusammenprall der Kfz erfolgte durch Ermüdung eines Fahrers. Es gab keine notwendigen Sicherungsmaßnahmen, die verhinderten, dass der Sog, der durch die Explosion entstand.......................man konnte den Notausgang nicht erreichen, weil das Feuer zu schnell war. Der Zusammenprall der Kfz erfolgte durch Ermüdung eines Fahrers. Es gab keine notwendigen Sicherungsmaßnahmen, die verhinderten, dass der Sog, der durch die Explosion entstand.............................man konnte den Notausgang nicht erreichen, weil das Feuer zu schnell war........ Der Zusammenprall der Kfz erfolgte durch ...  
  
Sydney ging zu ihm hin und packte ihn bei den Schultern. "Jarod!"  
  
Ich fuhr zusammen, als mich plötzlich jemand berührte. "Sir?"  
  
"Was hast du gemacht?"  
  
"Ich habe simuliert, Sir!" Das sollte ich doch tun! War es jetzt verkehrt?  
  
"Hast du ein Ergebnis?"  
  
"Ja Sir!"  
  
"Dann teil es uns mit."  
  
"Für diese architektonische Auslegung des Tunnels, ist er zu schlecht ausgeleuchtet. Die Notausgänge sind zu wenig und nicht ausreichend gekennzeichnet! Außerdem sind es zu wenig Notausgänge. Keine Löschvorrichtungen vorhanden!"  
  
Sydney nickte. Aber warum beendete Jarod die Simulation nicht einfach?  
  
Ich schwieg.  
  
"Warum bist du nicht zurück gekommen, als die Simulation beendet war?"  
  
"Ich hatte nur den Auftrag zu Simulation, S...Sir." Nur nicht die Regel Nummer 5 überschreiten. Sonst würde ER wieder kommen.  
  
"Das habe ich damit gemeint!" sagte Sydney laut und sichtbar böse in eine der Kameras. "Wir haben keine Kontrolle mehr darüber, was er machen wird, weil er nicht mehr alleine denken und handeln kann."  
  
Wie konnte er das behaupten? Ich dachte doch! Ich durfte nur nicht die Regeln überschreiten. So einfach war das!  
  
"Ist schon okay Jarod, das hast du gut gemacht", sagte Syd dann beruhigend zu Jarod.  
  
Ich nickte dankend. Bestimmt bekam ich jetzt etwas zu Trinken.  
  
"Unter diesen Umstände befürworte ich keine weiteren Simulationen mehr."  
  
Ich wusste nicht, was ich jetzt tun sollte und starrte auf den Boden.  
  
Sydney warf Jarod noch einen langen traurigen Blick zu und verließ dann den Raum. Er musste nachdenken.  
  
Ich blieb allein zurück. Und jetzt?  
  
Mike kam wieder zu Jarod und packte ihn grob am Arm. Er verspürte keine Lust mehr, ihm alles vorkauen zu müssen. "Mr. Lyle fand das gar nicht gut", flüsterte er ihm leise ins Ohr.  
  
Ich erschrak und unterdrückte einen Aufschrei. Aber ich hatte doch die Simulation gemacht! Was...was? Ich stolperte hinter Mike her und war total verstört.  
  
Mike wusste nichts von Jarods Gedankengängen und dem Widerspruch, der sich aus seiner Behandlung durch ihn ergeben musste.  
  
Warum war Lyle-Sir unzufrieden mit mir?  
  
"Wie kann man nur so hohl sein?" Mike wusste, dass es Ärger geben würde.  
  
Ich verstand es nicht. Ich verstand es nicht. Ich weinte lautlos.  
  
Ärger konnte einen ganz schnell nach Afrika bringen! "Jetzt heult der auch noch! Ich fass es nicht!"  
  
Was machte ich verkehrt? Warum war Lyle-Sir unzufrieden mit mir? Das wollte ich doch nicht.  
  
Auf dem Flur stießen sie fast mit Lyle zusammen.  
  
"Was ist hier los?" fauchte ich Mike an, als ich Jarods verheultes Gesicht sah.  
  
Mike zuckte zusammen. "Er benimmt sich wie ein Baby, Sir!" erstattete Mike Bericht.  
  
Ich stand reglos da, mied Lyle-Sir´s Blick und weinte weiterhin still.  
  
Ich sah Mike scharf an und seine Augen senkten sich vor Angst, wie ich befriedigend feststellen konnte.  
  
Ich wollte nicht, dass Sir unzufrieden mit mir war. Ich gab doch mein Bestes.  
  
"Ich mach das!" schnauzte ich ihn an. "Und wenn ich noch einmal sehe, dass du die Regeln nicht einhältst bekommst du ein One-Way-Ticket nach Afrika zurück!" Zur Jarod sagte ich: "Komm mit!" und ging vor.  
  
Was? Mike hielt die Regeln nicht ein? Ich folgte sofort Lyle-Sir.  
  
Es gab ziemlichen Ärger. Der Tower war bei der Simulation über Satellit anwesend gewesen und was Sydney sagte, könnte mir den Hals brechen. In ein paar Minuten bekam ich eine Konferenzschaltung mit Alex, um mit ihm darüber zu reden, wie wir jetzt weiter vorgehen sollten. Ich ging zum Fahrstuhl und drückte den Knopf der Etage zu meinem Büro. Lieber wäre ich nach unten gefahren, aber ich wusste nicht wie Jarod darauf reagieren würde. Ich wollte erst hören, was Alex dazu zu sagen hatte.  
  
Ich blieb im Fahrstuhl hinter Lyle-Sir.  
  
Centre, Mr. Lyles Büro  
  
Oben schloss ich mein Büro auf und ging zum Tisch, auf dem mein Laptop schon aufgeklappt stand.  
  
Ich blieb neben der Türe stehen  
  
Schnell stellte ich eine Verbindung mit Afrika her. Alex saß schon dort. Neben ihm zwei Sweaper. Er wurde nie alleine gelassen. Alex war anders als Jarod - komplett anders. Nicht der Sanfte und Verantwortungsbewusste, er war ein Psychopath und in jeder Sekunde gefährlich.  
  
"Hallo Mr. Lyle", begrüßte Alex ihn. "Habe gehört, es gibt Schwierigkeiten."  
  
"Schwierigkeiten?" donnerte ich los. "Der ganze Mist droht vollkommen aus dem Ruder zu laufen." Ich sah zu Jarod. "Komm!"  
  
Ich atmete insgeheim auf. Lyles-Sir Zorn galt dem Gesprächspartner! Ich ging zu ihm wie gefordert.  
  
"Schau ihn dir an! Ich wollte keine Marionette!"  
  
Alex lachte, als er Jarod sah. "Hallo Genie, freut mich, dich so zu sehen", sagte er böse.  
  
Sicherheitshalber hielt ich meinen Blick wieder gesenkt.  
  
"Diese verdammte Simulation ist von dir gekommen. Was ist schief gelaufen?"  
  
Alex legte den Kopf schief und beobachtete Jarod genau.  
  
Ich rührte mich nicht.  
  
"Haben sie ihm die Regeln vorgegeben, die ich ihnen aufgeschrieben habe?"  
  
Ich verzog den Mund. "Na ja."  
  
Die Stimmung war nicht gut. Es war besser nichts herauszufordern. Keine Regel zu übertreten. Nicht das ER zurückkam!!!!  
  
"Na ja? Haben sie sich an das Script gehalten, oder nicht?" Einer der Sweaper gab Alex einen Stoß in die Seite. Er sah ihn Böse an.  
  
"Nicht so ganz." Diesen ewig langen Text konnte ich nicht behalten und in der Situation später, improvisierte ich einfach.  
  
Alex fing lauthals an zu lachen. "Oh, Mann. Jetzt haben sie aber echt die Scheiße bis zum Hals stehen." Er bekam einen neuen Schlag und wäre beinahe vom Stuhl gefallen.  
  
Verdammt, das befürchtete ich auch. Dieser Idiot sagte mir nichts Neues. "Sag mir lieber, was ich jetzt machen soll!" schnauzte ich ihn an.  
  
"Och, hat der arme kleine Lyle jetzt ein Problem?"  
  
Ich sprang von meinem Sitz auf und hätte beinahe den Laptop vom Tisch gefegt.  
  
Erschrocken wich ich einen Schritt zurück und korrigierte mich gleich wieder nach vorn.  
  
"Verdammt Alex! Du weißt, ich kann dich wieder ins Loch schicken! Und diesmal für sehr lange!"  
  
Alex Grinsen blieb weiterhin in seinem Gesicht. Er ängstigte sich nicht. Weder vor Lyle, noch vor sonst irgendetwas.  
  
"Ich erwarte eine anständige Simulation von dir, bis heute abend!"  
  
"Hm... ich fürchte... ", sagte Alex gespielt ernst, "Unser kleines Genie hier, wird so schnell nicht mehr in den Club der Hochbegabten aufgenommen."  
  
Wütend klappte ich heftig den Bildschirm nach unten. "Kannst du mir mal sagen, was ich jetzt mit dir machen soll?"  
  
"Nein Sir!" Ich wusste ja nicht, was Lyle-Sir von mir wollte.  
  
"Idiot! Das war keine richtige Frage gewesen. Ich lief im Zimmer herum und rieb meine juckende Hand.  
  
Ich duckte mich etwas unter der wütenden Stimme.  
  
Wenn ich nervös wurde, juckte mein nicht vorhandener Daumen. Ich würde mächtigen Ärger bekommen, wenn ich nicht schnell eine Lösung fand. So viel war klar.  
  
Ich setzte an, ihm hinterherzulaufen. Ich sollte ihm immer folgen.  
  
Ich sah ihn scharf an. Nachäffen konnte ich noch nie leiden! "Bleib sofort stehen!"  
  
Ich erstarrte.  
  
Aber.. wenn Jarod abhauen würde, dann wären zwar alle sauer, aber ich könnte sagen, die Sweaper waren daran schuld gewesen. Ich musste nur warten, bis es Abend war, dann würde ich ihn irgendwo aussetzen, wie einen Hund. Ich würde einfach sagen, er hätte alles nur simuliert! Ja, genau so würde ich es machen. Verdammter Idiot! Ich gab ihm einen heftigen Stoß, weil ich seine Visage nicht mehr ertragen konnte.  
  
Ich taumelte zurück. Was hatte ich falsch gemacht? Hatte Mike recht?  
  
"Los, wir gehen in dein Zimmer. Für heute, habe ich genug von dir!"  
  
Warum war Lyle-Sir so verärgert über mich? War ich nicht gut genug? Gehorsam ging ich mit  
  
Mit schnellen Schritten ging ich zum Fahrstuhl zurück. Ich hätte nie auf Alex hören sollen. Psychopathen konnte man einfach nicht trauen!  
  
Ich beeilte mich Schritt zu halten.  
  
Centre, Jarods Zimmer  
  
Ich öffnete seine Zimmertür. "Geh rein und.... was weiß ich, mach was du willst!"  
  
Ich ging in mein Zimmer und stand zuerst etwas ratlos herum. Ich wusste nicht was ich wollte. Es kam doch nicht auf mich an!  
  
Heute Nacht würde ich ihn wie einen Hund aussetzen und mehr war er auch nicht mehr.  
  
Die Regeln befolgen! Schließlich legte ich mich aufs Bett. Das war sicher okay, ohne das ER zurückkam.  
  
Ich schickte Mike vor die Tür, damit mir keiner der dummen Sydney/Parker/Broots Gang noch einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen würde. Hätte mir gerade noch gefehlt. Sydneys dummes Geschwätz war schon schlimm genug gewesen. Hach, wie schön war es vor zwei Tage gewesen. Jarod winselte im Loch und ich noch den Kopf voller Siegesgedanken.  
  
Ich starrte gegen die Decke. Irgendwann schlief ich ein.  
  
Jetzt musste ich erst mal in Afrika anrufen und Alex etwas zurechtweisen lassen. So was, ließ ich mir nicht gefallen. Nicht von einer Laborratte!  
  
... Fortsetzung folgt 


	3. L&S Part 3 Verloren im Ich Teil 3

Rechtliche Hinweise: Die bekannten Charaktere der Fernsehserie „The Pretender" gehören MTM, NBC, TNT und 20th Century Fox. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt.

Fandom:                    Pretender 

Titel:                           Licht und Schatten  (3 von ?)

Autoren:                     Engelchen und Jarod Parker (June/July 2003) 

Rating:                       NC-17

Categories:               F (A), POV, R, RST, S, MS

Spoiler:                      spielt vor dem Serienende der 4. Staffel  
Short-Cut:                  Lyle und Jarod erleben Licht und Schatten

Pairing:                      Jarod, Lyle, Miss Parker, Sydney und andere …

Email:                         fanfiction@freenet.de   und  Jarod.Office@gmx.de

Bemerkung:               Jarod (blau) und Lyle (kursiv, schwarz) sind in Ich-Form geschrieben. Alles andere ist grün.****

**Licht und Schatten Part 3**

**Verloren im Ich – Teil  3**

**Centre, vor Jarods Zimmer**

_In der Nacht ging ich wieder nach unten. Mike saß vor der Tür uns sollte eigentlich aufpassen. Der Idiot war doch tatsächlich eingeschlafen. __Ich schlug ihm heftig auf den Kopf. Tja, Jarod, was hast du denn da wieder gemacht? Grinsend öffnete ich die Tür. _

**Centre, Jarods Zimmer**

_Er schlief und im Schlaf war nichts mehr von dem gehorsamen, stillen Trottel zu merken. Er warf sich hin und her und stöhnte. _

Ich träumte von Miss Parker und von Mike und Frank. Da das letztere überwog, weinte ich lautlos im Schlaf. Angst! Sie war mein ständiger Begleiter geworden.

_"Steh auf Jarod!" Ich rüttelte ihn derb und warf ihm normale Kleidung aufs Bett. Die DSA-Aufnahme würde ich später verschwinden lassen._

Ich fuhr auf. Die Stimme von Lyle-Sir!

_"Los, zieh das hier an!" Wir wollte es schnell hinter mich bringen._

Obwohl mir durch die Heftigkeit schwindelig war, griff ich sofort nach der Kleidung und gehorchte.

_Die Klamotten waren aus dem Schrank eines Sweapers. Passte gut ins Gesamtbild vom flüchtenden Jarod._

Schließlich war ich fertig.

_"Los, gehen wir!" Es war drei Uhr. Ich wusste, wo Wachen standen und umging sie._

Wortlos folgte ich ihm.

_Wir gingen zur Tiefgarage und ich öffnete meinen Kofferraum. "Steig da rein!"_

Ohne zu zögern kletterte ich umständlich hinein. Zwar begriff ich nicht, was ich im Kofferraum sollte, aber Lyle-Sir wusste was er tat!

_Als ich den Kofferraumdeckel schloss, atmete ich erleichtert auf. Das Problem war bald beseitigt! Jarod konnte froh sein, dass ich ihn nicht gleich ... Ich dachte nach. Wäre das nicht die bessere Lösung für diese Angelegenheit?_

Es war so dunkel und unbequem. Ich fürchtete schon, Lyle-Sir würde IHN zu mir schicken. Deshalb blieb ich still und versuchte mich so bequem wie möglich zu legen.

_Sie würden ihn nie mehr finden und ich hätte ein für alle mal meine Ruhe. Aber irgendetwas nagte in mir. Ich wischte es wütend weg und fuhr gedankenversunken los. _

**Im Wald**

_Nach einer Stunde fand ich es weit genug weg und hielt im Wald. Ich öffnete den Kofferraum und sah immer noch nachdenklich auf Jarod. "Komm da raus", seufzte ich schließlich._

Ich lag zusammengekrümmt, mit um den Kopf gelegten Armen im Kofferraum. Ich blinzelte ins Kofferraumlicht und gehorchte schwerfällig. Mir tat jeder Muskel weh.

_Den alten Jarod, hätte ich mit Genuss einfach abgeknallt, aber dieses Häufchen Elend hier? Wenn ich ihn da stehen ließ, würde er wahrscheinlich elendig verhungern._

Schließlich schaffte ich es. Erwartungsvoll sah ich Lyle-Sir an.

_"Du bleibst jetzt da am Baum stehen, bis ich dich wieder abhole!" Ich grinste bei dem Gedanken, wie er da vertrauensvoll auf mich warten würde. Die große Hoffnung des Centres – hier würde sie elendig verrecken!_

Ich ging zu dem Baum und blieb dort stehen.

_Hastig lief ich zum Auto zurück und warf noch mal einen Blick auf ihn. Scheiße, dass es so enden musste._

Ich sah Lyle-Sir hinterher, wie er zum Auto ging. Warum durfte ich nicht mit?

_Ich stieg ein, fuhr los und versuchte Jarod aus meinen Gedanken zu wischen._

Ich lehnte mich an den Baum, um mir das Stehen zu erleichtern. Ich war nicht gut genug gewesen. Lyle-Sir bestrafte mich. Ich konnte von Glück reden, dass er nicht IHN holte. Mir taten die Beine weh. Ich konnte nicht mehr und sosehr ich mich auch anstrengte, gaben meine Beine schließlich nach und ich rutschte zu Boden. Warum kam Lyle-Sir nicht zurück? Er würde wütend sein, weil ich auf dem Boden saß. Also versuchte ich mich wieder aufzurichten. Die Regeln einhalten! Aber es ging nicht. Ich verzweifelte. Hunger und Durst ließen mich schließlich einschlafen

**Lyles Wohnung**

_Kurz nach fünf war ich wieder in meinem Appartement. Immer noch musste ich an dieses groteske Bild denken._

_Die "große Hoffnung" des Centres als hilflos sabbernde Missgeburt im Wald verhungert!_

_Eine halbe Stunde später wurde ich vom Centre telefonisch informiert, dass Jarod verschwunden war. Ich grinste und sagte ernst: "Dann war es wohl doch nur eine Simulation!"_

**Centre, Mr. Parkers Büro**

_Um kurz nach eins saß ich zu einem Termin im Büro bei „meinem Vater". Meine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab. Ich hasste das. Warum musste ich nur immer wieder an diesen Idioten denken?_

"Wir haben mit Alex gesprochen. Er meinte, es wäre unmöglich, dass Jarod geflohen sei", sagte Mr. Parker.

_Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und sah in unschuldig an. "Ich würde mal Sydney oder Miss Parker befragen. Eine T-Tisch Sitzung, würde den beiden sicher mal wieder gut tun. Oder Alex hat sich geiert. Wann hat der denn mal freiwillig etwas richtiges gesagt?"_

Mr. Parker nickte. Aber sein Gesicht sagte etwas anderes. "Oder du lügst mich an!"

_„Warum sollte ich das tun? Ich bin immer loyal zum Centre gewesen!" Anders als meine dumme Schwester! „Ich habe immer nur versucht, Jarod zur Mitarbeit zu bewegen."_

"Du hast Jarod zerstört! Die Hoffnung des Centres!"

_Ich spürte einen Stich in meinem Herz, als er das sagte und versuchte mich zu verteidigen. „Die ganze Sache ist auf Alex´ Mist gewachsen!" Ich rollte mit den Augen. Diesen verdammten Satz wollte ich nicht hören – die Hoffnung des Centres – Pah! _

"Bete, dass er gefunden wird!"

_Und dann? Ich schluckte unmerklich. Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, unterzutauchen. Hatte ja noch genug andere Kontakte._

„Vielleicht solltest du Initiative zeigen und ihn ebenfalls suchen! Wenn er nicht gefunden wird, wird Afrika einen Kopf rollen sehen wollen!"

_Ha, Ha. Ich wusste genau wo er war. Die Super Hoffnung!_

„Das wird deiner sein, Sohn!"

_Sohn! Ich sah ihn böse an! Nie war es richtig, was ich machte. Immer war alles falsch und seinem Engelchen schob er alles in den Hintern, egal was dieses Miststück machte. Warum bekam ich immer die verrückten „Väter" ab?_

"Du hast zu tun!" Speiste er Lyle unwirsch ab.

_Ich stand auf. "Er wird schon wieder auftauchen."_

Mr. Parker wandte ihm den Rücken zu.

_Mit schnellen Schritten ging ich zur Tiefgarage. Noch wusste ich nicht genau wo ich eigentlich hin fahren wollte. Mit ungewissem Ziel fuhr ich los. Hauptsache erst mal weg vom Centre._

**Unterwegs**

_Was sollte ich machen? Abhauen? Dann hatte ich das Centre im Rücken. Jarod zurück bringen? Auch keine bessere Idee. Er musste einfach nur diesen Mist in seinem Kopf wieder loswerden. Aber wie? Unbewusst war ich den gleichen Weg wie in der Nacht gefahren. Einen Weg, den ich gut kannte. Ich sah das Waldstück vor mir und schnaufte tief durch. Scheiße, warum konnte es nicht Winter sein? Dann hätte sich das Problem schon von selbst gelöst und ich hätte dem Centre einen Eisklumpen zurück gebracht. _

**Im Wald**

Die Kälte ließ mich aufwachen. Die Sonne schien und Lyle-Sir war noch immer nicht hier gewesen! Ich hörte ein Geräusch und horchte auf.

_Von weitem konnte ich ihn schon am Baum sitzen sehen._

Lyle-Sir! Er kam zurück. Schnell stand ich auf.

_Ich hielt neben ihm und fuhr die Scheibe runter. "Steig schon ein!" sagte ich ergeben._

Ich war feucht vom Tau, hatte Hunger und Durst und ich fror. Ich öffnete die Tür, setzte mich vorsichtig und hielt den Blick gesenkt.

_Einige Meilen weiter war eine Hütte, die ich manchmal benutze um mich... na ja etwas abzureagieren. „Schließ die Tür", sagte ich genervt, als er es selbst nicht machte. Ging das jetzt ewig so weiter? Er tat es hastig und ich steuerte die Hütte an, während ich gleichzeitig mit Daddy Parker telefonierte. "Ich habe eine heiße Spur." Eine heiße Spur reicht nicht, gab er mir als Antwort. Scheißkerl! „Ich werde ihn finden!" Damit klappte ich das Handy zu und warf es wütend nach hinten. _

**Lyles Hütte**

_Die Hütte kam in Sicht. Niemand kannte sie aus dem Centre und hier her verirrte sich auch nur selten ein Mensch. Ich wusste zwar noch nicht genau, was ich mit Jarod machen sollte... aber vielleicht war ein Umgebungswechsel ganz hilfreich. Mir tat es zumindest immer ganz gut. Ich parkte hinter der Hütte, stieg aus und streckte mich. Er blieb natürlich sitzen. _

Ich wusste nicht, ob ich mitkommen sollte. 

_"Komm da raus!"_

Sofort stieß ich die Tür auf und stieg aus. Danach blieb ich stehen.

_Wie erklärte ich ihm, dass er sich nicht jeden einzelnen Schritt sagen lassen sollte? "Hör zu, die Regeln.. ändern sich etwas."_

Abwartend sah ich ihn an.

_"Du kannst dich in der Hütte und 100 Meter um die Hütte frei bewegen, ohne dass ich dir einen Befehl dazu gebe."_

Warum sollte ich das tun? Ich begriff die Anordnung nicht. Aber ich durfte nicht fragen!

_"Das ist die neue Regel. Beweg dich in diesem Radius frei, bis ich dir was anderes sage hast du das verstanden?"_

"J...ja, Sir!", die Frage war gemein. Natürlich verstand ich Lyle-Sir. Er sprach ja laut genug. 

_Ich ging zur Hütte, um zum sehen, ob er es wirklich kapierte. Unter der Matte lag der Schlüssel und ich öffnete die Tür. _

Ich sah ihm nach, folgte aber nicht. Was sollte ich jetzt machen?

_Ein muffiger Geruch kam mir entgegen. War längere Zeit nicht hier gewesen. Ich drehte mich um. Er stand da noch immer wie angewachsen. Ich war nahe am Platzen und versuchte mich wieder zu beruhigen. Beherrscht stapfte ich zu ihm zurück._

Ich setzte vorsichtig einen Schritt vor und sah mich um. Es war schön hier!

_"Eine weitere neue Regel. Wenn du eine Frage hast - dann darfst du sie stellen."_

Ich machte noch einen Schritt. 

_Ich überdachte das ganze. "So lange, bis ich sage es reicht." Vielleicht würde er mich irgendwann wieder nerven._

Ich nickte.

_"Ah.. und noch was. Regel Nummer 4 ist die wichtigste geworden. Keine Flucht! Verstanden! Sonst wird ER leider kommen müssen!"_

Jetzt wagte ich nicht, weiterzugehen. "Keine Flucht Sir!", bestätigte ich schnell. Meine Stimme zitterte, wenn ich nur an IHN dachte 

_Ich ging zurück und öffnete die Fenster in der Hütte. Die ganze Sache war mir spontan in den Sinn gekommen. Natürlich hatte ich jetzt nichts mitgenommen. Weder Essen, noch frische Kleidung. Aber ich hoffte, dass die Angelegenheit nicht zu lange dauern würde. Ich stellte meinen Laptop auf. Vielleicht gab es ja etwas Neues von Alex. Nichts! Verdammt! Eventuell würde es ja einfach reichen, ihm einmal genauere Befehle zu geben. Ich stand auf, um aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Er hielt sich an die Grenzen, gut._

Langsam ging ich in den Wald, dabei zählte ich die Schritte. Nicht mehr als 100 Meter. Ich fand den Wald faszinierend. Der roch hier so ganz anders. Schließlich erreichte ich die Grenze und kehrte um. Ich sah mir die Hütte von außen an. Und zum Schluss setzte ich mich an den Rand des Teichs und starrte ins Wasser.... in mein Gesicht. War ich schon immer so hager gewesen? Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern. Ich wollte mich nicht erinnern. Da gab es etwas in mir, dass dies nicht für gut hieß. Erinnern hieß ER. Ich hatte Durst. Ich kniete mich hin und schöpfte mit der Hand Wasser, um zu trinken.

_Mein Magen knurrte. Wegen dem Idioten hatte ich kein Mittagessen gehabt. Ich ging in die Abstellkammer und holte zwei Angeln heraus. Dann ging ich zur Tür und seufzte, als ich ihn wie einen Hund Wasser trinken sah. Aber es war hier sauber und mir war es egal. "Such zwei Würmer." Ich überlegte. "Zum Angeln", setzte ich schnell nach. Womöglich würde er mir sonst einen Aal oder so was bringen. _

Ich fuhr auf. Zwei Würmer! Ich kniete mich wieder hin und begann die Erde umzugraben. Der Boden war weich und ich fand sie schnell.

_Ich kam auf ihn zu und hielt ihm eine der Angeln hin. "Schon mal geangelt?" _

Ich öffnete die Hand. "Nein Sir!" Automatisch nahm ich die Angel in die andere Hand.

_„Dann kommt hier die Premiere, du Genie." Ich nahm einen Wurm und zeigte ihm, wie man ihn am Haken befestigte. "Mach das gleiche."_

Ich tat es ihm nach.

_Wir mussten in die Mitte des Sees rudern, um die beste Chance für einen großen Fisch zu haben. Am Steg war ein Boot befestigt. "Steig ins Boot. Wir werden jetzt angeln und du ruderst."_

Ich stieg ins Boot, wartete bis Lyle-Sir einstieg und begann zu rudern. "Wohin, Sir?" Ich sah mich um.

_„Na, da in die Mitte." Womöglich würde er es genau berechnen. „So ungefähr", setzte ich nach, lehnte mich zurück und genoss die frische Luft. Ich hasste den Mief des Centres. Hier war ich in meinem Element._

Ich brachte das Boot zur Mitte des Teichs und hielt es auf der Stelle. Wir waren da.

_Das Boot ruckte und ich riss die Augen auf. „Schau zu!" Ich warf die Angelschnur ins Wasser. "Mach es auch so."_

Ich prüfte das Gewicht und warf aus.

_Ich schloss wieder die Augen und genoss die Ruhe. Eigentlich durfte niemand diese Seite von mir sehe, aber Jarod war ja... nun ja... nicht gerade als eine ernstzunehmende Person zu bezeichnen, im Moment._

„Und jetzt?"

_"Jetzt warten wir, bis ein Fisch anbeißt und halt so lange die Klappe!" Nervensäge! Die Hoffnung des Centres, äffte ich Daddy Parker in Gedanken nach. Konnte nicht mal angeln, das Genie._

Ich stellte mich auf Warten ein. Meine Frage war falsch gewesen. Lyle-Sirs Antwort klang wütend. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis ich interessiert zu sah, wie sich die Schnur an Lyles Angel spannte.

_Ich spürte einen Zug an der Angel. Lächelnd holte ich die Schnur vorsichtig ein. Es war schwer. Ein Hecht. Er kämpfte verbissen. Das liebte ich am Angeln. Ich zog den Brocken ins Boot und schlug ihm mit dem Paddel auf den Kopf. Zufrieden sah ich, wie er aufhörte zu zappeln._

Ich starrte auf den Riesenfisch

_"Reicht für uns beide."_

"Ja, Sir!"

_Er hatte wohl kein Glück. Aber das Vieh war groß genug. "Wir rudern zurück. Heute gibt es Fisch." Ich grinste immer noch zufrieden._

Ich legte die Angel zurück ins Boot und ruderte zurück.

_„Aber Feuer machen kannst du doch, oder?" fragte ich, während ich aus dem Boot kletterte. Praktisch, einen dabei zu haben, der alles für mich erledigte._

"Ja Sir! Draußen oder im Haus?"

_"Es scheint ein schöner Abend zu werden. Bleiben wir doch draußen." Ich mochte den Anblick der Sterne. In Blue Cove sah man einen so wunderbaren Himmel nie. Während Jarod nach Holz suchte, nahm ich den Fisch aus. Das Gefühl meiner Finger in den Eingeweiden, weckte Erinnerungen und ich seufzte leise._

Ich nickte. Neben dem Teich schichtete ich das Lagerfeuer auf. Und dann fiel mir etwas ein. Ruckartig richtete ich mich auf.

_Ja, man merkte schon eine gewisse Veränderung. War eine gute Idee gewesen, hier mit ihm herzufahren. Endlich benahm er sich wieder wie ein Mensch._

Vorsichtig trat ich zu Lyle: "Sir, haben Sie Feuer?"

_Ich kramte Streichhölzer hervor und reichte sie ihm. "Mach keine Dummheiten damit", ermahnte ich ihn scherzhaft._

"Nein Sir!" Ich ging und entzündete das Lagerfeuer. Als es richtig brannte, brachte ich die Streichhölzer Lyle zurück.

_"Danke." Ich stutzte. Sagte ich eben Danke zu ihm?_

Ich suchte noch etwas Brennholz. 

_Der Fisch war inzwischen zum Braten fertig. In der Hütte würzte ich ihn. Danach ging ich zu Jarod, um das Gestell zum Braten über dem Feuer aufzustellen. Für diese Zwecke war ich in der Hütte perfekt ausgestattet. Unter dem Arm klemmten ein Messer und zwei Teller._

Ich legte das Holz neben dem Feuer in sicherer Reichweite ab. Neugierig sah ich zu, was Lyle tat.

_Ich setzte mich vor das Feuer und betrachtete den gar werdenden Fisch._

"Darf...!" Ich verstummte erschrocken.

_"Hm?" Ich sah ihn fragend an._

"Darf.. darf ich etwas trinken?" brachte ich hervor. Nicht sicher, ob ich solche Fragen stellen durfte.

_„Klar." Ich war entspannt und zufrieden. Hier gab es keine Probleme, sollte er doch machen, was er wollte. Hauptsache, er versuchte nicht zu fliehen. "Denk an die vierte Regel", erinnerte ich ihn wieder._

"Ja Sir!" Ich stand auf und ging zu dem Teich. Dort ließ ich mich nieder, um wieder Wasser zu schöpfen.

_In der Hütte gab es zum Trinken nur zwei Flaschen Whiskey. Ab und zu trank ich abends mal ein Glas. Ich stand auf, um eine Flasche zu holen. Als ich mit dem Whiskey und zwei Gläsern zurück kam, trank er immer noch Wasser. _

Ich hatte solch einen Durst, ich dachte schon, nie mehr aufhören zu können.

_Der Fisch roch verführerisch. Ich drehte ihn. War gar nicht so übel, hier zu zweit._

Endlich war mein Durst gelöscht und ich kehrte zum Feuer zurück. Ich setzte mich etwas bequemer hin und betrachtete den langsam entstehenden Sternenhimmel.

_Ich nahm den Fisch herunter und sah zu Jarod. Der musste bestimmt die ganze Nacht schiffen, dachte ich grinsend. Dann teilte ich den Fisch in zwei Hälfte und reichte Jarod einen Teller. "Hier. Bestimmt dein erster in der Natur gefangener Fisch."_

Ich überlegte für einen Moment. ..ABER! ....keine Erinnerungen! .............nicht das ER kam. "Ich...ich weiß es nicht, Sir!"

_"Hm..." Ich aß den Fisch mit den Fingern und sah ihn an. "An was kannst du dich überhaupt erinnern?"_

Zögernd nahm ich etwas von dem weißen Fleisch und kostete. Er blieb mir im Hals stecken, als Lyle-Sir mir diese Frage stellte. 

_Ich registrierte zufrieden, dass ich ihm nicht mehr alles sagen musste, was er zu tun hatte._

NEIN!  Ich wollte mich nicht erinnern!

_"Hey, was ist?" Er sah so komisch aus._

Ich hustete.

_Ich stellte den Teller neben mich. Hatte er eine Gräte verschluckt? Ich ging zu ihm und wollte ihm auf den Rücken klopfen. _

"Nicht erinnern!" ER würde zurückkommen. Ich wich zurück und spürte die Angst in mir aufsteigen. Lyle hob die Hand. Er würde mich schlagen! "Bitte nicht!" Ich fuhr zusammen. 

_"Hey, komm mal wieder runter." Ich erschrak etwas. Ich machte ihm doch gar nichts. Warum war er denn so panisch?_

Ich kauerte mich zusammen.

_Mit ernster Miene schenkte ich zwei Gläser Whisky ein. "Trink das, das hilft."_

Ich blieb erstarrt sitzen, bis er mir das Glas hinhielt. Zögernd griff ich danach. Vorsichtig nahm ich einen Schluck, rang nach Luft und unterdrückte ein erneutes Husten. 

_"Der brennt gut nach, wie?" Ich nippte am Whiskey und grinste._

War das scharf! Es brannte meine Kehle entlang.

_Dieses Weichei war bestimmt noch nie betrunken gewesen. Ein besoffener Jarod, niemals! Ich lachte bei dem Gedanken._

"Ja.. ja Sir", keuchte ich. Fragend sah ich Lyle an.

_„Es vergeht. Warts ab. Gleich wird dir warm."_

Ich nicke und nahm noch einen Schluck. Es schmeckte nicht so schlecht, wenn man sich daran gewöhnte. 

_Ich widmete mich wieder meinem Fisch und sah ihm entspannt zu._

Ich trank das Glas leer.

_Schade, diesen Moment hätte ich gerne auf DSA gebannt. „Noch?" Ich schenkte ihm einfach nach._

Ich stellte es auf den Boden und nahm wieder von dem Fisch. Jetzt war er nicht mehr so heiß. Gierig aß ich etwas und hob den Kopf. "Was?", fragte ich mit vollem Mund.

_Ich winkte ab und trank._

Meine Kehle gewöhnte sich an den Whiskey und so trank ich auch das zweite Glas leer, als wäre er Wasser. Irgendwie wurde mein Kopf so leicht.

_Ich hätte gerne gewusst, ob das jetzt mit dem Simulieren besser klappen würde. „Jarod, Jarod." Ich schüttelte grinsend mit dem Kopf, als ich sah, wie er den Alkohol herunter schüttete. „Ob das gut ist?" Das war ja besser, wie jeder Film._

"Sir?"

_"Dass du mir heute Nacht nicht die Bude voll kotzt!"_

Ich bekam einen Schluckauf und versuchte verzweifelt ihn niederzukämpfen. "Nein... hicks, Sir!"

_Ich kicherte albern und schenkte mir und ihm noch mal ein. Dann legte ich Holz nach, da er sich nicht mehr um das Feuer kümmerte._

Schließlich hatte ich meinen Fisch aufgegessen, wischte mir die Finger an der Hose ab und trank das dritte Glas aus. Irgendwie wurde mir komisch.

_"Ich glaube, dass reicht fürs erste Mal, oder?" Ich leerte mein zweites Glas und blickte ihn interessiert an. _

Ich schloss kurz die Augen und riss sie wieder auf, als sich alles zu drehen begann.  Vielleicht war es besser zu schlafen?

_Ich streckte mich und schaute in den Himmel. Irgendwie gefiel mir die Situation._

Schwankend kam ich auf die Beine. Ohoh!

_Ich sah ihn an und lachte._

Warum bewegte sich alles nur so hektisch?

_„Geiles Gefühl, wie? Siehst du mal, was der gute Mr. Lyle dir alles Tolles beibringt."_

"Ja Sir!" Aber so sicher war ich mir nicht. Ich hickste und streckte die Hand aus, um mich an den Bäumen festzuhalten.

_"Na, du hast noch einen als Vorsprung." Vielleicht war es nicht sehr klug, aber ich genehmigte mir ebenfalls ein drittes Glas. "Bist gar kein so schlechter Kerl", sagte ich und bemerkte meine etwas unsichere Sprache. Was redete ich da für einen Mist? Brauchte wohl eine Abkühlung. Ich zog mein Hemd über den Kopf und stand auf._

Ich ging etwas wankend in den Wald und erleichterte mich. Sicherheitshalber hielt ich mich an einem Ast fest.

_Ich zog mich ganz aus und sprang ins eiskalte Wasser. Das tat gut. Ich nahm den Geruch des Waldes auf und hörte die Tiere der Nacht. Hier fühlte ich mich zu Hause. Ich war ich. _

Hinter mir ertönte ein lautes klatschendes Geräusch. Vorsichtig ging ich zurück. Lyles Kleidung lag neben dem Feuer. Er war im Teich.

_Ich schwamm ein bisschen und drehte mich um. Jarod kam wieder ans Feuer._

Ich setzte mich neben das Feuer und legte mich hin, nachdem ich etwas Holz nachgelegt hatte. Ich schloss die Augen und genoss die Wärme, während ich versuchte, das leichte Gefühl im Kopf unter Kontrolle zu halten.

_Als mir etwas kalt wurde, schwamm ich zurück, schüttelte das Wasser ab, zog mich an und schielte nach ihm. Er lag neben dem Feuer. Es war gut, wenn man nicht ständig auf ihn aufpassen musste. So ähnlich stellte ich mir das Ergebnis eigentlich vor. _

Ich öffnete die Augen, als ich Lyle neben dem Feuer bemerkte und unterdrückte ein Gähnen.

_Sollten wir draußen schlafen? Nein, ich war noch nass und hatte keine Lust auf eine Erkältung. „Komm, wir schlafen in der Hütte!" Ich begann das Feuer zu löschen._

Ich stand auf und wäre fast gefallen, weil ich kurzzeitig mein Gleichgewicht verlor. Ich ging zur Hütte und betrat sie zum ersten Mal. Da ich nur ein Bett sah, legte ich mich vor das Bett auf den Boden, so wie ich war.

_Eine seltsame Situation. Er war der erste Mann hier in der Hütte. Ich legte mich auf das Bett und warf ihm eine der beiden Decken herunter und das zweite Kissen._

Dankbar wickelte ich mich darin ein. Das Kissen schob ich mir unter dem Kopf.

_Mein Schoßhündchen kuschelt sich in seine Decke, dachte ich noch und drehte mich um. Für einen Moment überlegte ich, ob ich ihn festbinden sollte. Aber selbst wenn er fliehen wollte, in seinem Rausch würde er sicher nicht weit kommen. Ich schlief fast augenblicklich ein._

Und irgendwann...in meinen Träumen... kam ER zurück. Ich schrie vor Angst und Schmerz und wachte dadurch auf. Schnell sah ich zu Lyle, ob ich ihn weckte. Ich hatte geschrieen! Das war verboten!

_Ein Geräusch riss mich aus meinem Schlaf. Ich fuhr hoch. Jarod war auch wach. „Schlaf weiter", sagte ich mürrisch und drehte mich wieder um._

Aufatmend ließ ich mich zurücksinken. Schreien war okay? Ich versuchte wieder einzuschlafen, ohne zu träumen. Diesmal schlief ich durch.

**Lyles Hütte**

**Am nächsten Morgen**

_Ich war bereits früh wach gewesen und auf den See heraus gerudert. Morgens bissen die Fische am Besten. Außerdem genoss ich die Ruhe. Sie würde schnell wieder vorbei sein._

Ich erwachte, weil ich dringend musste. Ich ging wieder in den Wald, um mich zu erleichtern. Mein Kopf tat etwas weh und ich hatte einen schalen Nachgeschmack im Mund.

_Ich sah Jarod aus der Hütte kommen, während ich am Feuer stand. Diesmal waren es zwei kleinere Fische, die ich briet. Kaffee war auch schon gekocht. Zum Glück bunkerte ich jedes Mal genug davon. Den brauchten wir heute morgen wohl beide dringend._

Lyle stand am Feuer und beobachtete mich.

_"Frühstück!" rief ich ihm zu._

"Sir?"

_Wunderbar, die wichtigsten Regeln hatte er immer noch drauf. Ich reichte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee. Aber, konnte er auch wieder simulieren?_

Wieder etwas zu Essen und Trinken! Ich konnte mein Glück kaum fassen. Als ich nach der Tasse griff, wagte ich die Andeutung eines Lächelns.

_"Nach dem Essen könnten wir noch mal die Simulation in dem Tunnel versuchen. Was meinst du?" Ich gab ihm einen Teller mit einem Fisch und setzte mich. _

Hier war es so viel besser, als im Centre. "Ja Sir!" Die war doch aber abgeschlossen. Das verstand ich nicht so ganz. 

_Ich hoffte, dass dies reichen würde. Natürlich verfügte ich über keine neue Simulation, deswegen musste es die alte sein._

Diesmal konnte ich schon langsamer Essen. Meine Angst, mir könnte jemand den Teller wegnehmen, war verflogen.

_„Ist etwas versalzen, na ja, geht." Ich leckte mir die Finger ab und sah ihn forschend an. Seine Haltung hatte sich verändert. _

Schließlich war ich fertig und wischte mir die Finger an der Hose ab.  Der Kopf tat mir immer noch weh.

_Ich stellte meinen Teller zur Seite. Wie viele Befehle brauchte er jetzt noch für die Simulation? "Ich möchte, dass du noch mal die Simulation überprüfst." Ich gab keine weiteren Anweisungen. Letztes Mal hatte ich ihn auch wieder zurück holen können. „Es gibt in der Simulation keine Entfernungsbeschränkung!"_

"Sir!", sagte ich zögernd. "Darf ... darf ich mit der Simulation noch ein wenig...warten?" Fragen durfte ich stellen.

_„Warum?" Ich sah ihn streng an._

"Ich.. ich habe Kopfweh!", gestand ich kleinlaut.

_Ich lachte schallend. Er hatte einen Kater!_

Verständnislos sah ich Lyle an. Er fand es lustig!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_„Ist okay, ich bin ja nicht ganz unschuldig daran. Schlaf deinen Rausch aus. In zwei Stunden versuchen wir es." War mir ganz recht, konnte ich auch noch etwas entspannen bevor es zurück ging. _

"Ja Sir!" Ich stand auf und ging etwas weg vom Feuer, bevor ich mich auf dem weichen Waldboden zusammenrollte. Es roch hier so angenehm und ich beschloss es in meinen Schlaf mitzunehmen.

_Ich rief im Centre an. „Wir sind heute nachmittag zurück", gab ich Daddy Parker bekannt. War doch keine so schlechte Idee gewesen, ihn ihm Wald auszusetzen. Die Dinge entwickelten sich prächtig._

Ich schlief fest und tief.

_Ich lehnte mich an einen Baum und döste. Der Schrei eines Kauzes riss mich wieder in die Wirklichkeit. Jarod schlief noch immer. Ich sah auf die Uhr. Langsam wurde es Zeit. „Jarod, aufstehen!"_

Ich blinzelte verschlafen.  "Ja Sir!"

_„Die Simulation", erinnerte ich._

Ich stand auf und ging zu ihm. Dann setzte ich mich, schloss die Augen und fuhr die Simulation. Aber irgendwo ging es nicht weiter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ich geriet wieder an den Anfang.............

_Dauerte das immer so lange?_

..........im Tunnel war es dunkel.............ich hörte SEINE Stimme..................und ging an den Anfang.................ER war am Ende!  "Bitte...nicht!", stammelte ich.

_Das machte er doch letztes Mal nicht, oder?_

"Du hast die Regeln gebrochen!", lachte ER. "Nein! Nein! Habe ich nicht!", und ging zurück an den Anfang! Lyle-Sir erlaubte es mir.

_„Jarod?" sagte ich._

Ich konnte nicht in den Tunnel zurück. ER war im Tunnel. Ich riss die Augen auf.

_„Was ist? Hat alles geklappt?"_

"Sir!" stieß ich erleichtert hervor. Er rettete mich wieder! Ich schluckte: "ER....ER war im Tunnel! Ich....Ich konnte nicht hinein!"

_"Er?" Was meinte Jarod damit? Dann begriff ich. "ER geht nirgendwohin, wenn ich es ihm nicht gestatte."_

Ich wollte antworten, brachte es aber nicht über die Lippen! Aber ER war dort gewesen. Ich sah ihn!

_"Das ist Unsinn. Er kann nicht im Tunnel gewesen sein. Dass hast du dir nur eingebildet!_

"Doch Sir!", Widersprach ich. "ER war da! Ich habe ihn gesehen!"

_„Okay" Ich hob die Hände wie ein Zauberer, so wie man ein Kind verarschte. "Hiermit lasse ich ihn verschwinden und du versuchst es gleich noch mal."_

Ich war mir nicht sicher. Diesmal tastete ich mich an die Simulation heran.

_Ich war versucht zu sagen, wenn er doch kommt schlag drei mal die Hacken zusammen, wie bei Alice im Wunderland. Aber ich verkniff es mir. Wahrscheinlich kannte er diese Geschichte nicht mal._

Da war es wieder. Ich spürte IHN. Er wartete schon. "NEIN!", ich fuhr unbewusst zurück.

_Verdammt! Aber der war doch vorher nicht da gewesen. Wo kam der denn her? _

Lyle konnte mich nicht schützen! ER war zurückgekehrt und Lyle schützte mich nicht.

_"Hey, hör auf!"_

Aber ER war nicht allein.

_"Komm schon! Es ist vorbei!"_

Hinter ihm waren Mike und Frank. Ich sah die Elektroschocker.

_Was jetzt? Ich erreichte nichts. War er immer noch nicht wieder da?_

Ich hob abwehrend die Hände. "NEIN"

_„Jarod!" Ich schüttelte ihn. Wie hatte Sydney gleich gesagt?_

Ich starrte Lyle blind an. Sah er sie denn nicht?

_"Zuhause!" sagte ich laut. Nein, das war es nicht gewesen._

Sie kamen immer näher. ER lachte höhnisch.

_„Zu.... Zuflucht!" Ja, das war es. So hieß auch der verdammte Internetkontakt, den die beiden meinten heimlich benutzen zu können. „Zuflucht!" sagte ich noch mal lauter._

Ich versuchte nach hinten wegzukriechen. Ich riss die Augen auf und sah mich verwirrt um.

_Was war los? Er war immer noch wie weggetreten. "Hey, alles... alles okay?" Verdammt, und ich hatte schon angekündigt, dass wir kommen._

"J.. ja!", sagte ich zögernd, während ich meinen Blick über die Gegend gleiten ließ. Sie waren nicht da. Sie waren mir nicht gefolgt. Ich atmete erleichtert auf.

_Und jetzt? Langsam kroch die Verzweiflung an mir hoch. Ich setzte mich auf den Boden. _

Aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht!

_Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! _

Langsam stand ich auf und lauschte. "Sir?", flüsterte ich.

_"Was?" sagte ich genervt,  hob den Kopf dabei nicht an._

"Etwas...etwas stimmt nicht!" Ich spürte deutlich die Präsenz von mehreren Leuten.

_Klar! Nichts stimmt, Jarod-Baby. Alles ging den Bach runter. Schlau erkannt, Genie!_

Sie wurden deutlicher. Hektisch sah ich mich um. Was wenn es Frank und Mike waren!? "Da...da kommt...jemand!" Ich wurde nervös.

_Ich bemerkte seine aufkommende Unruhe und schaute mich um. "Sofort in die Hütte!" fauchte ich ihn an und rannte ebenfalls los. Alle meine Instinkte meldeten sich schlagartig zurück. Wie hatte ich nur so unvorsichtig sein können? In der Hütte riss ich meine Waffe aus dem Schrank und entsicherte sie._

Ich rannte hinter Lyle her.

_"Geh in Deckung!" Ich schaute aus dem Fenster. _

Ich setzte mich auf den Boden.

_Ich hörte jemanden fluchen. War das die Stimme von dem Miststück? Verdammt! Was machte die denn hier? "Geh da in die Kammer!" sagte ich zu Jarod. "Und halt die Klappe!" Diese verdammten Idioten hatten mein Handy angepeilt!_

"Ja Sir!" Verwundert gehorchte ich. Es war ziemlich eng da drin.

_Ich steckte die Waffe weg und öffnete die Tür. "Miss Parker, haben sie sich verirrt?"_

"Lyle! Wo ist er?" fauchte sie ihn giftig an.

_„Wer?" fragte ich unschuldig und schloss die Tür hinter mir._

Miss Parker sah ihn genervt an. Dann wurde ihre Stimme kühl: "Als ob sie das nicht wüssten. Mein... unser Vater hat mir gesagt, sie hätten Jarod und er schickt mich, damit ich ihn abhole. Wenn sie es nicht glauben, rufen sie ihn an!"

_"Ich habe niemals gesagt, dass ich ihn habe, nur... das ich ihn ins Centre bringen würde und das mache ich auch." Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust uns sah sie herausfordernd an._

"Dann sollten Sie sich beeilen. Mantaba ist vor einer Stunde eingetroffen. Und er ist ziemlich sauer!" Sie lächelte zynisch und ging.

_Verdammtes Miststück! Mantaba hier? Ich schluckte trocken._

Inzwischen bekam ich langsam Panik in dem engen Raum. Hoffentlich kam ER nicht zurück. Aber ich durfte mich frei bewegen, 100 m. Nicht sprechen, aber frei bewegen!

Ich öffnete vorsichtig die Kammer und wagte einen Blick hinaus.

_Als ich zurück kam sah ich, dass Jarod die Kammer geöffnet hatte! "Hey! Wer hat dir das erlaubt?"_

"Sie Sir!", sagte ich. "100 m um die Hütte freie Bewegung!"

_"Aber ich habe auch gesagt, in die Kammer!" fuhr ich ihn an. Mit meiner Gelassenheit war es vorbei! Was sollte ich jetzt machen? Alles auf Alex abschieben?_

"Nein!"

_Ich konnte doch nicht ins Centre zurück, so wie er war. "Nein?"_

Freiwillig würde ich nicht zurückgehen. Nicht in die Dunkelheit, die IHN bringen konnte...

_Er widersprach? "Nein?" Wiederholte ich fassungslos._

"Nein!", Wiederholte ich bestätigend. Sprach ich so undeutlich?

_Ich öffnete den Mund und starrte ihn an. "Sofort die Hände auf den Rücken!"_

"Nein!"

_Ich zückte meine Pistole und entsicherte sie._

Sicherheitshalber schloss ich die Kammer hinter mir und nahm die Hände auf den Rücken. 

_"Auf der Flucht erschossen, tragisch!" knirschte ich. "Los, geh zum Wagen!"_

Ich sah Lyle-Sir erstaunt an und ging bis zu Tür, die war verschlossen.

_"Was spielst du mir jetzt vor? Los, mach sie auf!"_

"Darf ich die Hände vom Rücken nehmen?"

_"Idiot! Mach schon !"_

"Aber....!" Verwirrt stand ich davor.

_"Mach sofort die verdammte Tür auf, sonst knall ich dich auf der Stelle ab!"_

Wie sollte ich denn die Tür aufbekommen, wenn ich die Hände nicht benutzen durfte.

_Ich spürte, wie meine Wut ins unermessliche stieg. Der alte Jarod war gefährlich und ich würde mich nicht von ihm überrumpeln lassen!_

Die Angst schnürte mir die Kehle zu. Lyle-Sir wurde wütend, wegen mir. Was... und er bekam Angst.... vor mir?

_Ich lief nach vorne, stieß ihn zur Seite und riss die Tür auf. "Los! Zum Wagen!"_

Warum ängstigte ich ihn plötzlich?. Verwirrt ging ich zum Wagen.

_In meinem Kopf drehten sich die Gedanken. Sollte ich ihn hier erschießen, an einem anderen Platz, ihn ins Centre bringen? Ich beobachtete Jarod ganz genau, weil ich nicht wusste, wie weit er wieder selbst reagieren würde. Die Aktion mit dem Schrank war mir eine Warnung. Ich ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, während ich die Beifahrertür öffnete und die Handschellen aus den Handschuhfach holte._

Am Wagen blieb ich stehen und sah Lyle fragend an. Ich sah, wie er die Handschellen herausnahm

_"Los, dreh dich um!"_

"Bitte Sir... warum...warum tun Sie das?" Wenn ich schon leiden sollte, wollte ich wissen warum

_Grob legte ich ihm die Handschellen an und drückte sie übermäßig fest zu. Von mir bekommst du keine Antworten, Freundchen! Stattdessen stieß ich ihn unsanft auf den Beifahrersitz._

Ich gehorchte. „Au!" Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

_Ich knallte die Tür zu und lehnte mich dagegen. Meine Schläfen pochten. Ich steckte tief in der Scheiße, so viel war klar. Mantaba war hier! Er hatte es für notwenig gehalten herzukommen nachdem ansehen der verpatzten Simulation. Vielen Dank Wunderknabe!_

"Sir!", rief ich, damit er mich hören konnte. "Warum? Was hab ich falsch gemacht? SIR!"

"Halt die Klappe!" schnauzte ich ihn wieder an und ging ins Haus, um meinen Laptop 

_zu holen. Es dauerte nur eine Minute und ich stand wieder auf der Veranda._

Ich wollte nicht weg von hier. Hier war alles so anders. Ich wollte nicht zurück.... ich weinte.

_Ich sah ihn im Wagen sitzen und spürte mein Herz übermäßig laut schlagen. Es gab keine andere Möglichkeit! Ich würde ihn erschießen und ins Centre bringen. Auf der Flucht erschossen, meine einzige Chance aus der Scheiße heil rauszukommen. Langsam ging ich zum Wagen zurück._

Ich wollte nicht zurück! Der Gedanke daran ließ mich aufschluchzen. Wahrscheinlich wartete ER schon auf mich.

_Aber nicht hier. Nicht an meinem Platz. Nicht da, wo wir beide.... Ich wischte die Gedanken weg und stieg ins Auto. "Sei still, es wird alles gut!" Ja, gleich konnte er für immer schlafen. Ich wendete und fuhr zurück._

**Unterwegs**

"Können wir...können wir nicht hier bleiben? Ich will nicht zurück!" Diesmal würde mich Lyle nicht vor IHM retten können. Er hatte es das letzte Mal nicht gekonnt und jetzt würde er es auch nicht können.

_Ich sagte nichts und starrte mit verbissener Miene nach vorne. Ich kannte eine Ecke, die war ideal dafür. Er konnte noch mal einen wunderbaren Blick auf die fantastische Aussicht dort genießen. Sozusagen mein Abschiedsgeschenk._

_Ich kontrollierte die Straße im Rückspiegel. Beim Centre wusste man nie. Ich traute dem Miststück nicht. Und ich wurde nicht enttäuscht. "Verdammt!" Ich schlug aufs Lenkrad._

"Sir!", flehte ich. "Ich mache alles für Sie, aber ich will nicht zurück, Bitte!" Ich hörte einen Wagen und rutschte tiefer in den Sitz. ER?

_Hm... auch eine nette Idee. Ich grinste, trotz meiner Lage. Ich würde ihm einfach Befehlen unsere Verfolger alle abzuknallen. Auf Miss Parkers Gesicht hätte ich wirklich Lust. Ich lachte laut auf._

"Sir!" Warum sprach er nicht mit mir? Als er lachte konnte ich nicht ganz folgen.

_"Ja?" Ich starrte ihn genervt an, sah seine Angst und wusste auch wovor er sie hatte. Oh, wie mich das im Moment nervte!  "ER wird nicht mehr kommen, kapiert? Die Bullen haben ihn geschnappt und er wird auf dem Stromstuhl schmoren. Bist du jetzt beruhigt?" Jetzt war sowieso alles egal. Dass ich den Kerl persönlich dort auslieferte, musste ich Jarod ja nicht unbedingt erzählen. Dieser verdammte Psychopath hatte mir ehrlich gesagt auch Angst eingejagt._

"Wirklich? Warum fahren wir dann zurück?"

_Ich lachte erneut auf. "Weil ich meinen Arsch retten muss, Wunderknabe."_

Ich starrte auf seinen Hintern.

_"Weil die hinter uns ein paar mehr Kanonen dabei haben, als ich. Und weil ich mir jetzt, verdammt noch mal, eine andere Ausrede überlegen muss!" Abknallen war wohl nicht mehr drin! Sie waren dicht hinter uns und mein Telefon klingelte._

"Aha", sagte ich und begriff wieder mal nichts.

_„Ja?" Das Miststück war dran! „Wir sind auch auf dem Weg ins Centre, was wollen sie?"_

"Ich will nicht zurück!", schrie ich.

_"Klappe!" fauchte ich ihn an. "Nein, ich meinte nicht sie!" Obwohl ich eigentlich beide meinte. „Nein! Ich halte nicht an. ICH bringe ihn zurück, verstanden?" Damit klappte ich das Telefon zu. "Na Genie, vielleicht hast du ja eine besser Idee, was wir machen können?"_

"Zurückfahren!" sagte ich hoffnungsvoll.

_"Simulier mal was anständiges! Wofür bist du denn sonst die Hoff...." Ich unterbrach mich. Nein, das würde ich nicht sagen!_

Mir taten die Handgelenke weh. "Was?" fragte ich. "Was bin ich?"

_„Der Wunderknabe, der immer alles wieder ins Lot bringt. Dann fang mal an damit."_

Ich sah in den Außenspiegel. "Die werden langsamer! Wir können zurückfahren!"

_Ich schaute ebenfalls in den Rückspiegel. Tatsächlich. „Wir können nicht einfach zurück fahren!"_

"Warum nicht?" Die hinter uns gaben doch auf!

_Ich seufzte. Das Genie war leider noch nicht zurück gekehrt. "Die erwarten dich und mich im Centre." _

"Oh nein, Sir! Bitte nicht!" Das Centre war kein guter Ort. Neben meinen Handgelenken taten mir jetzt auch noch die Schultern weh. Ich versuchte mich bequemer hinzusetzen.

_Ich fuhr weiter Richtung Blue Cove. Der eine Tag zeigte ja, dass er sich auch wieder ändern konnte. Und vielleicht würde ich mit einem blauen Auge davon kommen. Ich würde Alex die Hauptschuld in die Schuhe schieben. War ja im Grunde seine Idee gewesen. Ich wollte einen gefügigen Jarod, keinen zerbrochenen._

Es hatte keinen Zweck. Lyle-Sir kehrte nicht um. Ich starrte vor mich hin. Ich musste zurück. Meine Erinnerungen sprachen von unaussprechlichen Qualen.

_Ich warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. Jetzt war er endlich still. Ich hielt an, stieg aus und kam an seine Seite._

Ich sah ihm hoffnungsvoll entgegen. Er war stehen geblieben. Vielleicht änderte er seine Meinung doch noch!

_Ich öffnete die Tür und drückte ihn wortlos aufs Armaturenbrett._

Ich keuchte auf.

_Die Hände waren schon ganz weiß. War wohl etwas zu fest gewesen. Schnell  schloss die Handschellen auf und nahm sie ihm ab. "Aber du machst keine krummen Dinger, verstanden!"_

"Danke Sir!", sagte ich. "Nein Sir!" Und dann zischte ich auf, weil das Blut zu zirkulieren begann.

"Du kennst die Regeln. Keine Flucht, keine Angriffe!" 

"Ja Sir!"

Hm.... „Und ich kann IHN sehr schnell wieder holen, kapiert?" 

"Darf ich die Hände nach vorn nehmen?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

_"Jaaaa", sagte ich gedehnt und ging wieder um den Wagen zum Fahrersitz._

Ich war so froh, endlich meine Schultern entlasten zu können.

_Ich fuhr wieder los. Meine Gedanken hingen bei Mantaba. Er war der Schrecken in Afrika. Er kannte keine Gnade!_

„Das glaube ich nicht!", sagte ich schließlich nach einiger Überlegung, was Lyle über IHN sagte.

_"Was?" Ich starrte ihn wütend an. "Und wenn schon. Es gibt noch viele wie er." Ich hätte ihm nicht erzählen sollen, dass er nicht mehr greifbar war._

"Sie haben keine Macht mehr über IHN", stellte ich richtig.

Ich bremste scharf. "Ich kann dir die Dinger ganz schnell wieder anlegen!" 

Es kam zu unverhofft und ich konnte gerade noch verhindern, nicht auf das Armaturenbrett zu knallen. "Nein, bitte nicht Sir!" Ich war richtig erschrocken.

_Ich sagte zwar, dass er Fragen stellen durfte, aber ich hatte nichts von dummen Kommentaren erwähnt!_

"Sir...haben Sie Angst?" Ich spürte es ganz deutlich. "Ich...ich auch! Müssen wir denn wirklich zurück?" Warum fuhr er zurück ins Centre, wenn er sich ängstigte? Dass machte noch alles schlimmer für mich. Das hieße ja, es gäbe noch schrecklichere Dinge als IHN.

_Nichts konnte man vor ihm verbergen! "Was soll ich sonst machen?" herrschte ich ihn an und spürte wie meine Angst mir die Kehle zuschnürte. Wütend versuchte ich sie herunterzuschlucken. Nein! Ich habe keine Angst! Ich bin LYLE. Die anderen haben vor mir Angst!_

"Vor was?", wollte ich wissen.

_"Was vor was?" Jetzt sprach er auch noch in Rätseln._

Was gab es, dass Lyle fürchtete. "Vor was haben Sie Angst, Sir?"

Grrr... Nervensäge! "Ich habe keine Angst, verstanden!" 

"Aber Ihre Ausstrahlung stimmt nicht mit Ihren Worten überein!" wagte ich zu widersprechen.

_"So, ab sofort gilt - Halt deine Klappe und sag nichts mehr!" Wollen wir doch mal sehen, wer hier das Sagen hatte!_

Ich schwieg. Vielleicht hätte ich ihm helfen können. Wir hätten uns vielleicht gegenseitig helfen können. Warum mussten wir ins Centre zurück. Dort warteten nur Qualen und Angst.

_"Vielleicht... vielleicht gibt es schlimmere Dinge als IHN."  Ich biss mir auf die Lippen._

_Warum sagte ich das? Das ging den doch überhaupt nichts an._

Ich sah ihn an und schwieg. Schlimmere Dinge als IHN?. Ich schluckte.

_Verbissen starrte ich nach vorne. Wenn ich Jarod zurückbringen würde, dann war alles wieder gut. Mr. Parker sagte, ich müsse ihn nur zurück bringen. Ich klammerte mich an diese Worte. Aber... ich konnte ihm nicht trauen. Daddy Parker war ein verdammter Lügner. Ein noch größerer als ich! Ich spürte, wie ich keine Luft mehr bekam, bremste erneut und sprang aus dem Wagen._

Ich sah ihm überrascht nach.

_Hastig beugte ich nach vorne, legte die Hände auf die Oberschenkel und schnaufte tief durch. Verdammt! Nicht jetzt!_

Ich stieg aus, auch wenn es Ärger für mich bedeutete: "Alles in Ordnung, Sir?"

_Ich versuchte mich wieder zu beruhigen und drängte die Gedanken weg, die hochkommen wollten. Das passierte in letzter Zeit viel zu häufig! Früher hatte ich diese verdammten Probleme nicht! Was war nur los mit mir?_

„Sir?"

_Ich winkte ihn mit der Hand weg. Was wollte er? Langsam richtete ich mich wieder auf. Dieses „Sir" ging mir mächtig auf die Nerven!_

„Sir, kann...kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

_"Ist schon gut", schnauzte ich ihn an._

Ich fuhr zurück.

_"Und hör mit dem verdammten Sir auf. Ich kann's nicht mehr hören!" Noch ein falsches Wort und ich würde ihm die Abreibung seines Lebens verpassen! Würde mir vielleicht gut tun und mich ablenken! In mir brodelte es._

"Ja...Si....!" Ich stockte und überlegte fieberhaft...."Lyle!" Ich wandte mich um und ging zum Auto zurück

_Und diese Angst machte mich wahnsinnig. Ich konnte sie nur los werden, wenn ich sie in Zorn umwandelte! Ich ging zurück und schlug mit der Faust auf das Wagendach._

Ich wollte gerade einsteigen und ließ es sein. Seine Wut kehrte zurück.

_Sie warteten. Wir mussten los, sonst würde es nur noch schlimmer werden. Ich klemmte mich hinter das Lenkrad und startete den Wagen. _

Ich stieg schnell ein und atmete tief durch. Also musste ich zurück.

_Wieder hatte er gegen die Regeln gehandelt! Vielleicht war noch nicht alles verloren._

Aber ich wollte nicht zurück. Ich sah aus dem Fenster und wünschte, er würde einfach umkehren. Warum musste Lyle ins Centre, wenn er Angst davor hatte?

.... Fortsetzung folgt


	4. L&S Part 4 Verloren im Ich Teil 4

Licht und Schatten Part 4  
  
Licht und Schatten - Teil 4  
  
Von Engelchen und Jarod Parker  
  
Delaware, Blue Cove, Centre  
  
Noch zwanzig Minuten. Ich würde sagen, ich hätte ihn im Wald gefunden. Wir erreichten Blue Cove und ich fuhr den Weg zum Centre. Ich hatte mich wieder unter Kontrolle.  
  
Ich starrte auf den Boden, mich fror plötzlich.  
  
Ich spürte, wie er zitterte. "Jetzt beruhig dich mal", sagte ich grob. "Du wirst deinen Sydney und deine Miss Parker wieder sehen. So schlimm wird es nicht werden." Zumindest nicht für ihn.  
  
Ich wollte Sydney und Miss Parker nicht sehen. Ich wollte niemanden sehen, ich wollte zurück an die Hütte. Dort gab es keine Schmerzen. Dort gab es genug zu Essen und zu Trinken. Ich konnte frei herumlaufen. Ich konnte soviel schlafen, wie ich wollte. Ich konnte .... dort leben... Aber hier....  
  
Ich fuhr durch die Kontrolle und wir wurden angekündigt. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr.  
  
Sie würden mich wieder quälen. Bestimmt musste ich in irgendwelche Tunnel. "Bitte Sir...", sagte ich leise. "Ich...möchte nicht..."  
  
Ich parkte in der Tiefgarage und stieg aus. "Komm, wir sind da." Ich sah seine große Angst, aber da musste er durch. "Mach schon. Es wird dich niemand beißen".  
  
Widerwillig stieg ich aus. Mein Herz schlug wie wild.  
  
Wir fuhren mit dem Aufzug in die oberste Etage. Daddy Parker erwartete uns gemeinsam mit Mantaba in seinem Büro. Ich war froh, dass Raines zur Zeit nicht da war. Die beiden reichten mir schon!  
  
In meiner Panik berührte ich Lyle und fuhr keuchend zurück. Er hatte Angst, wegen mir. Ich war Schuld daran!!!! Ich sollte Simulieren und tat es nicht richtig!  
  
Ich sah ihn erstaunt an. Fasste er mich da eben an?  
  
Warum sagte er das nicht? Ich würde das Simulieren einfach Simulieren! Ich musste nur wissen, wie die Simulation aussehen sollte!  
  
Ich schluckte, als wir immer näher kamen. Nein, keine Angst! Ich war Lyle! Lyle hatte keine Angst zu haben.  
  
"Mr. Lyle", sagte ich leise. "Wie sieht eine normale Simulation aus?"  
  
Ich schaute ihn erstaunt an.  
  
Warum gab er mir keine Antwort?  
  
"Was ist denn das für eine Frage? Du versetzt dich in die Menschen und findest heraus was sie getan haben. Was weiß ich, wie das da in deinem Inneren ab geht."  
  
Das machte ich doch immer. "Das weiß ich", sagte ich. "Aber irgendetwas mache ich falsch, ja?"  
  
Ich nickte. "Du behältst nicht mehr den Überblick, hast keine Kontrolle über dich, oder so was." Keine Ahnung. Was sollten diese Fragen?  
  
Wir kamen an das Büro. "Soll ich Jarod simulieren? Und dann fahren wir zurück?"  
  
Was? Jarod simulieren? Konnte er das? "J.. Ja", sagte ich etwas unsicher. Mir war alles recht.  
  
Noch ein paar Schritte. Lyle streckte die Hand aus, um die Tür zu öffnen. Ich sah zu Lyle und riss die Augen auf. Ich war wieder im Centre! "NEIN!" ich stieß Lyle von mir und machte kehrt, um davonzulaufen.  
  
Ungeschickt taumelte ich zur Seite und blickte etwas dümmlich auf den davon laufenden Jarod. Was war denn das? Mühsam rappelte ich mich auf und rannte ihm sofort nach. Im Laufen klappte ich das Telefon herunter und rief nach meinen Sweepern.  
  
Der Aufzug war nicht da! Ich wandte mich den Treppen zu.  
  
"Jarod! Du kannst hier nicht raus!"  
  
Als ich den ersten Sweeper sah, schlug ich einen Haken.  
  
Was machte er da für einen Mist? Er konnte nicht einfach abhauen! Er würde nicht mal nach draußen kommen!  
  
Dem zweiten lief ich direkt in die Arme. Ich wehrte mich.  
  
"Frank, halt ihn fest!"  
  
Frank schlug Jarod mehrmals in den Magen.  
  
Ich krümmte mich jappend nach vorn und versuchte dem Sweeper den Ellebogen in den Magen zu hauen. "NEIN!"  
  
Ich sah, dass Mike sich schnell wieder fing und zusammen warfen sie sich auf ihn.  
  
Ich brach zusammen, unter dem Gewicht.  
  
Ich war verwirrt. War das jetzt Jarod, oder die Marionette, die Jarod simulierte?  
  
"Ich werde ihnen nie helfen! Vergessen Sie es!", schrie ich außer mir vor Wut.  
  
"Bringt ihn ins Büro von Mr. Parker!" befahl ich.  
  
Ich wehrte mich weiterhin.  
  
"Helfen? DU willst mir helfen?" Ich boxte ihm ebenfalls in den Bauch. "Los jetzt! Wir werden erwartet!"  
  
Ich stolperte mit. Im Büro sahen uns zwei Personen entgegen.  
  
"Hier ist er! Er wollte wieder abhauen!"  
  
"Was immer Sie wollen! Vergessen Sie es!", fauchte ich.  
  
"Ich sagte ja, war nur eine Simulation!" behauptete ich triumphierend, obwohl mir gar nicht klar war, was hier passierte. "Alex hat auf ganzer Linie versagt!" Ich schnaufte innerlich auf.  
  
Ich riss mich los und stürzte mich auf Lyle: "Mörder!"  
  
Ich fiel nach hinten um. Damit rechnete ich nicht. Mike und Frank zogen ihn aber sofort wieder auf die Beine. Mantaba schwieg.  
  
"Was meinst du damit Jarod?" fragte Mr. Parker.  
  
Ich atmete schwer.  
  
"Er ist doch völlig durchgeknallt!" keuchte ich wütend.  
  
"Das fragen Sie noch?" Ich lachte hart auf. "Er hat meinen Bruder getötet!" Ich warf Lyle einen vernichtenden, zornigen Blick zu.  
  
Ich stand auf und zog meine Kleidung zurecht. "Es war ein Unfall!" Das hatte ich ihm doch schon mal gesagt.  
  
"Ein Unfall!" herrschte ich ihn an. "Sicher! Eigentlich wollten sie ja mich töten!"  
  
"Wie es aussieht, ist alles so wie immer", sagte Mantaba. Seine Augen zeigten keine Gefühlsregung. Er schaute streng auf die ganze Szenerie. "Es ist immer noch kein Wille an Mitarbeit erkennbar!"  
  
Mein Kopf fuhr zu Mantaba herum: "Darauf können Sie lange warten!"  
  
"Jarod!" sagte Mr. Parker erschrocken. Mit Mantaba konnte man so nicht reden!  
  
"Ich weiß sehr wohl, wie ich reden kann!", fauchte ich Parker an.  
  
"Die Zeit war wohl nicht ausreichend", gab Mantaba zurück. "Bei uns gibt es nicht solche Probleme!"  
  
Ich starrte Jarod fassungslos an. So war er vorher doch auch nicht gewesen. Wen simulierte er denn da? Ja, er war Widerborstig, aber doch nicht in diesem Ausmaß!  
  
"Ach ja? Das sieht man ja an Alex!" Ich lachte spöttisch auf.  
  
"Es reicht!" donnerte Parker.  
  
Ich verstummte, aber meine Augen blieben zornig funkelnd.  
  
"Bringt ihn weg!" sagte Mr. Parker barsch.  
  
Ich versuchte mich noch mal kurzzeitig zu wehren, aber mir blieb aber nichts anderes übrig, als mitzugehen.  
  
"Schau zu, dass er etwas gefügiger wird", sagte Mr. Parker zu Lyle.  
  
Ich ging mit den Sweepern und Jarod nach draußen. "Jarod? Simulierst du?" raunte ich ihm zu.  
  
Nachdem die Bürotür geschlossen war, entspannte ich mich. "Es.. es tut mir leid, Mr. Lyle! Ich bin mir Jarod nicht ganz sicher!" gestand ich.  
  
Wow, dafür hatte er aber eine gute Show geliefert.  
  
Unter dem Gefühlschaos, was über mir hereinbrach, wäre ich fast zusammengebrochen. Ich hatte noch nie versucht... mich... zu simulieren.  
  
Ich wollte nicht mehr sagen, weil Mike und Frank nichts mitbekommen sollten.  
  
"In SL26, Sir?" fragte Mike.  
  
"Nein, erst mal in sein Zimmer", antwortete ich streng. "Aber, ich schaffe das schon allein."  
  
"Fahren wir nicht zurück? War ich nicht gut genug? Glauben Sie uns nicht?" Ich war nahe daran zu Verzweifeln.  
  
"Ist schon gut", sagte ich, als die beiden weg waren. "Hast du toll gemacht. Aber... wir können nicht gleich weg." Ganz wollte ich seine Hoffnung nicht zerstören. Vielleicht brauchte ich den sich selbst simulierenden Jarod noch mal.  
  
"Nein? Warum nicht?"  
  
"Sie würden uns finden und dann würde es sehr schlimm werden."  
  
"Aber... aber... ich möchte nicht hier bleiben!"  
  
Wir hielten vor seinem Zimmer. "Es ist alles okay. Mach dir keine Sorgen." Ich zog meine Codekarte durch den Schlitz und schubste Jarod sanft hinein. Er rettete mir tatsächlich den Arsch! Daran sah ich ganz deutlich, dass der alte Jarod noch sehr weit weg war.  
  
Ich fuhr herum und hämmerte gegen die Tür: "Mr. Lyle!!!!!!!!!!! Siiiir!!!!! Nein!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Er konnte mich doch jetzt nicht allein lassen! "Bitte! Kommen Sie zurück! Bitte!" ich schrie und schluchzte in einem fort. Was sollte ich tun wenn die anderen kamen?  
  
Vor Jarods Zimmer  
  
Ich zog den Kopf ein, als ich das hörte. Warum machte ich mir etwas daraus, dass Jarod nach mir schrie? Ich ging erst zögernd, dann mich schnelleren Schritten.  
  
Jarods Zimmer  
  
Die Simulation war so schrecklich gewesen. Sie verstörte mich völlig. Weinend rutschte ich zu Boden. Die Hände noch immer an der Tür.  
  
Es dauerte nicht lange und die Tür glitt wieder zur Seite. Es war Miss Parker, mit einem Tablett aus der Kantine.  
  
Ich landete auf dem Hintern und sah auf.  
  
Als sie Jarod auf dem Boden sah, stellte sie das Tablett auf den Tisch und kam zu ihm herunter.  
  
Miss Parker!  
  
"Jarod, alles okay?"  
  
Ich starrte sie an und simulierte... Jarod. Aber...aber...das war.... "Parker!", keuchte ich, unschlüssig ob ich sitzen bleiben oder aufspringen sollte.  
  
Sie nahm ihn an den Armen. "Komm hoch!"  
  
Ich gehorchte und gleichzeitig genoss ich die Berührung, darauf bedacht, dass sie es nicht mitbekam.  
  
"Setz dich. Du hast doch bestimmt Hunger." Sie nahm Platz und blickte ihn durchdringend an. In seinen Augen suchte sie nach dem "alten" Jarod.  
  
Ich...ich mochte ....sie gern...sehr gern... "Ja", sagte ich leicht brüchig, die Simulation geriet mir außer Kontrolle.  
  
"Ich habe gehört, was eben passiert ist", fing sie vorsichtig an.  
  
"Dann kennen Sie ja meine Situation!"  
  
"Du kannst vielleicht meinen Vater täuschen, mich nicht."  
  
Ich stockte. "Ich will zurück!"  
  
"Zurück? Wohin?"  
  
"An die Hütte, an den See..." Die Simulation entglitt mir. Ich schluchzte auf.  
  
Miss Parker lächelte bitter. Ein netter Traum, den er da träumte. Erschrocken fuhr sie etwas zurück, als er anfing zu schluchzen. "Jarod, was habt ihr da in der Hütte gemacht?"  
  
"Ich...ich will nicht.. nicht hier blieben!"  
  
Sie war sich nicht so sicher, ob sie das hören wollte nach allem, was ihr psychopatischer Bruder mit Jarod bisher machte.  
  
"Geschlafen!"  
  
Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. "Das kannst du hier auch."  
  
"Nein, nicht ohne IHN. ER ist immer da. Überall!" Ich kauerte mich zusammen.  
  
"Wer... wer ist ER?" Sie schluckte, weil sie spürte, der Sache näher zu kommen. Meinte er Lyle?  
  
"Dieser...dieser Serienkiller! Er kommt immer, wenn ich etwas falsch mache! Ich will hier weg. Ich will zurück!"  
  
Na ja, Mörder stimmte ja, aber Lyle gleich als Serienkiller zu bezeichnen... Sie nahm seine Hand. "Hier sind nur wir beide im Moment."  
  
"Ich... ich weiß!" Ich sah sie lange an. Ich mochte sie sehr gerne. Sie war so hübsch...  
  
"Wir möchte dir so gerne helfen." Sie seufzte schmerzlich auf. Sie wollte ihn nicht so sehen.  
  
"Bringen Sie mich zurück?" fragte ich hoffnungsvoll, vielleicht schickte Lyle sie ja. "Kommen Sie von Mr. Lyle? Er wird mich zurückbringen!", sagte ich überzeugt klingend.  
  
"Lyle hat gelogen! Er wird dich nirgendwo hin bringen."  
  
"Nein... das stimmt nicht... Er hat mich gerettet!" Aber warum sprach meine Simulation vom Mörder meines Bruders? Ich wagte es nicht, erneut zu simulieren.  
  
"Gerettet?" Parker lachte hart auf. "Vor was?"  
  
"Vor IHM."  
  
"Vor ihm?" Dann war dieser Unbekannte doch nicht Lyle. "Wenn jemand bei dir war, dann weil Lyle ihn zu dir geschickt hat."  
  
"Nein!" Ich hielt mir die Ohren zu. Ich wollte nichts hören. Ich wollte nichts sehen.  
  
"Jarod, wach auf!" Sie hätte ihn gern einfach geschüttelt, damit er aufwachte.  
  
Ich wollte zurück.  
  
"Er hat dich belogen, damit du machst was er will!" setzte sie unerbittlich nach. "Er hat dich nie vor etwas beschützt!"  
  
Ich weinte. "Ich will zurück! Er hat mir versprochen, mich zurückzubringen!"  
  
Zögernd stand Miss Parker auf und ging um den Tisch. Sie waren nie weiter gegangen, als giftige Wortgefechte auszutauschen. Dass sie hier saß und seine Hand hielt, war schon mehr, als sie vorher jemals bereit gewesen wäre an Gefühlen für ihn preis zu geben.  
  
"Er kommt bestimmt!" beharrte ich.  
  
Aber die Situation war anders. Er brauchte ihre Hilfe. Und er war auch immer da gewesen, wenn sie seine brauchte. Sie stellte sich vor ihn und zog in sanft nach oben.  
  
Ich gehorchte zögernd. Ich wusste nicht, was sie von mir wollte.  
  
Sie legte ihre Arme um ihn und sendete ihm einfach Liebe und Hoffnung.  
  
Was ich spürte, überrollte mich. Es war schon so lange her....... dass ich so etwas anderes spürte...außer Gewalt und Angst. Ich schloss die Augen und nahm es entgegen. Fast gierig sog ich es in mir auf.  
  
Sie strich ihm zärtlich über die Haare.  
  
Ich hob die Hände, um sie zu berühren. Miss Parker....Jarod hatte sie sehr gerne....ich...ich hatte sie sehr gerne.  
  
"Es wird alles wieder gut", flüsterte sie leise.  
  
Ich war mir nicht sicher, aber ich spürte, wie meine südlichen Regionen reagierten.  
  
"Lyle wird dir nichts mehr machen können." Denn sie würde ihn an Mantaba ausliefern, jetzt wo sie die Wahrheit kannte. Für einen Moment flammte die Wut über ihren Bruder auf.  
  
Sofort ließ ich von ihr ab, obwohl mein Körper gerne weitergemacht hätte. "Nein!"  
  
Sie sah ihn erstaunt an. Was war los?  
  
"Mr. Lyle muss mich zurückbringen! Ich will nicht hier bleiben!"  
  
Enttäuschung machte sich in Miss Parker breit. Sie wusste zwar, dass es nicht so einfach werden würde, aber ein bisschen Hoffnung war doch in ihr gewesen, wenigstens ein bisschen an seinem Zustand zu ändern. Das war auch der Grund, warum sie hier war. Der gebrochenen Jarod bereitete ihr schlaflose Nächte. Er berührte ihr Herz und sie sprang über ihren Schatten. "Jarod", versuchte sie erneut ihn davon abzubringen. "Lyle wird dich hier nicht raus lassen."  
  
"Nein?" Mir stiegen wieder die Tränen in die Augen.  
  
"Er ist ein psychopatischer Mistkerl und denkt nur an sich selbst."  
  
"Das ... das kann nicht sein!", stellte ich verwirrt richtig.  
  
"Er hat dir eine Gehirnwäsche verpasst, oder so was ähnliches."  
  
"Er.. hat Fisch für uns gefangen! Er hat mir Whisky gegeben!"  
  
Miss Parker hob die Augenbrauen. Wie bitte? Aber... sie konnte das sicher Toppen, was ihr Bruder auch immer getan hatte. Sie machte wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zu und ihr Kopf näherte sich seinem. Mit der rechten Hand fasste sie nach seinem Nacken.  
  
Ich sah sie misstrauisch an und versteifte mich, als sie an meinen Nacken griff.  
  
Ihre Lippen drückten sich sanft gegen seine.  
  
Ich riss die Augen auf. Zögernd erwiderte ich den Druck ihrer Lippen.  
  
Tastend presste ihre Zunge seine Lippen auseinander und bohrte sich forschend in seinen Mund.  
  
Ich spürte ihre Zunge in meinem Mundraum und erstarrte völlig. Wie sollte ich Regel 3 einhalten, wenn sie begann? Ich erwiderte ihren Kuss, wenn auch zaghaft.  
  
Ihre Hand streichelte über seinen Rücken.  
  
Ich fühlte den Schauer über meinen Körper laufen, diesmal aus Wohlgefallen. Es war so wunderbar in diesem Gefühl zu versinken.  
  
Dann stieß sie ihn sanft, aber bestimmt zurück, als ihr bewusst wurde, was gleich passieren könnte.  
  
Ich schloss die Augen und hob ..... Schade...  
  
Nicht hier! Nicht vor Kameras! Nicht im Centre!  
  
Ich öffnete die Augen und sah sie fragend an.  
  
Sie lächelte verschmitzt, als ihr Blick auf seine Hose fiel. "Da scheint zumindest alles noch zu funktionieren", flüsterte sie leise.  
  
Ich spürte, wie mir das Blut ins Gesicht schoss. "Es.. es tut mir leid, Sir!"  
  
Sie legte ihren Zeigefinger auf seinen Mund.  
  
Ich wollte mich nicht so gehen lassen. Aber als sie mir diese Wärme anbot, konnte ich mich nicht zurückhalten.  
  
"Es gibt nichts, was dir leid tun müsste." Immerhin machte sie den ersten Schritt. Sie spürte, wie die Hitze über ihren ganzen Körper kroch und versuchte wieder Klarheit in ihren Kopf zu bekommen.  
  
Ich hörte Sydneys Stimme: Ich wollte nicht, dass sie den Körperkontakt unterbrach. Aber ich durfte sie nicht ohne Erlaubnis anfassen.  
  
Immerhin weinte er nicht mehr. Miss Parker lächelte und spürte, wie sie selbst rot im Gesicht wurde. Du bist doch kein kleines Mädchen mehr, schollt sie sich selbst. Ihr Körper sagte ihr, dass sie weiter gehen sollte, aber ihr Verstand wehrte sich dagegen. Sie war im Centre!  
  
Aber! Ich durfte Fragen stellen! "Würden Sie es noch einmal machen?...Bitte!"  
  
Überrascht riss sie ihre Augen auf. "J... Jarod", stotterte sie unsicher. "Ich... es könnte jemand herein kommen." Die Kamera lief hier zwar nicht, aber es war trotzdem ein gefährliches Spiel.  
  
"Vielleicht nur eine kleine Berührung?" Es musste ja kein Kuss sein. Ihr Finger auf meinen Lippen würde mir reichen, oder die Hand auf meiner Schulter. Egal, Hauptsache einen körperlichen Kontakt, der mir erlaubte das Gefühl von Wärme und Zuneigung intensiver aufzunehmen.  
  
Zögernd berührte ihre Hand seine Wange und elektrisierte erneut ihren Körper. Sie war ihm noch nie so nahe gekommen, außer vielleicht... in ihren Träumen.  
  
Ich presste meine Wange in ihre Hand. Oh ja! Das war wunderbar. Warum konnte die Zeit nicht stillstehen? Ich würde alles vergessen... ...würde mich ihr völlig hingeben.  
  
Seine Forderung nach mehr Zuwendung, überraschte sie. Er war noch nie so... direkt gewesen. Ihre zweite Hand legte sie sanft auf seine andere Wange und hielt so sein Gesicht fest.  
  
"Darf... darf ich Sie berühren?" Ich fragte zögernd, da ich mich ängstigte, sie könnte mich abweisen  
  
Miss Parker schluckte. Wohin sollte das führen? Eine Seite in ihr schrie JAAAA. Doch die andere mahnte sie, diese Grenze nicht zu überschreiten. Nicht hier.  
  
"Entschuldigung!", sagte ich schnell, als ich ihr Zögern spürte Ich wollte nicht den Moment zerstören.  
  
"Ich.. es liegt nicht an dir. Sondern... an der Umgebung."  
  
Ich senkte meinen Blick. "Ist es nicht schrecklich hier?", fragte ich. Es war so schwer alles in Frage zu stellen, um überhaupt reden zu können.  
  
"Ich... weiß nicht", sagte sie unschlüssig. Sie war hier aufgewachsen. Es war ihr zu Hause. Aber andererseits, war es auch der Ort ihrer Alpträume. Ihre Mutter war hier gestorben.  
  
Ich fand es schrecklich! Es gab hier nur Schmerz und Angst. Nun ja, jetzt vielleicht nicht, aber doch zum größten Teil... Ich konnte ihre Unentschlossenheit spüren.  
  
Sie erinnerte sich an den Moment, an dem sie den Schuss und die Schreie ihrer Mutter hörte. Und Jarods Rufe, der zu ihr kommen wollte, aber von Sydney zurückgehalten wurde. Seine tröstende Hand später...  
  
Ich taumelte zurück und keuchte erschrocken auf. Das Bild war so plötzlich gekommen.  
  
"Jarod!" rief sie erschrocken. "Ich... es tut mir leid", sagte sie leise, als ihr klar wurde, dass es nur an ihren eigenen Gedanken liegen konnte, dass er plötzlich wieder Schmerzen hatte. Er spürte tatsächlich ihre Gefühle. Diese Erkenntnis war erschreckend und brachte sie doch auch noch näher zusammen.  
  
"Ich...ich habe Probleme", gestand ich und biss mir auf die Lippen, weil ich keine Frage stellte. Ob Lyle mich hörte?  
  
"Sag mir welche. Ich möchte dir so gerne helfen." Ihre Stimme war eindringlich und fordernd.  
  
Das war ein Befehl! Einem Befehl hatte ich Folge zu leisten, sofort! "Schwierigkeiten bei der Kontrolle", sagte ich leise.  
  
Sie verstand nicht, was er damit meinte. Welche Kontrolle? Fragend blickte sie ihn an.  
  
"Mein.. Schild funktioniert noch nicht richtig...", sprach ich weiter.  
  
"Ein Schild, um dich vor anderen Gefühlen zu schützen?" Es war ihr nie klar gewesen, dass er auch ohne bewusst zu simulieren, die Gefühle der Menschen spürte. Das war fast ... ängstigend!  
  
"Ja, auch das und meine Erinnerung.... ich weiß nicht mehr genau....was meine Erinnerung ist... ich kann sie nicht auseinanderhalten!" Wer war ich?  
  
Er würde mit Sydney reden müssen, unbedingt, dachte Miss Parker. Was konnte sie schon tun? Sydney war der Psychiater.  
  
"Ich... ich habe versucht...Jarod zu simulieren", brachte ich schließlich hervor. "Aber... aber ..." Ich verstummte.  
  
"Du BIST Jarod", sagte sie sanft. "Du musst ihn nicht simulieren."  
  
Was sollte ich sagen? Zu komplex? Zu verwirrt? Zu verletzt? "Ich konnte ihn nicht finden!"  
  
"Er ist nur... in Deckung gegangen. Und aus dieser Deckung, musst du wieder auftauchen."  
  
Das verstand ich nicht: "In Deckung gegangen?"  
  
"Lyle hat ihm.. dir Angst gemacht und jetzt versteckt er sich da drin." Um zu unterstreichen was sie sagte, fuhr sie mit ihrer Hand über seine Brust.  
  
Sofort entstand in mir der Wunsch, sie würde ihre Hand dort ruhen lassen. Ich verstand nicht so ganz, warum ich so sehr auf sie reagierte. Vielleicht war es der Entzug dieser Gefühle, der dieses schwammartige Aufsaugen zustande brachte, analysierte ich.  
  
"Du siehst müde aus. Leg dich hin, ich werde bei dir sitzen bleiben, bis du eingeschlafen bist."  
  
Ich gehorchte.  
  
Sie setzte sich neben ihn und hielt seine Hand.  
  
Ich rollte mich zusammen, ihre Hand in der meinen. Ich schloss die Augen und gab mich völlig ihrer Ausstrahlung hin. Ich war so gefangen davon, dass ich nicht bemerkte, wie ich einschlief. Ich nahm sie mit in meinen Traum...  
  
Sie wollte nicht mehr aufstehen, nicht seine Hand los lassen, selbst als sie seine tiefen Atemzüge hörte.  
  
Nächster Morgen  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Frühstück von einem Mitarbeiter gebracht. Erschrocken sah er Miss Parker neben Jarod liegen. Diskret zog er sich zurück. Er hatte Neuigkeiten zu verbreiten.  
  
Miss Parker wurde von dem metallischen Klicken der Tür geweckt und erkannte erschrocken wo sie war.  
  
Ich fuhr von einem maßlosen Schrecken durchzogen auf. Sie saß neben mir und übermittelte mir ihre Verstörtheit.  
  
"Guten Morgen", sagte sie und richtete sich auf.  
  
"Guten Morgen!", antwortete ich und sah zur Tür.  
  
"Verdammt!" rief sie auf, als sie das Tablett auf dem Tisch sah. "Wie konnte ich hier nur einschlafen!"  
  
"Es.. es war meine Schuld!", erkannte ich.  
  
Egal wer hier gewesen war, in wenigen Minuten würde die Nachricht ihren Vater erreicht haben. "Nein, nein, es war nicht deine Schuld." Sie streichelte ihm über sein verwuscheltes Haar. Jetzt war sowieso alles egal. Sie würde nicht mal beweisen können, das im Grunde nichts passierte. Die ausgeschalteten Kameras machten im Gegenteil sogar misstrauisch!  
  
"Können wir nicht zurückkehren?", wollte ich wissen. Es war bestimmt angenehmer mit ihr, als mit Lyle zurückzugehen.  
  
"Es geht nicht. Ich kann dich nicht einfach an der Hand nehmen und hier raus spazieren."  
  
Diese Antwort befürchtete ich und seufzte auf.  
  
Leider, hatte sich scheinbar nichts an seinem Zustand geändert. Sie seufzte ebenfalls.  
  
"Und.. und wenn Sie sagen, ich hätte Sie gezwungen?"  
  
Sie lachte herzlich auf. "Jarod", sagte sie mit einem scherzhaften Unterton in der Stimme.  
  
"Haben Sie die Waffe im Bund Ihres Rockes vergessen?" Glaubte sie, ich hätte den harten Griff nicht an meinem Bauch bemerkt?  
  
"Ich...." Er verwirrte sie vollkommen. Sie konnte das doch nicht machen. Jarod hier raus bringen. Sie versuchte ihn zu fangen. Sie... In ihrem Kopf herrschte Chaos bei dem Gedanken an die Möglichkeit, die sich hier bot.  
  
"In meiner Simulation war ich nicht gut auf Ihren Vater zu sprechen!", erklärte ich, "Es wäre nur verständlich, wenn ich Ihnen die Waffe entwendete, um ..."  
  
Ihr wurde die Antwort abgenommen, als die Tür zur Seite glitt.  
  
Ich verstummte sofort!  
  
"Ich wollte es nicht glauben!" sagte ich bei diesem Anblick. "Aber es ist wohl wahr." Das Miststück und meine Marionette!  
  
Lyle!  
  
"Hätte wohl doch auf unseren Vater hören und ihn gleich in SL26 bringen sollen."  
  
Miss Parkers sprang auf, warf sich gegen Lyle und drückte ihn, mit dem Ellenbogen an seinem Hals, an die Wand.  
  
SL26 war in meiner Erinnerung auch aufgetaucht! Ich spürte, wie ich erstarrte. Tatenlos sah ich zu, wie sie Lyle angriff.  
  
"Was auch immer sie mit ihm gemacht haben, ich finde es heraus und dann liefere ich sie an Mantaba aus!"  
  
Ich lächelte, weil ich eine Möglichkeit sah meine Macht zu testen! "Jarod, hilf mir!"  
  
Ich stand auf.  
  
"Jarod, sofort!"  
  
"Bitte Sir! Tun Sie das nicht!", bat ich verzweifelt Miss Parker.  
  
"Du wirst ihm doch nicht helfen!" wollte sie fassungslos wissen.  
  
Ich streckte die Hand nach ihr aus und versuchte meinen Schutzwall aufzubauen.  
  
Ich ließ ihren schmerzhaften Ellenbogen über mich ergehen, ohne mich zu wehren. Dafür war die Situation viel zu interessant.  
  
"Nein, er hat dich belogen!" sagte Miss Parker laut.  
  
"Jarod, zieh sie weg von mir!"  
  
"Nein, tu das nicht!"  
  
Ich zögerte, schließlich fasste ich sie an der Schulter und zog sie mit sanfter Gewalt von Lyle weg.  
  
Sie gluckste auf.  
  
"Das...das darf nicht sein!" Ich war so verwirrt.  
  
Ich grinste zufrieden. Er gehörte immer noch mir!  
  
"Er... ich .... " Miss Parker war außer sich. "Sie haben ihn zerstört und Mantaba wird das sehr interessieren!" schrie sie ihn schließlich an.  
  
Die Verwirrung ließ meinen Schutz bröckeln. Ich spürte Genugtuung und Verzweiflung, gepaart mit Wut.  
  
"Jemand, den man morgens im Bett bei einer Laborratte gefunden hat, ist nicht mehr sehr glaubwürdig", sagte ich kalt.  
  
Ich starrte Lyle an.  
  
Sie schnellte wieder nach vorne und verpasste ihm eine harte Ohrfeige.  
  
Meinte er mich mit Laborratte?  
  
Mein Kopf schnellte zur Seite. Als sie ein weiteres mal zuschlagen wollte, hielt ich ihre Hand fest. "Die Tatsachen sprechen für sich. Daddy wartet schon oben. Er hat ein paar Fragen an sein Engelchen!"  
  
Ich machte einen Schritt nach vorn: "Bitte Mr. Lyle! Bitte tun Sie ihr nichts!"  
  
Ich sah ihn böse an. "Ich habe die Macht, schon vergessen?"  
  
Über was? Ich sah ihn wortlos an.  
  
Ich ließ sie los und stieß sie von mir.  
  
Ich fing sie auf.  
  
Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper vor Wut.  
  
Schnell ließ ich sie los. Ich spürte, wie ihre Wut auf mich überging. "Nein Sir!", sagte ich und wurde mir bewusst, dass ich Lyle das erste Mal anlog.  
  
"Hopp, hopp. Daddy wartet nicht gerne! Vergiss nicht Jarod! Ich kann IHN jederzeit holen und viele wie ihn! Du kannst nichts dagegen machen! Nur ich kann dich retten!"  
  
Das stimmte nicht! Er hatte mich nicht retten können! Trotzdem wich ich ängstlich zurück.  
  
"Hören sie auf ihm Angst zu machen!" zischte sie böse.  
  
"Ähm... Miss Parker!" An der Tür erschien einer von Mr. Parkers Sweepern.  
  
Sie knurrte leise auf.  
  
"Ich soll sie ... begleiten."  
  
Mit einer schnellen Bewegung wandte sie sich wieder Lyle zu. "Wir sind noch lange nicht fertig!"  
  
Ich konnte gerade noch zurück weichen, bevor sich ihr langer Fingernagel in meine Brust bohren konnte.  
  
Dann drehte sie sich zu Jarod. "Er hat keine Macht über dich. Er ist ein Nichts!" Damit ging sie mit hoch erhobenem Kopf am Sweeper vorbei durch die Tür.  
  
Ich hätte es zu gerne geglaubt. "Fahren wir zurück?", fragte ich Lyle.  
  
Ich stöhnte genervt auf. Glaubte er das etwa immer noch? "Frühstücken und dann Arbeiten!"  
  
Ich senkte den Blick.  
  
"Und keine nächtlichen Eskapaden mehr. Das stört in der Konzentration!"  
  
Ich schlich fast zum Tisch, auf dem das Frühstück stand. "Und...nach der Arbeit?" begann ich wieder, mit vollem Mund kauend. "Fahren wir dann zurück?"  
  
Ich wollte nicht nein sagen. "Später. Erst arbeiten."  
  
Ich nickte. Dann trank ich, wie immer, zuerst alles aus.  
  
Ich bezweifelte, dass er so arbeiten würde, wie es verlangt wurde. Er war nicht der alte Jarod. Er hatte ihn nur simuliert. Und spätestens bei der nächsten Simulation, würde es auffallen. "Kannst du während der Simulation Jarod simulieren?"  
  
Ich hörte auf zu Essen und dachte darüber nach.  
  
"Ich...ich weiß es nicht!" gestand ich. "Die Jarod-Simulation ist sehr schwer!" Ich dachte mit Schrecken daran, was alles über mich hereingebrochen war.  
  
"Aber du musst es machen. Sonst können wir hier nie mehr weg!"  
  
"Und danach fahren wir zurück?" vergewisserte ich mich.  
  
"Sydney muss glauben, dass es Jarod ist, der simuliert. Wenn alles klappt, können wir irgendwann zurück." Sollte er doch glauben, was er wollte.  
  
"Aber... aber ich bekomme ihn nicht so gut hin", wagte ich einen Einwand.  
  
"Dann gibt es keine Chance auf ein zurück!"  
  
Ich fuhr mir mit der Hand über die Augen. Warum hatte ich ein Gefühl von Verrat?  
  
"Ich muss jetzt gehen. Du wirst dann abgeholt. Bis später."  
  
Diese schreckliche Gleichgültigkeit... Als Lyle weg war, erlosch dieses Gefühl.  
  
Zehn Minuten später kamen Frank und Mike wieder zusammen, da sie natürlich glauben mussten, den alten widerspenstigen Jarod vorzufinden.  
  
"Da ist ja unsere Laborratte. Los mitkommen!" sagte Mike streng. Er erinnerte sich noch gut, an Jarods harte Rechte.  
  
Ich schluckte runter und stand auf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort ging ich zu den beiden Sweepern.  
  
Sie beobachteten ihn ganz genau und waren darauf gefasst, jederzeit härter zuzugreifen.  
  
Ich wartete, bis sie mir sagten, wohin ich gehen sollte.  
  
"Lauf schon! Simulationsraum 2. Wie immer. Hoffentlich enttäuschst du Lyle diesmal nicht", sagte Frank.  
  
"Nein Sir!" sagte ich und setzte mich in Bewegung.  
  
Mike sah ihn komisch an. Wo war der Jarod von gestern geblieben?  
  
"Der spielt uns doch was vor", sagte Frank während sie zu den Aufzügen liefen. Sie fuhren hoch und lieferten ihn im SimLab ab.  
  
Centre, SimLab2  
  
Diesmal wartete Sydney bereits auf sie. Aber auch jetzt, konnte er nicht viel mit Jarod reden. Heute wachte Mantaba persönlich über die Simulation.  
  
Ich sah Sydney und wehrte mich gegen die Hände der Sweeper: "Lasst mich los, Ihr Mistkerle!"  
  
"Hey!" schnauzte Mike ihn an. Sie packten ihn fester uns stießen ihn förmlich in den Raum.  
  
Ich stolperte und fiel auf die Knie.  
  
"Jarod!" Sydney beugte sich sofort zu ihm und fasste ihn am Arm.  
  
Ich starrte ihn an.  
  
Sydney sah im tief in die Augen. Das war nicht Jarod!  
  
Seine Sorge kam wie eine Flutwelle über mich. Ich wollte zurückweichen. "Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe!"  
  
Sydney merkte, dass die Reaktion mit ihm zusammen hing und ließ ihn sofort los.  
  
Ich richtete mich auf und brachte einen gewissen Abstand zwischen uns.  
  
Er kannte ihn viel zu gut und konnte in seinem Gesicht lesen wie in einem Buch. Sydney kontrollierte seine Gefühle und schickte Zuversicht und Stärke an Jarod. So wie er es oft getan hatte, als Jarod ein Kind gewesen war, um die unerträglichen Gefühle, die in ihm wüteten etwas zu lindern. Sydney setzte sich und beobachtete seine weiteren Reaktionen.  
  
Seine Gefühle verwirrten mich. "Was...was soll das hier werden?", fragte ich wütend, den Blick auf die Kamera gerichtet.  
  
"Eine Simulation, Jarod. Dass weißt du doch."  
  
"Für das Centre?" Ich lachte laut auf. "Nie und nimmer!"  
  
Jarod, hätte nie so reagiert. Etwas hilflos blickte Sydney zu den Kameras. Merkten die da oben das denn nicht?  
  
In meinem Körper wütete der Schmerz von unzähligen Folterungen....  
  
"Jarod, tu was sie sagen. Sie werden dir... weh tun."  
  
"Sie können sich Ihre Simulationen in den Hintern schieben, Mantaba oder wie auch immer!" schrie ich zornig und fuhr zu Sydney herum: "Und du machst gemeinsame Sache mit ihnen!"  
  
Das war gar nicht gut. Mantaba verstand keine Spaß. Sydney stand auf. "Setz dich sofort auf den Stuhl da!" Die Stimme donnerte übermäßig laut.  
  
Ich spürte das Wasser und die Elektroschocks. Keuchend wich ich zurück.  
  
"Sonst wird ER kommen! Lyle kann dich nicht schützen. ER wird kommen!"  
  
Ich drehte mich um und rannte zur Wand.  
  
"Du kannst nicht vor IHM weglaufen! ER ist immer schneller!"  
  
ER würde mich nicht bekommen! Ich schlug meinen Kopf gegen den Stein und spürte die Erleichterung. Und noch mal, damit der Schmerz den Schmerz bekämpfte.  
  
Die Sweeper rannten zu ihm und hielten ihn fest.  
  
Sydneys Gesicht verzog sich vor Schmerz. "Sehen sie!" sagte er in eine der Kameras.  
  
"Lasst mich... lasst mich!"  
  
"Lyle hat ihn zerstört! Wie ich sagte. Das ist nicht Jarod. Er simuliert nur Jarod!"  
  
Die Simulation geriet außer Kontrolle. Sie brach in mir zusammen. Ich schrie, während mir das Blut über das Gesicht lief.  
  
"Bitte genehmigen sie meinen Antrag. Jetzt!"  
  
"Nein! Nein!" Ich wehrte mich gegen die Sweeper. "Lasst mich los!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sie hielten ihn eisern fest.  
  
"Erlaubnis erteilt", kam Mantabas Stimme über den Lautsprecher.  
  
Sydney schnellte nach vorne und drückte eine Spritze in Jarods Arm.  
  
Nein! Nicht schon wieder! Die Panik verlieh mir Kräfte. Ich riss mich los und rannte zur Tür. Nein! Das durfte nicht sein! Nein! An der Tür begann ich zu taumeln.  
  
"Los!" wies Sydney die Sweeper an. Sie fingen Jarod auf.  
  
Aber ich musste raus. "Los....lassen!", lallte ich mit schwerer Zunge und brach schließlich zusammen.  
  
"Lass los. Du wirst gleich schlafen. Hör auf zu kämpfen!"  
  
Meine Augen wurden so schwer. Ich versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen. Alles verschwamm...  
  
Centre, SL14  
  
Jarod wurde in SL14 gebracht. Sydney gab einen Bericht ab und legte dar, dass Jarod erst wieder voll einsatzfähig sein würde, wenn man ihn heilte. Viel Zeit räumte man ihm nicht dafür ein. Er wuselte im Zimmer herum und wartete darauf, dass Jarod wieder erwachen würde.  
  
Jarod wimmerte sogar in der Bewusstlosigkeit. Er war ans Bett fixiert, da keiner wusste, wie er reagieren würde. Die Vorstellung im SimLab sprach für sich. Inzwischen wussten sie auch, was passiert war. Nachdem Lyle plötzlich verschwand, wurden Frank und Mike "befragt".  
  
Ich erwachte mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen und unglaublicher Übelkeit. Ich wollte mich aufrichten, weil ich mich erbrechen musste und kam nicht hoch.  
  
Sydney kam ihm zur Hilfe und hielt ihm eine Schale hin.  
  
Ich beruhigte sich nur mühsam.  
  
"Es ist okay, Jarod. Wir haben dich fixiert, um dich vor dir selbst zu schützen", erklärte Syd die Situation.  
  
Nach Luft ringend, ließ ich mich zurücksinken. Ich keuchte noch immer. Was war geschehen?  
  
Sydney stellte die Schale weg und setzte sich neben Jarod ans Bett. "Wasser?"  
  
"Wo.. wo bin ich?" Ich starrte auf die Fesselung und spürte, wie sich die Angst in mir zusammenballte.  
  
Er hielt ihm einen Becher hin.  
  
"Ja...bitte, Sir!" Dem konnte ich nicht widerstehen.  
  
Sydney half ihm, indem er den Kopf hielt und ihn trinken ließ.  
  
Ich trank gierig.  
  
Dann stellte Sydney den Becher wieder weg. "Lyle hat das Centre verlassen!" Es war gut, wenn er gleich von Anfang an darüber Bescheid wusste.  
  
Ich wollte wieder auffahren. "WAS?" Sir war zurückgegangen und hatte mich nicht mitgenommen. "Oh Nein!"  
  
"Er hatte nie vor, dich von hier wegzubringen. Alles was er dir gesagt hat, war eine Lüge!"  
  
Das stimmte nicht. Er brachte mich doch schon einmal weg. Warum gab es hier nur Lügen?  
  
"Weißt du, warum er dich in den Wald gebracht hat?"  
  
Ich starrte ihn wortlos an.  
  
"Er wollte dich dort verhungern lassen. Erzähl mir, was in SL26 passiert ist. Was Lyle, dir angetan hat."  
  
"Er hat mir zu Essen gegeben!", widersprach ich bockig. An SL26 wollte ich nicht denken.  
  
"Ja, das hat er. Aber, was hat er dafür verlangt?"  
  
Ich sah Sydney verduzt an: "Nichts!" Jedenfalls konnte ich mich nicht an eine Forderung erinnern.  
  
"Hast du immer etwas bekommen, wenn du hungrig warst?"  
  
"Wenn...wenn ich die Regeln eingehalten habe!"  
  
"Regeln? Ich dachte er hätte nichts von dir verlangt. Musstest du die Regeln einhalten, um Essen zu bekommen?"  
  
"Die... die Regeln waren okay!" Ich wollte nicht darüber reden. Ich wollte, dass Sydney wegging. Er kannte die Regeln doch gar nicht, woher wollte er von ihrer Bedeutung wissen? "Können.. können sie die Fesseln abmachen?"  
  
Sydney überlegte einen Moment. Er hatte noch mehr Beruhigungsmittel dabei, falls Jarod wieder versuchen würde, sich selbst zu verletzen. Er löste die Schnallen an Armen und Beinen und setzte sich wieder. "Was waren das für Regeln?" Sydney fragte hartnäckig weiter.  
  
"Normale Regeln, ganz normale Regeln!", murmelte ich und wiegte ein wenig meinen Körper, um den Schmerz zu lindern. Ich schloss die Augen.  
  
"Ist eine Regel okay, die einem verbietet zu sprechen?"  
  
"Ich darf sprechen!", sagte ich.  
  
"So? Lautete einer der Regeln - Nur sprechen, wenn du gefragt wirst?"  
  
"Ja Sir!"  
  
"Findest du diese Regel in Ordnung?"  
  
In mir tobte das Chaos. Ich wollte nicht darüber reden. Was wollte er hören? Ich tastete nach seiner Ausstrahlung...  
  
"Siehst du, ich rede auch, ohne dass mich jemand fragt."  
  
"Nein, die Regel ist nicht okay!" Das wollte er hören.  
  
"Warum ist sie nicht okay?"  
  
Wieder simulierte ich ihn.  
  
"Jarod, hör auf damit" sagte Sydney streng.  
  
"Sie ist nicht...!" Ich unterbrach mich sofort und wiegte meinen Körper weiter.  
  
"Konzentriere dich auf dich selbst. Nicht auf mich! Sie ist was?"  
  
Ich schluchzte auf. Ich wollte mich nicht auf mich konzentrieren. In mir waren nur Angst und Schmerz.  
  
"Sag es einfach, dann ist es leichter. Du darfst reden. Lyles Regeln gibt es nicht mehr."  
  
Ich weinte: "Ich bin keine Laborratte!"  
  
Sydney legte Jarod die Hand auf die Schulter. "Nein, du bist keine Laborratte."  
  
"Wo.. wo.. wo ist... ist Miss Parker?"  
  
"Miss Parker? Sie ist auf einer Dienstreise." Mr. Parker wollte sie aus dem Centre haben, obwohl sie sich wirklich bemühte, ihm die Gerüchte auszureden.  
  
"Sie soll...soll mich zurückbringen!"  
  
"In die Hütte?"  
  
"Ja, ja!" Ich wollte hier raus.  
  
"Jarod, ich kann dir nichts versprechen, aber ich werde dies vortragen und befürworten." Er gab sehr gute Argumente dafür. Eine Behandlung würde sehr lange dauern, unter diesen Vorrausetzungen. Und dem Centre lag viel daran, Jarod schnellstens wieder bei der Arbeit zu sehen.  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
"Ich versuche es."  
  
"Darf.. ich noch etwas trinken?" Ich schielte nach der Flasche und konnte mir diesen ewigen Durst nicht erklären.  
  
"Du brauchst nicht zu fragen. Wenn du Durst hast, darfst du immer trinken."  
  
"Wirklich?" Ich sah ihn erstaunt an.  
  
"Ja. Ich sagte doch, es gibt die Regeln von Lyle nicht mehr."  
  
Ich griff nach der Flasche, öffnete sie und setzte sie mir an den Mund. Ohne Abzusetzen trank ich sie leer.  
  
"Ich werde jetzt kurz weg gehen. Wenn du Hunger oder Durst hast, brauchst du es nur zu sagen." Dass würde den Centre Leuten nicht gefallen.  
  
"Schokolade?"  
  
Sydney hob die Augenbrauen und lächelte. "Ich werd mal sehen, was sich machen lässt."  
  
Oh ja, Schokolade würde ich jetzt gerne essen und dann schlafen. Ich langte nach meinem Kopf.  
  
"Kopfschmerzen?"  
  
"Ja Sir!"  
  
"Ich bin kein Sir, ich bin Sydney für dich. Ich lasse dir was gegen die Schmerzen bringen." Wobei Mr. Parker diese Sir-Regel sehr gut gefiel. Er meinte sowieso schon immer, dass das Verhältnis zwischen Sydney und Jarod viel zu eng geworden war. Und anständige Manieren machten sich besser, wenn Besuch aus Afrika kam.  
  
"Ja...", den Rest verschluckte ich hastig. "Danke!"  
  
Etwas später  
  
Ich sah zur Tür, als sie sich öffnete.  
  
"Jarod, ich habe gute Neuigkeiten."  
  
Ich stand langsam auf: "Ja?" Mein Herz klopfte bis zum Hals.  
  
"Wir werden morgen früh zu der Hütte fahren. Sie haben es tatsächlich genehmigt."  
  
Ich strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. "Wirklich? Ganz sicher morgen früh?"  
  
Dass sie heute noch Kameras installieren und Sicherheitsleute überall sein würden, verschwieg Sydney ihm lieber. "Ja, ganz sicher. Ich muß jetzt gehen. "Gute Nacht, bis morgen früh."  
  
"Gute Nacht!" Ich legte mich aufs Bett und drehte mich zur Seite. Je schneller ich schlief, desto eher wurde es morgen!  
  
Wie es weiter geht hier: 


	5. L&S Part 5 Verloren im Ich Teil 5

Licht und Schatten Part 5  
  
Verloren im Ich - Teil 5  
  
Von Engelchen und Jarod Parker  
  
Centre, Jarods Zimmer  
  
Ab 4.00 Uhr konnte ich nicht mehr schlafen und wanderte unruhig auf und ab.  
  
Um sieben Uhr kam ein Mitarbeiter mit dem Frühstückstablett.  
  
"Ich habe keinen Hunger!", stellte ich fest und trank schnell den Tee aus. "Wann fahren wir?"  
  
"Ich habe keine Informationen", sagte der Mann und verließ den Raum.  
  
Ich seufzte und ließ mich aufs Bett sinken und sprang sofort hoch, als Sydney um halb acht kam.  
  
"Guten Morgen, bereit für unseren Ausflug?"  
  
"Endlich! Ja!"  
  
"Dann geht´s los." Sydney verschwieg seine Bedenken. Der Ausflug würde Jarod gut tun, aber wie würde er reagieren, wenn sie abends wieder zurück mussten.  
  
Unterwegs  
  
Sie stiegen beide hinten in einen Centre Wagen. Zwei weitere Wagen begleiteten sie.  
  
Ich war etwas verwirrt. "Warum begleiten uns denn so viele Wagen?"  
  
"Ähm... Anordnung von Mr. Parker. Zu... unserem Schutz."  
  
Mein Misstrauen erwachte. Ich ließ mein Schild etwas fallen und fühlte nach den Ausstrahlungen in meiner Umgebung. Sydney war nervös....Einige Begleiter genervt, weil sie einen Tag draußen verbringen sollten... Ich sah zu Sydney: "Warum?"  
  
Sydney blickte ihn fragend an. "Hm?"  
  
"Ich dachte wir fahren...allein!"  
  
"Das Centre hat es nur unter diesen Umständen erlaubt."  
  
"Vor was müssen wir denn beschützt werden?" War ER etwa hier?  
  
"Nun ja...." Was sollte Sydney darauf antworten?  
  
"Ja?" Ich konnte das Zittern aus meiner Stimme nicht verbergen.  
  
Seine Sinne schärften sich langsam wieder, bemerkte Sydney. "Hab keine Angst, wir sind in Sicherheit."  
  
Ich lehnte mich etwas zurück und sah aus dem Fenster.  
  
Sydney wollte ihn ablenken. "Was habt ihr denn in der Hütte gemacht?"  
  
Ich machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Die Hütte war egal!"  
  
"Warum möchtest du da so gerne wieder hin?"  
  
"Freiheit, keine Lügen, Schlafen, Essen, Trinken, Frieden!" Ich hätte wohl noch mehrere Minuten aufzählen können, aber ich fand, dass das reichte.  
  
Sydney seufzte fast unhörbar. Dass konnte er ihm alles nicht bieten. Weder heute, noch in Zukunft.  
  
"Und keine Schmerzen!", fügte ich hinzu.  
  
"Es wird keine Schmerzen mehr geben", sagte Sydney leise. Dass zumindest wollte er selbst glauben. "Lyle war dafür verantwortlich und er ist weg!"  
  
Das sagte Lyle auch immer, verantwortlich waren immer die anderen. Die halfen mir nicht. Nur Lyle konnte es. Ich schwieg  
  
Die Hütte  
  
Man sah die Hütte schon. Und auch, dass sich dort einiges veränderte. Die Sweeper hatten Bäume und Büsche gekürzt, welche die Sicht versperrten. In manchen Bäumen war die Kamerainstallation etwas schlampig, so dass man sie sofort erkennen konnte.  
  
Ich richtete mich fassungslos auf: "Was... haben die da gemacht?" Sie zerstörten meine Zuflucht!  
  
"Tut mir leid, anders wäre es nicht genehmigt worden."  
  
Sie hielten an und Sydney stieg aus.  
  
Mit tränenblinden Augen sah ich zu Sydney: "Alles Lügen!" Der Schmerz, der jetzt durch mich tobte war nicht körperlich. Fast gelähmt folgte ich Sydney aus dem Wagen. Die Veränderungen waren so stark, dass man sie auf den ersten Blick erkannte. Ich kämpfte um meine Fassung.  
  
"Sie werden im Hintergrund bleiben. Du kannst dich hier frei bewegen." versuchte Sydney die Situation zu retten. Sydney merkte, wie sehr sich Jarod verletzt fühlte und zweifelte jetzt an der Entscheidung, hergekommen zu sein.  
  
"Ich weiß, 100 m!"  
  
"100 m? Hat Lyle das gesagt?"  
  
"Ja, ja...100 m reichen aus!" Ich sah mich nach dem Boot um.  
  
Das Boot war auch entfernt worden wegen der Fluchtmöglichkeit.  
  
"Das Boot ist weg!", stellte ich tonlos fest.  
  
Sydney wusste nicht wie es vorher aussah, aber er merkte, dass Jarod sich an etwas festklammern wollte. "Jarod, du kannst die Zeit nicht zurück holen, die du hier verbracht hast. Genieße, was jetzt da ist."  
  
"Aber...ohne das Boot.. können wir nicht!" Ich verstummte, weil ich direkt in eine Kamera blickte.  
  
"Was? Was wolltest du machen?"  
  
"Unwichtig!" Ich wandte mich ab und ging am Ufer entlang.  
  
Sydney hielt es für angebracht, ihm erst mal etwas Zeit zu geben.  
  
Ich ließ mich auf die Knie sinken und schöpfte Wasser aus dem Teich, um es zu trinken.  
  
Sydney beobachtete ihn genau. Welches Feuer wollte er in sich löschen? Er wusste, dass in Jarods Kopf der Serienkiller lauerte und jederzeit bereit war zuzuschlagen. Wie konnte er ihn wieder da raus bekommen?  
  
Nachdem ich getrunken hatte, setzte ich mich an den Rand und starrte in das Wasser.  
  
Sydney schlenderte ebenfalls ans Wasser und setzte sich neben Jarod.  
  
Ob die Fische bis an das Ufer kamen?  
  
"Dass hätte nie passieren dürfen."  
  
"Ja! Genau! Jetzt müssen wir doch hungern! Ich glaube nicht, dass sie bis hierher kommen!" Ich seufzte auf.  
  
"Ich meinte, was Lyle mit dir gemacht hat. Du kannst nichts dafür."  
  
Verständnislos sah ich ihn an.  
  
"Warum ist er jetzt nicht hier? Wo ist Lyle? Dein großer Beschützer?"  
  
"Wer?" Er konnte mich nicht mehr beschützen! Er wusste es, deswegen gab er mich frei!  
  
"Und wer beschützt dich jetzt?"  
  
Ich spürte, wie ich wieder zu zittern begann: "Nie.. niemand!" Mein Blick irrte über das Wasser.  
  
"Soll ich dich beschützen?"  
  
"Hier...!", sagte ich leise. "Hier kann mir nichts passieren!" Meine Hand grub sich in den weichen Boden.  
  
"Im Centre wird dir auch nichts passieren! IHN gibt es nicht mehr und er kommt auch nicht mehr."  
  
Ich sprang auf und entfernte mich hastig. Ich wollte nichts von IHM hören. Nicht hier! Nicht jetzt!  
  
Sydney richtete sich langsam auf und ging zum Wagen zurück. Mit einer Zeitung in der Hand kam er auf Jarod zu. "Hier. Sieh dir das an."  
  
Im ersten Moment dachte ich, er wolle mich schlagen. Unwillkürlich duckte ich mich.  
  
Sydney registrierte diese Reaktion bestürzt. "Jarod, ich... ich würde dir nie etwas tun." Er war davon mehr berührt, als er es als Arzt eigentlich sein sollte. Auf der Titelseite war ein Bild von dem Serienkiller. Die Überschrift lautete: "Todesurteil"  
  
Mit schnellem Blick streifte ich die Zeitung: "Wer... wer soll das sein?"  
  
"Das ist der Mann, der in deiner ... Zelle war. Er wird sterben."  
  
Vorsichtig wagte ich einen zweiten Blick. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief mir den Rücken herunter. Ich spürte, wie sich mein Magen meldete, drehte mich weg, rannte fast einige Meter und übergab mich  
  
Er begriff es endlich. Vielleicht könnte es jetzt endlich einen weiteren kleinen Schritt in Richtung Heilung gehen. Zunächst musste er unbedingt zugeben, dass er verletzt worden war. Sydney lief zu ihm und strich ihm über den Rücken.  
  
"Danke...es...es geht schon wieder!" Ich wischte mir über den Mund. Wenn ich so weitermachte würde ich verdursten und verhungern.  
  
"Ich habe gehört, dass du nicht gefrühstückt hast. Möchtest du jetzt was essen?"  
  
Der bittere Geschmack von Galle füllte meinen Mund aus und ich schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, wirklich nicht! Aber ich würde gerne etwas trinken!"  
  
Sydney nickte und ging zum Wagen. Im Kofferraum war ein Korb mit Essen und Getränken. Er stellte den Korb auf einen Baumstumpf und setzte sich daneben ins Gras.  
  
Ich vermisste das Boot. Auf der Mitte des Sees war die Zuflucht perfekt gewesen. Der Friede und die Ruhe...  
  
"Hier, möchtest du Saft?"  
  
"Ja bitte, danke!" Ich nahm den Becher entgegen und leerte ihn mit einem Zug.  
  
Sydney reichte ihm die Flasche. Er wusste, dass er diesen Durst nicht löschen konnte. "Wie bist du überhaupt wieder ins Centre gekommen? Du warst doch vorher frei."  
  
"Miss Parker hat uns gezwungen!" Ich war mir sicher, ohne ihr Auftauchen, würden wir immer noch hier sein. Lyles Ausstrahlung war hier am positivsten gewesen.  
  
Sydney schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, das meine ich nicht. Davor."  
  
"Davor?" Ich überlegte und erschrak. "Ich...ich kann mich nicht erinnern!"  
  
"Ich möchte, dass du versuchst dich daran zu erinnern. Denk ganz genau darüber nach. Wo bist du DAVOR gewesen?"  
  
Ich verzog das Gesicht: "Bitte nicht!"  
  
"Jarod, du kannst dich nicht länger verstecken. Wo bist du DAVOR gewesen?"  
  
Ich bewegte die Lippen, aber kein Ton kam darüber.  
  
"Du warst auf der Flucht, erinnerst du dich?"  
  
"Jay!", flüsterte ich.  
  
"Du warst mit Jay zusammen? Und dann?"  
  
Ich sah Jay vor mir rennen. Er würde zu langsam sein. "Nein, Sie dürfen ihn nicht wieder bekommen!"  
  
"Und wer hat euch da verfolgt?"  
  
"Lauf Jay, lauf schneller! Ich werde die Sweeper aufhalten!" Ich sah Jay, wie er mich erschrocken anstarrte - Nein Jarod, bitte tu das nicht! -  
  
"Kennst du die Sweeper?" Vielleicht ließ sich damit eine Verbindung zu Lyle herstellen.  
  
"Sie ...sie sind zu weit weg! Sie sehen alle gleich aus!"  
  
"Und dann? Konnte Jay entkommen?"  
  
"Ja! Jay schon!"  
  
"Und du?"  
  
Ich schluckte ein paar Mal und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Wer hat dich festgenommen?"  
  
"Zwei Sweeper!" Meine Antworten wurden immer kürzer. Mein Widerstand gegen die Erinnerung größer. "Hast Du Schokolade bekommen?"  
  
"Sweeper handeln immer auf Befehl. Da muss jemand gewesen sein, der ihnen die Befehle gegeben hat. Wer war das? Ich habe Schokolade dabei. Sag mir erst, wer die Befehle gab."  
  
Ich brauchte lange: "Mr. Lyle!" Ich sah sein gemeines Grinsen - Hallo Jarod, wird Zeit, dass Du wieder nach hause kommst -  
  
Sydney griff in den Korb und gab ihm einen Schokoladenriegel. "Sehr gut, Jarod."  
  
Ich riss die Verpackung auf und verspeiste gierig den süßen Riegel.  
  
Sydney schnaufte etwas durch. Es lag noch ein langer Weg vor ihnen, aber langsam bröckelte Jarods Panzer. Er wartete, bis der den Riegel aufgegessen hatte.  
  
Irgendwie fühlte ich mich nicht befriedigt.  
  
"Mr. Lyle hat dich also DAVOR ins Centre gebracht. Warum eigentlich?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht!" Ich versuchte einen Blick in den Korb zu werfen. Gab es noch mehr Süßigkeiten?  
  
"Hatte er dich da auch schon ... beschützt?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht!" Ich sah noch einen und holte ihn heraus Hmmmmmmm, lecker meine Lieblingssorte!  
  
"Du weißt es nicht? Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Warum sollte er dich fangen, wenn er dich doch schützt?" Sydney nahm den Korb weg.  
  
"Hey!", protestierte ich.  
  
"Ich habe auch PEZ." Sydney grinste.  
  
"Wo?"  
  
"Erst unterhalten wir uns noch ein wenig. Was ist passiert, nachdem sie dich festgenommen haben?"  
  
"Ich will jetzt nicht mehr!"  
  
"Okay, keine Süßigkeiten." Sydney stand auf und nahm den Korb.  
  
"Nein!", sagte ich murrend.  
  
"Willst du reden?"  
  
"Du erpresst mich!", stellte ich fest.  
  
"Nein, ich locke dich nur." Sydney lachte. Der alte Jarod schlich sich immer drängender ein. "Ist das nicht besser, als das, was Mr. Lyle gemacht hat?"  
  
"Mr. Lyle erpresst auch!", stellte ich richtig.  
  
Sydney stand unter Zeitdruck. Wenn er keine Ergebnisse lieferte, würde das der letzte Ausflug gewesen sein. "Aber er hat andere Mittel dafür. Ist es so?"  
  
Ich senkte den Blick. Ich roch die modrige Luft, ich hörte das Wasser tropfen, ich spürte die Kälte bis auf die Knochen, ich spürte das Brennen der Schläge und des Stroms. "Ich möchte etwas trinken!"  
  
"Ist es so?" bohrte Sydney weiter.  
  
"Ja!", sagte ich tonlos.  
  
"Warum? Was hat er getan?"  
  
"Bitte.. ich möchte etwas trinken!"  
  
"Was hat er getan?" Sydney reagierte nicht auf seine Bitte.  
  
Ich wandte mich ab zu dem See und ließ mich auf die Knie fallen. Ich musste etwas trinken.  
  
Sydney ging ihm nach und wartete geduldig neben ihm.  
  
Es ging mir etwas besser und ich richtete mich auf.  
  
"Wie fühlst du dich?"  
  
"Zerschlagen!" Ich brachte kaum das Wort über die Lippen  
  
"Ich denke, wir machen eine Pause. Ich setze mich ein wenig in den Schatten und döse."  
  
Na endlich! Ich stand auf, ging zu der ehemaligen Feuerstelle und rollte mich daneben aus.  
  
Sydney dachte darüber nach, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Wie würde Jarod reagieren, wenn sie zurück ins Centre mussten? Er schaute auf die Uhr und dann zu Jarod, der friedlich schlief. Die Natur tat ihm gut.  
  
Ich erwachte, weil ich Hunger hatte, richtete mich auf und streckte mich, bevor ich an die Uferböschung ging und in den See sah. Ich traute meinen Augen nicht! Sie kamen tatsächlich bis ans Ufer. Ich fuhr herum und hastete zur Hütte.  
  
Sydney zuckte zusammen und zwei Sweeper rannte erschrocken hinter Jarod her. Sie zogen ihre Waffen und Sydney sprang auf. "Nein!"  
  
Mit einer Angel in der Hand kam ich heraus und prallte zurück, als die Sweeper auf mich zurannten.  
  
Sydney kam atemlos bei den Sweepern zum Stehen. Die steckten ihre Waffen wieder zurück.  
  
"Hast... hast du uns... erschreckt!" Sydney war für solche Sprints nicht mehr fit genug.  
  
"Was... was soll das?", stotterte ich ebenfalls erschrocken. "100 m!", erinnerte ich. "Ich habe die Regel nicht überschritten!"  
  
"Ist... ist okay. Die haben sich nur etwas... erschreckt, weil du losgerannt bist."  
  
"Wäre das Boot da, müsste ich nicht rennen!", schnauzte ich von einer plötzlichen Wut gepackt und ging an ihnen vorbei.  
  
Sydney sah ihm erstaunt nach. Dann kam er hinter ihm her.  
  
Vorsichtig ging ich bis zum Rand. Gut! Sehr gut! Wenigstens waren sie noch da. Ich warf die Schnur aus.  
  
"Weißt du noch, du hast mich mal angerufen und gesagt, wir sollten mal zusammen angeln gehen." Sydney lächelte bei dem Gedanken. Es war ein erfreuliches Gespräch gewesen.  
  
"Aber Lyle war schneller als Du!", sagte ich bitter.  
  
Sydney senkte den Blick. Der Satz traf ihn wie ein Pfeil. Und nicht zum ersten Mal merkte er, dass er eigentlich zu befangen war, um Jarod zu therapieren.  
  
Mein Köder ging unter und ich sprang auf. "Hey!", rief ich. "Essen!" Ich holte den Fisch raus. Es war ein Riesenteil, mindestens 50 cm lang!  
  
Sydney schielte auf die Uhr.  
  
"Warum starrst Du ständig auf die Uhr?" Ich tötete den Fisch und begann ihn auszunehmen.  
  
"Ich... wollte nur sehen, ob es Zeit zum Mittagessen ist", log Sydney.  
  
"Du lügst!"  
  
Irgendwann musste er es ja doch erfahren. "Wir müssen später zurück ins Centre."  
  
Ich ließ Fisch und Messer sinken und fühlte mich plötzlich unendlich verloren.  
  
"Ich habe um einen längeren Aufenthalt gebeten, aber es wurde nur ein Ausflug genehmigt."  
  
"Kannst Du wenigstens fragen, ob wir hier noch essen dürfen?"  
  
"Ja, ich rufe an." Sydney wandte sich ab und wählte die Nummer von Mr. Parker.  
  
Ich atmete tief durch und lehnte mich mit der Stirn an einen Baum.  
  
Kurz darauf kam er zurück. "Wir haben noch zwei Stunden."  
  
Ich machte Feuer, holte aus der Hütte Gewürze (diesmal ging ich sehr langsam) bereitete den Fisch vor und ließ ihn über der Flamme gar werden.  
  
Sydney setzte sich ans Feuer und starrte hinein. Wie sollte man jemanden heilen, der gefangen war und gefangen bleiben würde?  
  
"Hier! Sei vorsichtig. Es ist heiß!"  
  
"Danke." Sydney nahm den Teller entgegen und sah Jarod traurig an.  
  
"Warte! Ich hab den Whisky vergessen!" Ich sprang auf und ging wieder langsam zur Hütte.  
  
Whiskey?  
  
Mit der Flasche und zwei Gläsern kam ich zurück.  
  
"Du... du trinkst Alkohol?" Sydney sah ihn verdutzt an.  
  
Ich goss etwas in die Gläser: "Hier! Aber trink nicht zuviel davon! Das macht einen nur schwindelig!"  
  
Sydney stand auf und nahm Jarod die Flasche weg.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Das gibt Ärger. Du kannst nicht alles wiederholen, was du hier erlebt hast."  
  
"Ich habe nichts getan! Ich finde den Kontrast so schön!" Die Schärfe des Whiskeys und die Milde des Fisches.  
  
"Warst du... hat Lyle dich betrunken gemacht?"  
  
Ich überlegte. Waren wir betrunken gewesen? "Ich bin mir nicht sicher! Kann sein!"  
  
Sydney schmunzelte. Jarod erlebte wohl einen Lyle, den bisher niemand kannte. "Ihr habt also Fische gefangen und Whiskey getrunken." Sydney schüttelte immer noch lächelnd den Kopf.  
  
"Ja! Lyle hat den Fisch gemacht, weil ich geschlafen habe!"  
  
"War das der gleiche Lyle, der dich wieder ins Centre brachte?"  
  
"Nur am Anfang!"  
  
"Was hat er getan, als der dich vorher ins Centre gebracht hat?" Sie waren wieder beim Thema.  
  
Ich verspeiste meinen Fisch und wünschte mir, Sydney würde aufhören ständig solche Fragen zu stellen.  
  
Sydney stand auf und ging zu dem Korb. Dort holte er ein Stück Papier heraus und kam zurück.  
  
Misstrauisch sah ich ihm zu.  
  
"Du erinnerst dich noch an die Zeitung? Dies ist ein Scheck, ausgestellt an IHN, unterschrieben von Lyle!" Er hielt das Papier hoch, so dass Jarod es sehen musste.  
  
Ich schloss die Augen: "Müssen wir denn jetzt darüber reden? Ich würde gerne einmal mein Essen behalten!" Ich spürte, wie die Übelkeit wieder zu wüten begann.  
  
Sydney steckte das Papier zurück in die Tasche. In seinem Eifer dachte er nicht so weit. Aber auf dem Rückweg würde er ihn noch mal damit konfrontieren.  
  
Ich nahm einen Schluck aus dem Glas, um den bitteren Geschmack wegzubrennen.  
  
Mr. Parker sagte am Telefon, dass es ihm zu lange dauern würde und diese Aussage schwebte wie eine sich immer wiederholende Mahnung über Sydneys Kopf. Aber manche Sachen brauchten Zeit, hatte Sydney zurück gefaucht. Wenn Sie es nicht hinbekommen, holen wir einen anderen, antwortete Parker darauf.  
  
"Ich bin der Boss und Du akzeptierst das! Wenn ich sage spring, dann springst Du, klar?"  
  
Sydney sah ihn erstaunt an. Die Sweeper tippten auf die Uhr, Sydney winkte ab. Nicht jetzt! Er fing von alleine an. Erstaunlich!  
  
"Die Spritzen!", stammelte ich, "Das ganze Aufputschmittel... nie mehr schlafen!"  
  
"Er hat dir Aufputschmittel spritzen lassen?"  
  
Mein Blick glitt ins Innere, meine Stimme wurde tonlos. "Die Regeln! Ich musste die Regeln lernen, aber nicht schlafen! Keine Simulation möglich, das Lernen tat so weh, kein Schlafen!"  
  
Sydney stand langsam auf und setzte sich vorsichtig neben ihn.  
  
"Verwirrung!"  
  
Er legte seinen Arm auf Jarods Schulter und zog ihn zu sich heran.  
  
"Die Gefühle wurden so stark! Kein...kein Schutz mehr!"  
  
Er strahlte Ruhe aus. Konzentrierte sich völlig auf das Gefühl.  
  
Ich presste mich an Sydneys Schulter, während die Dämonen zurückkehrten und schluchzte auf: "Alle! Sie kommen alle! Hilf mir, hilf mir! Ich kann sie nicht von mir fern halten! Warum habe ich sie nicht gerettet? Warum habe ich ihnen Schmerz zugefügt?"  
  
Sydney hielt ihn fest. "Du kannst nichts dafür", sagte er leise. "Du bist nicht für deren Tod verantwortlich."  
  
"Ich bin Schuld das sie tot sind! Ich bin Schuld! Sie wollen mich holen!" Die Erinnerung machte mich fast hysterisch.  
  
"Du hast keine Schuld daran. Du wurdest zu den Simulationen gezwungen." Sydney senkte den Kopf, weil er wusste, dass er daran ebenfalls beteiligt gewesen war. "Du hast nicht gewusst, wie die Simulationen verwendet werden."  
  
"Kein Schlaf!", stammelte ich.  
  
Obwohl in Sydney selbst Schuldgefühle hoch kommen wollten, blieb er weiterhin ruhig. Er wusste, wie wichtig dies jetzt war.  
  
"Es ist so kalt! Ich habe Angst! Sie sollen mich in Ruhe lassen. Lasst mich in Ruhe!", ich schlug ins Nichts nach den Stimmen in meinen Kopf. Ich spürte die Berührung von Lyle und würgte vor Übelkeit. Mein Schutzwall? Wo war mein Schutzwall? Nein, nein, nein "Nicht anfassen! Bitte nicht anfassen!"  
  
Sydney deutete einem der Sweeper an, ihm den Korb zu bringen. Er nahm eine Decke heraus und wickelte Jarod darin ein. Diese Wärme kam zwar nur von außen, war aber besser als nichts. Noch immer hielt er ihn fest im Arm und schickte weiterhin Ruhe.  
  
"Das Wasser ist hart! Ich kann nicht mehr gehen!" Ich musste husten.  
  
Sydney klopfte ihm leicht auf den Rücken. "Das hast du gut gemacht, Jarod."  
  
Ich griff nach meinen Kopf. Der Schmerz machte mich wahnsinnig  
  
Er gab ihm einen Becher Wasser.  
  
"Mir ist so kalt von...von der Nässe!" Mein Hals tat weh. Ich nahm Sydney nicht mehr wahr und ignorierte den Becher. "Ja.. ja, Sir, alles ist klar!"  
  
"Jarod, es ist gut!" Sydney schüttelte ihn und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht wo Jay ist, ich weiß es doch nicht! Sir.. SIR! Nein!"  
  
"Jarod!" Die nächste Ohrfeige war etwas heftiger.  
  
Meine Wange brannte. Ich starrte Sydney an. Dann bemerkte ich die Decke und zog sie fester um mich herum.  
  
"Wie fühlst du dich? Bist du...." Er wollte fragen "Bist du wieder da?" aber das kam ihm zu grotesk vor.  
  
"Was... was ist passiert?" Verwundert sah ich mich um.  
  
"Du hast dich erinnert."  
  
Mein Blick kehrte zu Sydney zurück.  
  
Sydney war ganz bleich geworden, bei den Erzählungen. Er stellte sich vor, wie furchtbar die Zeit für Jarod in SL26 gewesen sein musste.  
  
"Hast Du Schokolade?"  
  
"Ja", Sydney lachte befreit. "Ja", wiederholte er noch mal und nahm den Beutel neben dem Feuer, den er ihm reichte.  
  
"Und etwas zu Trinken?" Meine Kehle fühlte sich staubig an.  
  
Er hielt ihm auch den Becher hin und griff nach der Wasserflasche im Korb.  
  
Ich verzog das Gesicht: "Keine Cola? Wie passt den Wasser und Schokolade zusammen?" Cola war meine letzte "Entdeckung" in meiner Freiheit gewesen.  
  
"Hey, junger Mann. Werd nicht übermütig", lachte Syd.  
  
Ich grinste.  
  
"Doktor!" mahnte wieder einer der Sweeper.  
  
"Moment." Sydney winkte unwirsch ab.  
  
"Ich will nicht zurück, Sydney!", sagte ich leise und starrte auf das Aufgebot um mich herum.  
  
"Keine Sorge", Sydney flüsterte es so leise, dass es nur Jarod hören konnte.  
  
Ich hob die Brauen. Was wollte mir Syd da sagen?  
  
"Morgen bekommst du deine Chance."  
  
"Morgen?"  
  
"Du musst heute Abend nur noch einmal, hm.... verrückt spielen."  
  
"Aha!" Ich grinste und senkte schnell den Kopf, damit es niemand sehen konnte. "Wie verrückt soll ich denn sein?", murmelte ich.  
  
"Ein Rückfall, damit wir einen weiteren Ausflug genehmigt bekommen."  
  
Inzwischen verspeiste ich die Tafel Schokolade. "Okay!"  
  
"Sir, wir müssen jetzt los!" drängte der Sweeper.  
  
Ich blieb demonstrativ sitzen.  
  
"Ist ja schon gut. Manche Dinge kann man nicht beschleunigen!" sagte Sydney etwas zu heftig, für seine sonst so ruhige Art. Widerstrebend stand er auf und griff nach dem Korb. "Komm schon, wir müssen zurück."  
  
"Ich bleibe hier!", gab ich bekannt.  
  
"Jarod, du musst mitkommen. Bitte." Weitere Gewalt würde jetzt nicht gerade förderlich sein.  
  
Ich atmete tief durch und stand auf. "Nur unter Protest!"  
  
Die Sweeper liefen dicht neben ihm her, ohne ihn anzufassen. Er wurde langsam wieder gefährlich.  
  
Es nervte mich, dass mir die Männer zu dicht folgten.  
  
Sydney nickte seufzend. Aber spätestens morgen Abend, würde Jarod wieder frei sein ... oder zumindest auf der Flucht.  
  
Centre, Jarods Zimmer  
  
Eine Stunde später war Jarod wieder in seinem Zimmer im Centre.  
  
Ich lag auf meinen Bett und beobachtete die Fische im Aquarium. Ich seufzte unbewusst. Irgendwie waren wir doch Leidensgefährten. Sicher wollten sie auch lieber im Meer sein, als hier in meinem Zimmer. Ich packte das Kissen, um es mir bequemer zu machen und stutzte. Papier?  
  
Lieber Jarod, es tut mir leid, dass wir uns nicht mehr sehen können, bevor du... Mein Vater hat mich auf eine, nun ja, Geschäftsreise geschickt.  
  
Miss Parker!  
  
Wir haben alles vorbereitet. Sydney, wird dir weiteres erklären. Alles Liebe und.... lass dich nicht schnappen. Parker.  
  
Da ich es nicht glauben wollte, las ich ihn noch mal. Um mich herum existierte plötzlich nichts mehr. Da stand tatsächlich "Alles Liebe...Parker" Das...das hatte sie noch nie gemacht! Sie planten meine Flucht... Ich vernichtete den Zettel gründlich, stand auf und gab den Fischen Futter.  
  
Kurz darauf kam Sydney. "Hallo Jarod, wie fühlst du dich?"  
  
"Ich werde keine Simulation machen!", klärte ich ihn zu sofort auf. "Ich fühle mich nicht so gut! Ich hätte gerne etwas zu Essen!"  
  
"Das Essen wird sicher gleich gebracht. Du brauchst heute keine Simulation mehr zu machen. Ich bin ... aus einem anderen Grund hier."  
  
"Du willst Dich entschuldigen?" Ich bot ihm Platz in der Sitzgruppe an und setzte mich ihm gegenüber.  
  
Sydney nickte dankend und setzte sich. "Es tut mir leid, was geschehen ist."  
  
Ich nickte. Hoffentlich dachte er an die Kameras!  
  
Deswegen war er allerdings nicht hier. Jarod wusste, wie sehr ihn seine Schuldgefühle quälten. Dass er sich sein Leben lang Vorwürfe machen würde, weil er den kleinen Jungen für seine Wissenschaft missbrauchte. Und dass er ihm letztendlich auch jetzt, als Erwachsenen, kein sicheres Leben bieten konnte. "Mr. Parker schickt mich."  
  
Ich atmete scharf durch.  
  
"Er... verlangt einen vollständigen Bericht von dir."  
  
"Von ...mir?" Ich lachte unecht auf.  
  
Er wollte etwas gegen Lyle in der Hand haben. Sein Söhnchen war schon lange scharf auf seinen Platz und jetzt gab er Mr. Parker die beste Gelegenheit ihn endlich aus dem Rennen zu kicken.  
  
"Über was?"  
  
"Über... das was geschehen ist. In... SL26."  
  
Ich starrte Sydney an: "Das... das ist nicht sein Ernst! Er verlangt von mir...!" Ich verstummte.  
  
Sydney senkte den Kopf. Alles was er als Argumente dagegen brachte, fegte Parker mit einer Handbewegung weg. Er hatte ihn davor gewarnt, dass Jarods Zustand noch als sehr labil zu bezeichnen war. Aber der schnelle Erfolg blendete Parker. `Er ist ein Pretender. Er wird es schon wegstecken!´ brüllte er.  
  
"Das will ich nicht!"  
  
"Ich weiß", sagte Sydney leise, schaute dann hoch und zwinkerte unmerklich.  
  
"Sydney!", stieß ich hervor, "Wenn... wenn ich zurückgehe....!" Ich schüttelte mich.  
  
"Versuch es wenigstens. Fang.. einfach an."  
  
Ich schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und nickte unmerklich.  
  
Sydney stand auf und legte ihm seine Hand tröstend auf die Schulter. Auch etwas, was Parker nicht gerne sah.  
  
"Was...was wenn ich mich wieder verliere? Irgendwann komme ich nicht mehr zurück!"  
  
"Wenn du merkst, es geht nicht mehr, hörst du einfach auf."  
  
"Du bleibst hier?"  
  
"Ich... muss leider wieder gehen. Aber wenn irgendetwas ist, komme ich sofort."  
  
"Sydney!", ich legte genug Panik in die Stimme "Das geht nicht! Ich mach das nicht allein!"  
  
Sydney sah hilfesuchend in eine der Kameras und entschied sich dann, es darauf ankommen zu lassen. Langsam setzte er sich wieder.  
  
"Ihr habt doch sicher bereits einiges aufgezeichnet!", sagte ich leise und doch laut genug für die Kameras.  
  
"Es war leider sehr unzusammenhängend."  
  
"Was habt ihr denn als letztes? Dann kann ich mir einiges ersparen! Sydney bitte!"  
  
"Mr. .. Mr. Parker verlangt, dass du alles aufschreibst."  
  
"Aufschreiben?", schrie ich und sprang auf, "Ihr zeichnet doch alles auf!"  
  
"Jarod, bitte", versuchte Sydney ihn zu beschwichtigen.  
  
"Was? Das ist reine Folter, das ist Dir doch klar!"  
  
"Mr. Parker meint.... du wirst es schon schaffen." Er drückte es zwar etwas härter aus, aber das musste Sydney hier nicht wiederholen. Im Angesicht der Dinge, die sie planten, passte die Forderung ganz gut in ihr Konzept.  
  
Ich atmete heftig. Und setzte mich wieder. "Ich kann das nicht aufschreiben...!"  
  
"Vielleicht schreibst du es eher als Beobachter. So, als würdest du die Geschichte eines anderen aufschreiben."  
  
"Verstehst Du das denn nicht?", schrie ich ihn an, "Ich will es nicht aufschreiben, weder als Beobachter noch als Teilnehmender! Ich WILL es NICHT!"  
  
Niemand hier fragte, was Jarod wollte. Sydney sah ihn schweigend an. In seiner Tasche hatte er eine Spritze mit einem Placebo. Für die anderen würde es so aussehen, als würde er ein Beruhigungsmittel spritzen.  
  
"Kannst Du Dir vorstellen, wie es ist, wenn Du halb erfroren am Boden liegst und nur auf die Berührung von Deinen... Deinen...Foltermeistern wartest. Wenn Dich der Hass auf Dich selbst überschwemmt. Und Lyle mit seiner krankhaften Vorfreude auf meine nächsten Qualen? Kannst Du das? Kannst Du das?" Meine Stimme war schriller geworden. Ich würgte und schluckte krampfhaft.  
  
"Ich....nein." Es war so echt, dass Sydney sich zusammenreißen musste, um nicht umzukippen. In Wirklichkeit sprach er aber das aus, was stimmte. "Jarod, beruhig dich!" Sydney sprang auf.  
  
"Beruhigen? Beruhigen? Kennst Du Raum 3? Hast Du ihn schon gesehen? Oh ja ich kenne ihn gut! Die Haken an der Decke."  
  
Sydney war dort gewesen. Allein der Anblick rief in ihm schon Übelkeit hervor.  
  
"Wenn sie Deine Arme überdehnen und die Schultern fast ausrenken! Ich weiß genau wie schwer ich bin, das kannst Du mir glauben!"  
  
Er hätte sich am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten. Das --- das wollte er nicht hören. Er zog langsam die Spritze aus seiner Jacke und versteckte sie hinter seinem Rücken.  
  
"Sie waren zu dritt! Meistens waren sie zu dritt! Dann ging es schneller, weißt Du, sie hatten mich dann schneller in der Position, in der sie mich haben wollten!" Ich atmete heftig. Mein Körper zitterte.  
  
Im Moment war Sydney sich nicht sicher, ob er nicht doch echtes Beruhigungsmittel hätte aufziehen sollen. Sollte er jemanden rufen? War das noch gespielt?  
  
"Frank und.. und Mike. Während der eine die Elektroden befestigte holte der andere Wasser! Du weißt doch wie gut Wasser leitet oder? Was glaubst Du, was das für ein Gefühl ist, wenn Dein Herz rast und du genau weißt, was kommen wird?"  
  
Er suchte in Jarods Augen einen Funken von Überlegenheit, der ihm sagte, dass er nur spielte, wie sie es ausmachten. Aber auch wenn nicht, es war genau richtig, was hier passierte. Er akzeptierte endlich, dass Lyle falsch handelte. Akzeptierte, dass er gefoltert worden war.  
  
"Ich hatte mir schon bei den Stromschlägen im Flur die Zunge blutig gebissen. Ich hatte Angst, sie mir jetzt abzubeißen! Lyle nannte es die Regeln einbrennen! Die Regeln!" Ich keuchte. Und dann sprach ich mit Lyles Stimme: "Punkt Eins - du redest uns mit Sir an, jede andere Bezeichnung ist dir verboten und wird bestraft." Ich schrie, weil ich den Stromschlag durch den Körper spürte. Ich riss mir fast die Handgelenke ab. Punkt zwei - du redest nur wenn du gefragt wirst."  
  
In Sydneys Augen sammelten sich Tränen. Die Übelkeit in seinem Magen wurde unerträglich. Er sah Jarod in dem Raum hängen.  
  
"Punkt drei - du hast hier niemanden anzufassen. Wie lang war diese gottverdammte Liste? Ich schrie fast pausenlos. Es zerriss mir fast das Herz. Ich bekam kaum noch Luft. "  
  
Zögernd bewegte Sydney seine Hand. Seine Injektion war nutzlos. Andererseits war es gut, wenn endlich alles raus kam. Gut für Jarod, weil sich alles löste.  
  
"Oh ja, Punkt 3 hatte ich übertreten! Dafür war der Kontakt auch länger. Hast Du schon erlebt, wie es ist, wenn einem die Stimme bricht? Wenn man versucht zu entkommen, aber der Geist es nicht zulässt?"  
  
Sydney schüttelte wortlos den Kopf und spürte, wie er seine Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten konnte.  
  
"Und ich bekam keinen Abstand zu Lyle! Nein, nein! Immer wieder musste er mich berühren! Ließ mich seine Wut spüren!"  
  
In den letzten 30 Jahren waren viele schlimme Dinge mit ihm gemacht worden, aber das war mit weitem Abstand das schrecklichste.  
  
"Punkt vier - keine Fluchtversuche" Jetzt verkrampfte ich, denn Lyles Arme umschlangen mich.  
  
Er hoffte, das man Lyle dafür bestrafen würde!  
  
"Du bist mir. Du bist mein Spielzeug. Ich mache mit dir was ich will und du wirst machen, was ich dir sage"  
  
Wenn nicht das Centre, dann würde er es tun!  
  
"Ohnmacht! Warum kamst sie nicht, um mich zu erlösen? Ich will nicht mehr!" Jetzt schrie ich wirklich. Es war nicht mehr auszuhalten. Die Erinnerung schien mich zerreißen zu wollen. "Und jetzt zum letzten Punkt. Du wirst alles tun, was man dir sagt und zwar auf der Stelle."  
  
Sydney drückte ihn aufs Bett und gab ihm die Spritze in den Oberarm. Jetzt würde sich offenbaren, was da eben geschehen war. "Nicht echt", flüsterte er leise und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.  
  
"Nein!", stammelte ich. "Nein! Ich will schlafen! Keine Geister... nein!", mir fielen die Augen zu. Ich ließ meinen Körper erschlaffen. Die Vorstellung hatte mich ganz schön Kraft gekostet. In meinem Magen fühlte ich die Übelkeit  
  
Sydney schnaufte innerlich auf. Jetzt würde er ein Gespräch mit Mr. Parker führen müssen.  
  
Ich lag noch lange wach und täuschte den Schlafenden vor. Mir tat vor Hunger der Magen weh, aber ich war ja "betäubt".  
  
Centre, Jarods Zimmer  
  
Nächster Morgen  
  
Um punkt Sieben öffnete sich die Tür zu Jarods Zimmer. Ein Mitarbeiter brachte Frühstück.  
  
So schnell war ich noch nie aus dem Bett gekommen. Mann, hatte ich einen Hunger. Die ganzen ungewollten Hungerkuren!  
  
Der Mann fuhr erschrocken zurück. Er hörte bereits, dass Jarod gefährlich war.  
  
Ich hob abwehrend die Hände und trat einen Schritt zurück: "Entschuldigung, ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken!"  
  
"In.. in einer halben Stunde, kommt Dr. Sydney. Sie... sollen dann fertig sein, für einen Ausflug." Seine Stimme klang nervös. Schnell lief er wieder zur Tür.  
  
"Für einen Ausflug?", wiederholte ich kauend mit vollem Mund.  
  
"Genau, das waren seine Worte. Ein Ausflug."  
  
"Danke! Ausgezeichnet das Frühstück, wirklich!" In Wirklichkeit hätte ich wohl alles toll gefunden, solange es genießbar war.  
  
Im Gesicht der Mannes erschien der Anflug eines Lächelns. Dann huschte er schnell hinaus.  
  
Unter dem Teller blitzte ein weißes Papier heraus. Ich ließ den Zettel verschwinden. Nahm einen Bissen und ging ins Bad. Dort holte ich ihn heraus und ging die Dusche. Der einzige Platz, den die Kamera nicht erfasste.  
  
Links hinter der Hütte wird ein Wagen für dich stehen. Ich werde die Sweeper für einen Moment ablenken. Die Centre Wagen haben gerade genug Benzin, um zur Hütte zu kommen. Viel Glück. Sydney.  
  
Wieder ließ ich den Zettel verschwinden. Duschte, trocknete mich ab und zog mich an, immer mit Essensunterbrechungen. Da mir eine halbe Stunde nicht so viel Zeit ließ gemütlich zu essen. Diesmal trank ich langsamer. Nichts hasste ich mehr als diesen Centre-Anzug.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später kam Sydney.  
  
"Sydney!", begrüßte ich ihn, "Es soll einen Ausflug geben?" fragte ich kauend.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Jarod. Ja, es wurde noch ein Ausflug zur Hütte genehmigt."  
  
"Guten Morgen!", das vergaß ich vor Aufregung. "Wie hast Du denn das geschafft?"  
  
Leicht war das nicht gewesen, aber er hatte Parker schließlich überzeugen können, dass anderenfalls irreparable Schäden zurückbleiben würden. "Wir wollen das, was wir gestern erreicht haben, noch etwas festigen."  
  
Ich verdrehte die Augen: "Aus Dir spricht der Psychiater!"  
  
Sydney lächelte. "Ich bin einer."  
  
"Als ob ich das vergessen könnte! Nimmst Du Schokolade mit?"  
  
"Alles schon vorbereitet."  
  
"Gehen wir!"  
  
Im Wald  
  
Die Fahrt verbrachten sie schweigend.  
  
Ich lehnte mich zurück und sah aus dem Fenster auf die vorbeihuschende Landschaft.  
  
Wieder wurden sie von zwei Centre Fahrzeugen begleitet und die Sweeper verteilten sich auf ihrer vorgegebenen Posten.  
  
"Sydney!", murmelte ich, "Was wird aus Dir? Ich kann Dich nicht zurücklassen!" Sie würden dahinter kommen, dass er mir zur Flucht verhalf. Vor allem, wenn er die Sweeper ablenken wollte.  
  
"Ich komm schon klar", gab er flüsternd zurück.  
  
"Entschuldige!", bat ich.  
  
"Für was?"  
  
Ich zog auf und schlug Sydney nieder, dann rannte ich los. Sie würden Sydney in Ruhe lassen. Dessen war ich mir sicher.  
  
Die Sweeper schauten alarmiert auf und setzten sich sofort in Bewegung. Ein paar rannten zu den Wagen, andere hetzten hinter Jarod her.  
  
Ich erreichte keuchend den Wagen, riss die Fahrertür auf und startete.  
  
Die Centre Wagen setzten sich in Bewegung. Schüssen hallten laut wider.  
  
Leider trat ich etwas zu fest aufs Gas und der Wagen schlingerte, bevor er quietschend Geschwindigkeit bekam  
  
Kugeln schrammten den Wagen.  
  
Ich fuhr Schlangenlinien, um das Schussfeld zu vergrößern.  
  
Die Centre Wagen waren dicht hinter ihm.  
  
Dann erreichte ich freie Strecke und trat das Pedal durch.  
  
Fenster wurden herunter gekurbelt und man versuchte die Reifen zu treffen.  
  
Der Wagen machte einen Satz vorwärts.  
  
Plötzlich wurden die Fahrzeuge langsamer und blieben schließlich stehen. Perfekt berechnet. Jarod hätte es nicht besser machen können.  
  
Ich grinste. Aber noch war ich nicht in Sicherheit! An der nächsten etwas belebteren Straße, ließ ich den Wagen stehen und fuhr per Anhalter weiter. Und kein Heli der mich aufgrund des Weges finden konnte. Ich fuhr in die Freiheit...  
  
Wie es weiter geht steht hier: 


End file.
